To Save and Protect
by DarcyFan1
Summary: The story begins from the morning Darcy delivers his letter to Elizabeth. Darcy finds out that Elizabeth may be in danger. Being a gentleman in love, he sets out to rescue Elizabeth despite the fact that he knows she hates him. Our hero and heroine get to experience fear, pain, and passion together. Their adventures help them understand themselves and each other better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

It was done. He had done what he had to do. He had written to her. He had shared his side of the story, explained about his dealings with Mr. Wickham, and what the scoundrel had done to his most beloved sister. Will she believe him? Will she change her opinion of him? Will she change her opinion of Wickham? Did she love Wickham?

As if in perfect accord, his legs and his heart stopped at the same time. He stood in one of the lanes leading to his aunt's grand estate, tired and broken, unable to move forward. He looked down at his shaking hands.

"I shall conquer this," he reminded himself for the hundredth time since she had refused his hand and his heart the previous evening. He willed his body to move again. He had stayed up all night writing to her all the things he was not able to say in their last meeting. He was not the master of his emotions last night. He was overcome by anger, jealousy and passion. Had he stayed in her presence any longer, he knew, he would have done something not befitting a gentleman of his breeding.

He wanted to kiss her. From the moment he had walked in to that small room at the parsonage, he had wanted to capture her lips. He had controlled his urges with the hope of soon being rewarded with her kisses once she accepted his proposal. What a fool he had been!

She did not accept his proposal. She laughed at him. Rejected his suit, his feelings, and all that he offered. She called him arrogant, conceited and selfish. She blamed him for keeping his friend from her sister. And then she blamed him for Wickham's situation. Wickham! She believed that blackguard's lies.

And yet, even in the midst of her accusations, he still wanted to kiss her. If only to silence her, to show her the passion he felt for her, to ruin her reputation and force her into marrying him. He would take her away to Pemberley, shower her with love and kindness, until she stopped hating him, and dare he hope, return his love one day.

He had almost kissed her. But then her words held him back. She had called him ungentlemanly! Never in his life had his conduct been characterized as ungentlemanly. To be called so, by the woman he desired, loved and respected more than everybody else in his life, the woman he had dreamed of every night, the woman he wanted as the mother to his future children. It was a punishment beyond repair. And just when he had thought she could not hurt him more, she had dealt him the final blow.

"You are the last man in the world I can ever be prevailed upon to marry," she had said, her gaze never wandering from his. She had meant every word of it. The finality of her words broke his spirit.

Darcy stopped again. Unable to stand, he sat on the grass dropping his head into his still shaking hands.

"Elizabeth."

How long he sat there, he did not know. Nor did he care if he was observed by servants from the manor or the stable hands. He was a broken man. Last night, in all his rage, he had not felt the depth of his pain. He had put all his emotion, all his unrequited passion toward writing the letter. He had written all that had to be written. He had explained as honestly as he could.

Early this morning, he had gone out in search of her. He had found her. Had delivered the letter and had walked away as fast as his dignity allowed.

It was done. But he didn't feel better for it. Last night, he had thought that writing the letter would give him the opportunity to defend himself against the charges she laid against him. But now, after delivering the letter to her, he was just as uneasy. If possible, he felt even worse. The letter signified the last of their connection. He will never see her again. Whether she believe him or not, he will never know. He will never see her beautiful face, will never get lost in her magical eyes, will never hear her intelligent remarks. She was out of his life forever, and what made it unbearably painful was the knowledge that their separation brought as much joy to her as it did agony to him. His only consolation was that the letter would open her eyes to Wickham's character. She was an intelligent woman, and no matter how charming Wickham was, she was now in possession of the facts. Darcy will make sure that Col. Fitzwilliam is available for her this morning should she have any questions. Knowing that she will be safe from Wickham made his pain a little more bearable.

"Darcy…. Darcy….."

Darcy's head shot up at hearing his cousin's voice. Col. Fitzwilliam was running towards him from the direction of the house. Darcy stood up quickly shaking the grass from his pants. As his cousin grew closer, he could see signs of agitation and worry on his face. Being a man of the military, Col. Fitzwilliam was trained to manage dire conditions. Darcy knew immediately that whatever was bothering his cousin was of serious nature. He walked the remaining distance to him.

"What is it Richard?"

"Where have you been Darcy? I've been looking everywhere for you!" He said panting as he finally reached Darcy.

"I was walking in the park. What has happened? Is it our aunt? Is it Anne?" Darcy asked apprehensively.

"No. Calm down. The ladies are fine. But something has happened that needs our immediate attention. Let us walk toward the house and I will tell you everything."

The men began walking at a fast pace toward the stables. Col. Fitzwilliam began talking in hushed tones.

"About half an hour ago, our aunt received this urgent missive from the Santry Hall." The Colonel handed a letter to Darcy.

"Sandry Hall? What would Admiral Sandry have to say to our aunt? I didn't think they were on speaking terms!" Darcy opened the letter and began to read. His cousin, too agitated to wait, began pacing.

_Sandry Hall, Kent_

_Dear Madame_

_Unfortunate circumstances have arisen and I feel it my duty to warn you and all the people who live on your estate to be on your guard. Two fugitives, escaped from Bow Street Runners, have entered our county. Unfortunately, they are both armed and dangerous and have already killed a few farmers and hurt some females in ways I dare not divulge. The fugitives have been traced as far as Sandry Hall, but not beyond. Needless to say, my men are doing everything in their power to capture these fugitives and to bring them to justice. We ask that you stay in you manor and place as many guards as you can throughout the park. I have sent some armed constables along with this missive to help keep Rosings Park secure. _

_Yours etc., _

_Henry Sandry_

Darcy folded the letter and turned to his cousin.

"Sandry has contacted our aunt and has sent armed men to Rosings. This means he thinks the fugitives are moving this way rather than in the opposite direction." Darcy exclaimed.

"Which means whoever the culprit is may already be on Rosings' grounds or the park." The colonel said with a grave face.

Darcy grew pale with apprehension.

"The parsonage is located in between Rosings Park and Sundry Hall. Has anyone warned the parson and his family?"

"Yes. Lady Catherine felt that she needed the parson's assurances at this time. She sent a carriage to fetch him. I asked the rider to insist that his family should accompany him. Well, it was unwise to leave three young ladies at the parsonage."

"You did right," Darcy said with relief that Elizabeth was safe.

"Unfortunately, " Colonel continued, "only two of the ladies were at home. Mrs. Collins and her sister are now with our aunt and cousin. Miss Elizabeth was not at the parsonage. A message was left for her to stay indoors until the family gets back."

Darcy felt his blood freeze.

"What?" He yelled.

"There was nothing to do Darcy. I'm sure she is back at the parsonage by now."

Darcy began running in the direction of the stables.

"Where are you going, Darcy? Our aunt has been asking for you since the letter arrived." The colonel ran after Darcy.

"I have to find her. I have to make sure she is alright." Darcy yelled over his shoulder, still running.

"Darcy. She is at the house, sitting on her usual chair, ordering people around. Where are you going?" the Colonel asked in confusion. Darcy stopped briefly, turned around and stared at his cousin.

"Richard, I am not speaking of our aunt. I am going to find Eliz…. Miss Elizabeth. She was walking in the park this morning. I saw her. She is alone. I have to find her."

Somewhere between his earlier confusion and his cousin's agitated state, understanding dawned on the Colonel. Miss Elizabeth meant a lot to Darcy. His aloof cousin was in love.

"Very well. I will take care of our aunt and the house. Go and find your fair maiden. We will deal with Lady Catherine's wrath later." He said with an amused tone.

Darcy nodded silently. He couldn't tell his cousin that Elizabeth was not _his_ fair maiden and she was never going to be. At that moment all he cared about was her safety.

He turned to run toward the stables again.

"Darcy," his cousin called.

Darcy turned towards him impatiently.

"Take my pistol with you. You may need it."

"Thank you," Darcy said, taking his cousin's pistol. He ran to the stable and ordered his stallion to be readied as fast as possible. He hid the pistol in his long coat and prayed that Elizabeth was safe within the confines of the parsonage and that the fugitives were as far away from her as possible. Within minutes, Darcy was atop his black stallion riding toward the parsonage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"The gall of that man!" Elizabeth huffed as she walked with a pace too quick even for an avid walker as she.

"First he finds me 'tolerable' and 'not handsome enough' to tempt him." Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Then he stares at me as if I am the strangest creature he has ever beheld. Then, he offers his hand in marriage, while listing everything that is wrong with me. And now this," Elizabeth examined the sealed envelope in her hand for the hundredth time since he had handed it to her this morning. She had not yet opened it.

"This … this goes beyond everything. How dare he? How dare he write me a love letter? If indeed it is a love letter. For it is more likely that he has written more insults, which he neglected to share yesterday." She laughed bitterly.

"Maybe he has thought of even more reasons why he should not have offered for me and felt that I needed to know about them." She shook her head as she put the envelope in the pocket of her sundress.

"Arrogant man. Arrogant, conceited, proud oaf! How dare he think I would accept such an improper behavior? That I would accept a letter from a man so wholly unconnected to me."

She stopped with the shocking realization that she _had_ _indeed_ accepted his letter! She should have refused the letter. She should have told him to go away and never impose on her again. But she had not done that. She had accepted the letter as if it was the most natural thing to do. She had shown that she was as improper in her behavior as her mother and younger sisters were.

Some of her anger toward the infuriating gentleman transformed to self-censure. Why had she done that? She thought back on the moment he had come upon her earlier this morning. From afar, he looked as impeccable and as proud as ever. But upon closer scrutiny, she could see that he had not had a restful night. He looked tired and shockingly shaken. She remembered the look in his eyes. He had looked the same the night before, when she had told him, in no uncertain terms, that she would never marry him. It wasn't anger she saw in his eyes at that moment. It was hopelessness. It was pain. He looked as if he had been slapped across the face. His eyes were the same this morning when he handed her the letter. Had she inflicted so much pain on him? How was that possible? He was the proud Mr. Darcy of Pemberley and she was a country nobody, albeit a gentlewoman. He could have had his pick of any beautiful young lady of the ton, but he had chosen her. Elizabeth was too intelligent not to recognize the honor of being singled out by such a man. She would not have welcomed his suit in any case, but she could not help regretting her harsh words of refusal. He had fueled her anger by his insults. But her words must have been a great blow to the ego and dignity of a gentleman of his station.

"Had he behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner," she thought. Suddenly, she realized that she had voiced that thought to the gentleman himself last night. She closed her eyes in mortification. How could she have said that to him? No matter how mad he had made her, she was a woman of gentle breeding and should not have insulted a man of his stature in that way. She realized, with great humiliation, that she herself should have behaved in a gentler manner.

"What must he think of me?" She wondered as she bent to slide under a wooden fence. Absently, she noted that she had never come across this fence in her previous walks at Rosings. However, her thoughts were too engaged at that moment to care where she was going. She shrugged, deciding Rosings was a very large estate and it was quite normal that she had not come across this route before.

Her thoughts were swiftly back on the gentleman and his mysterious letter.

"Perhaps, he hoped for someone to find out about the letter, which would force me into marrying him in order to save my reputation," she thought. However, she quickly discarded the idea and felt ashamed for having thought of it. In all his dealings with her, Mr. Darcy was always a very proper gentleman. He was rude and presumptuous in his proposal, but he never went beyond the bounds of what was proper. His only improper conduct was delivering that letter to her. Elizabeth knew enough of the man's pride to know that he would never lower himself by attempting tricks to pressure her into marrying him.

"Then what can this letter contain?" she asked herself again. She was by this time beyond tempted to read it. She would know its contents once and for all. She had accepted the letter already. What harm was there in reading it?

Looking around, she realized, much to her surprise and concern, that she had no idea where she was. None of the lanes looked familiar. Even the woods on both sides of the lanes seemed different.

"Goodness! What have I done? How am I going to find my way back to the parsonage before Charlotte becomes concerned?"

At that precise moment, as if in answer to her prayers, she heard the hooves of an approaching horse. She was relived. The rider, whoever they may be, will surely show her the way back to the parsonage. She stepped to the side of the lane and turned toward the direction of the approaching rider only to be shocked by the identity of the said rider.

"Dear Lord," she said, her eyes growing wide, "It seems even Rosings Park is not large enough to keep this man away from me!"

Her little observation failed to amuse even her as she saw the look on Mr. Darcy's face. If possible, he looked even more imposing than usual, and his mood seemed to match the color of his large stallion. He was riding at a breakneck speed, but much to Elizabeth's surprise and disappointment, he brought his horse to a stop a few feet away from her. He jumped down his horse with the ease of an expert rider and almost ran the remaining distance to her.

"Well," Elizabeth thought with fury building inside her. "What does he want now? If he thinks he can intimidate me by these foolish actions, he has quite mistaken the matter."

Disclaimer: Pride and Prejudice and all of its amazing characters belong to the great Jane Austen. I am simply borrowing her characters, adding some of my own, and taking them on a different journey.

Pls r&r. Your reviews and comments after only one chapter blew me away :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:**

**Hello everyone. Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and constructive comments. I am so glad that you guys like the plot so far and I hope you stick with me to the end. I know that many of you prefer longer chapters than the first two I posted. I cannot disagree. However, I want to make sure that I do not sacrifice quality for quantity or speed. So, I've decided to honor your wish with posting longer chapters. However, I will only be able to post two chapters per week. So, from now on, I will post on Sundays and Thursdays. **

**I have the story figured out in my head but I am still deciding on minor details. I am very excited to share it with you as I think you will enjoy the twists and turns of the plot. **

***The usual disclaimer applies.**

**Btw, I am hopeless when it comes to spelling. Kindly, remind me of my spelling mistakes. Thanks.**

Chapter 3

He had been looking for her for the better part of the morning. He had gone straight to the parsonage only to find it completely devoid of residents. Not only was the family gone, it seemed the maids, the gardener and the cook had fled as well. Darcy found the note addressed to Elizabeth on a table by the window. There was no sign of Elizabeth. He decided to ride from the parsonage to where he had seen Elizabeth that morning.

_"She must be on her way back to the parsonage by now,"_ he thought as he pressed his horse to ride faster. Soon, he had exhausted every possible route leading to the parsonage. But it was to no avail. She was nowhere to be found. Finally, he had reached the farthermost lane on Rosings' grounds, which connected to one of the lanes from Sandry Hall. Darcy brought his horse to a stop and surveyed the area. With every passing minute he could not find Elizabeth, he became more apprehensive

_"Where are you, Elizabeth?"_ Darcy felt crippled with anxiety.

_"What if something has happened to her?"_ he thought.

Darcy decided to ride farther away from Rosings and towards Sandry Hall. If Elizabeth was captured, chances were that she was somewhere between the parsonage and Sandry Hall. Darcy rode harder and faster, schooling his thoughts to stay positive and alert.

_"I have to find her,"_ he repeated to himself. The thought of her captured and hurt unsettled him. His jaw was set in a hard line and his knuckles had grown white.

_"If they lay a hand on her, I will kill them with my bare hands."_ He promised himself.

It was at that moment that he saw her. She was standing in the middle of the lane, her beautiful light form turned away from him. He couldn't see her face, but he knew that form too well to doubt her identity.

Darcy released the breath he had been holding for so long.

_"She is alright,"_ he though with relief as he rode the remaining distance to her, dismounted, and ran towards her. All he wanted to do at that moment was to wrap her in his embrace. Still hazed by his worries and the urge to touch her, unconsciously, he raised a hand to caress her face, but one look at her eyes brought him back to consciousness. Promptly, he dropped his hand.

"Miss Elizabeth," He bowed.

"Mr. Darcy," she curtseyed.

She had not failed to notice his reaction to her. She knew he was about to touch her face. She was glad that he had stopped himself. It would not do at all for him to touch her so. She was a gentleman's daughter and as such deserved the respect that was due to her. Mr. Darcy certainly presumed too much, if he thought she would welcome his advances after having refused his suit. Her eyes were flashing with anger and her face was flush. She stared at him, demanding he speak first.

"Are you alright?" he asked, that being foremost on his mind.

"Tolerably so. I thank you sir," she responded, her voice cold and flat.

Darcy stared at her beautiful face. How was he to approach this? Should he tell her about the contents of the letter? Surely, there was no reason to stress her. But if he didn't tell her about the letter, would she go with him? Would she trust him?

"Have you come across anybody this morning, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy asked, knowing how foolish he must sound to her.

Her eyebrow rose slightly and there was a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Do you mean other than yourself, sir?"

She was having fun at his expense. She obviously understood his meaning, but refused to make things easy for him.

_"Has she read the letter?"_ Darcy wondered nervously.

"Except for yourself, Mr. Darcy, I have not come across anyone else. It was my desire to be left alone this morning, sir," she stated. "Solitude is an illusive luxury these days. Do you not agree, Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy winced.

_"She has not read the letter,"_ he inferred. _"She hates me still and wants nothing to do with me."_

"I apologize for trespassing on your privacy, Madam," Darcy stated.

Elizabeth noted, with surprise, that his tone was more humbled than haughty. She looked up at him. He avoided her gaze. Elizabeth was confused. She decided that Mr. Darcy and his unpredictable moods were too much for her equanimity. The sooner she put some distance between herself and this man, the sooner she would find some peace. She shrugged.

"I'm sure it was not intentional sir. I am sure you have more pressing matters to occupy yourself with. If you will excuse me, I have to return to the parsonage."

Before Elizabeth could curtsey and walk away, Darcy said:

"Miss Elizabeth. There is a matter of great importance that I need to talk to you about."

Elizabeth looked very uncomfortable now.

"Mr. Darcy, sir, if you mean to further discuss last evening's …"

"I do not," Darcy interrupted her indignantly.

Elizabeth's head shot up at his abrupt words.

"I do not mean to discuss last evening's events. I will never do so. You clearly have not read my letter yet. Had you done so, you'd be comfortable in knowing that I do not intent to harass you with unwelcome sentiments."

Darcy stopped and breathed deeply to calm himself. It seemed that even uttering those words were painful to him. Elizabeth felt a pang of guilt at the rashness of her words.

"I am sorry sir," she said, surprising herself and the gentleman. "It has been a trying day for both of us, and I believe we both need time for reflection.

"Unfortunately, the situation dictates otherwise, Madam."

Elizabeth looked at him with confusion. Darcy took another deep breath and handed her the letter he had placed in his pocket earlier. Elizabeth stared at the letter in his hand.

"Another letter, sir?" She said with no little surprise.

Had the situation been different, Darcy would have laughed at the irony of the events. Nevertheless, he was too concerned for their safety at that moment.

"Please, Miss Elizabeth. This letter was not written by me, and as you can see, it is not addressed to you. However, if you'll read it, I'm sure you will concede that at this moment it very much concerns both of us."

Elizabeth took the letter from him, apprehensive and confused, she read it once quickly, and once again as if she had not understood the words the first time. Then, as if to ascertain the legitimacy of the content, she looked up at Mr. Darcy.

His grim expression and the hard set of his jaw left Elizabeth in no doubt of the severity of the situation. She folded the letter and returned it to Mr. Darcy who took it from her wordlessly.

"Is that why you asked me if I had met anyone during my walk?" she finally asked.

Darcy nodded.

"I am very glad that I was the only one who trespassed on your solitude this morning. We do not know these men. But judging from Admiral Sandry's letter, we certainly do not want to meet them on the grounds."

Elizabeth nodded her understanding. Then she looked up at him.

"I thank you for warning me, sir. I will go back to the parsonage directly. "

"There is no one at the parsonage. Lady Catherine requested the presence of your cousin at Rosings. Mr. Collins, Mrs. Collins and Miss Lucas have removed to Rosings until this matter is resolved. Mrs. Collins had left a note for you to stay indoors."

"Oh," Elizabeth said. "Then I will do just that. I will go back to the parsonage and stay indoors until they return."

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy interrupted impatiently. "I have just come from the parsonage. There is no one there. Even the maids have fled from the house. I presume they have family nearby and have gone to stay with them. Surely you do not mean to stay at the parsonage without help or protection."

Elizabeth was upset. She could see the reason in what he said. But she was too angry and tired to readily agree with him.

"Then I believe the only course of action for me would be to join them at Rosings." she finally decided.

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief. She had finally agreed to go to Rosings and he wanted to take her to safety as soon as possible.

"I will escort you to Rosings myself."

"There is no need, sir. I am very capable of walking to Rosings. You must have a lot to do at a time like this. You need not worry about me."

_"Why is this woman so frustratingly stubborn?"_ Darcy thought. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself.

"Unfortunately, I will have to disagree with you Miss Elizabeth. Although you are an excellent walker, I doubt that even you can undertake walking all the way back to Rosings after all the walking you have done today."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by Mr. Darcy as he continued.

"As for myself, at the present moment there is no matter more pressing and important than to return you safely to your friend, Mrs. Collins."

Elizabeth was still upset at the manner in which he was making all the decisions and was expecting her to accept his wishes. Her more rational side understood that Mr. Darcy was trying to protect her, but after all that had happened between them, she was in no mood to be rational. Still, she decided to go along with his request and allow him to escort her back to Rosings. After all, she would be safer with him than alone, and more importantly, she did not know her way back to Rosings from her present location.

"Very well, sir. I'd appreciate your escort," she said dryly.

Darcy let out another breath and managed a smile.

"Thank you. It will only take me a minute to unsaddle the horse. Then we will be able to ride back."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide with apprehension.

"I beg your pardon, sir?" she said indignantly. "Do you mean that you intent for us to ride your horse back to Rosings? Together?"

Darcy blushed.

"I am sorry, Miss Elizabeth. I know that this may seem a little unconventional …"

"Unconventional?" Elizabeth interjected, her voice high with anger. "No, sir. What you are suggesting is not just a little unconventional. It is utterly scandalous. Have you given any thought to what this will do to my reputation?"

"Your reputation will be the least of your worries if we do not make it back to Rosings before we are ambushed by these fugitives." Darcy snapped.

Elizabeth gasped and blushed crimson at the implication of his words. Noticing her discomfort, Darcy took a step toward her and addressed her gently.

"Elizabeth, we need to leave, now."

Elizabeth took a step back from him. She lifted her head and squared her shoulders, her eyes throwing daggers at him. Her posture reminded Darcy of the previous evening when she had torn his dreams apart. Instinctively, Darcy knew that another onslaught of Elizabeth's hurtful words were imminent. He braced himself.

"Mr. Darcy," she began, "I do not remember granting you permission to address me by my Christian name. Moreover, although my reputation does not seem so very important to you, I value it above all else. I will not ride on the same horse as you or indeed any other gentleman. You may not see any harm in it. Indeed, you may even see it as a sure way to force me to accept your wishes."

Darcy was now beyond angry. Elizabeth felt his rage and saw it in his eyes. He took a step toward her, his face pale and his jaw hard.

"I do not have the pleasure of understanding you, Madam," he said in hushed tones. "I know you hold me in the lowest esteem and that in your eyes I am not a gentleman. Pray tell me, what do you think I mean to do now? How am I forcing you to accept my wishes?"

Elizabeth would be a fool to deny that she was intimidated. His voice was hoarse with anger and his words dripped with bitterness. He was surely not a man to have as one's enemy. However, she was nothing if not stubborn. Her courage rose, and she too took a step towards her antagonist. They were standing so close she could feel his breath on her.

"If we are observed riding one horse together, my reputation will be ruined. We will be forced to enter a marriage. That is what _you_ desire, but_ I_ do not."

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, Elizabeth regretted having uttered them. She had done it again. She had let her anger, fear and indignation take over her reason and she had said things she should not have. Had she not censured herself earlier for hurting Mr. Darcy with her harsh words? Well, she had done it again, and his face was the picture of pain.

"Forgive me, Miss Bennet," he said, with a voice barely above whisper, "for overstepping my bounds. I will not burden you with my presence."

He then took a few steps back, bowed deeply, and stood gazing at his boots. Elizabeth was beyond embarrassed. What was she to do now? Should she apologize to him? Should she run as fast as she could? Yes, she decided to flee from the man who unsettled her so. She curtseyed and began walking at a fast pace.

"Miss Bennet," Darcy called after her. She turned around and looked at him enquiringly. Darcy would not meet her gaze.

"You are going the wrong way. The path you have chosen takes you to Sandry Hall. We are in fact on Sandry Hall's grounds. The path to Rosings is in the opposite direction."

"Thank you, sir," she said, mortified at her mistake. She walked back in the direction he had indicated. As she reached him, she paused and looked up at his face.

"Will you not walk back with me?" she asked offering an olive branch. He looked at her briefly and looked down again.

"If you permit me, I will follow you a few paces behind to ensure your safety. Once we reach the manor, I will allow you to go in from the main entrance by yourself. I will enter from the servants' entrance. No one need know we were together. This way, you will be safe and your reputation as well as your solitude will be intact.

Elizabeth wished for the grounds to open and swallow her whole. How was she to respond? She was exhausted. This man was too complicated for her to understand. Last night, he was so arrogant and conceited, had insulted her and her family, had made her so angry and resentful toward him. And now, here he stood, humbling himself, asking her permission to walk behind her, much like a man-servant, just to keep her safe. How can this be? How can two such different men be one and the same? What was she to do?

"Mr. Darcy," she said tentatively. "I would much rather you walked beside me, sir."

He looked up at her words. His eyes met hers and he held her gaze, wordlessly searching her soul for answers she did not have. She felt breathless.

_"Were his eyes always this dark?"_ she wondered, feeling hot and cold in equal parts. Not feeling equal to holding his penetrating gaze any longer, she looked down at her hands.

"Are you certain?" he asked, making her look up at him again. Elizabeth managed a small smile.

"I am quite certain, sir." She said.

"Then let us walk back together, Miss Elizabeth."

Darcy offered his arm tentatively, not sure of its reception. He was rewarded by the pleasure of feeling her small hand circling around his arm. They began walking, Darcy pulling his horse's rein to walk on his other side.

They walked on in silence, both lost in deep contemplation. Darcy was assessing their surrounding carefully while enjoying their momentary truce. He knew that it was a temporary arrangement, if their previous interactions were any indication. Nevertheless, he was grateful that he had managed to convince her to walk back with him. He would have preferred for them to ride back, but he understood Elizabeth's hesitation and decided not to argue the point any longer. They had a long way back to the manor and he hoped they would not come across the fugitives.

Elizabeth's thoughts were still focused on the gentleman walking beside her. She could not work him out. Worse yet, she felt unsettled by the effect he had on her. She admitted to herself, quite unwillingly, that Mr. Darcy had the uncanny capability to draw out very raw emotions in her. Whether it was anger, indignation, or passion. She stopped abruptly at her last thought. Mr. Darcy stopped and looked at her enquiringly.

"Are you alright, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Yes, sir. I am sorry. I was lost in my thoughts," she said, blushing. They began walking again. Not wanting to dwell on why she had associated the word passion with her sentiments towards Mr. Darcy, she decided to start a conversation with the gentleman.

"I would have imagined that at a stressful time as this, Lady Catherine would be in need of your counsel and protection, sir. Why are you not at Rosings? Surely you are not in pursuit of these fugitives by yourself?" Elizabeth asked archly.

Darcy smiled at her remark.

"Miss Bennet, surely you must know that my aunt is never in need of anyone's counsel. As for protection, Col. Fitzwilliam is a much more capable man in those quarters than I am. And, no, I am not in pursuit of the fugitives either."

"Then I fail to understand why you are not at Rosings at this minute sir."

"Do you, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy said nonchalantly, "I would have thought the reason to be quite obvious."

Elizabeth blushed at his words.

"_He had come for her_!" She thought with no little discomfort.

She was spared her response as they heard a screeching cry not too far from where they stood. Before they had time for conjecture as to the source of the cry, they heard hooves of several horses coming toward them. Darcy took hold of Elizabeth's hand and began running off the lane toward the woods. Within seconds, Elizabeth found herself pressed firmly between a row of tall hedges and Mr. Darcy's unnervingly warm body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all,**

**As promised, this is a much longer chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. I know many of you wanted some Darcy/Elizabeth intimacy. But that cannot happen until they get to know one another better. Don't worry though. There are lots of Darcy/Elizabeth action in this chapter and the ones that follow. Please R&R. Your reviews bring smile to my face and make me want to write more. I want to know what you guys think about all the characters, the jokes, and the adventure.**

**Next Chapter will be up on Sunday.**

***The usual disclaimer applies.**

Chapter 4

Col. Fitzwilliam was a man of the world. By virtue of his military training, he was experienced in the art of strategizing. He knew how to anticipate his enemies' movements and how to plan the perfect counter attack. When in London, as the son of the Earl of Matlock, he was welcomed to the best of gatherings and met with a variety of people. Though not as rich as his older brother, nor as handsome as his cousin, he was charming and sociable, and knew how to flirt with ladies of the ton. As a result, he was always well versed in the games people played both on battlefields and amidst London's haughtiest families.

Alas, all his battlefield training and all his personable charm was of no use when dealing with his aunt, Lady Catherine, once she was informed that her other nephew, Mr. Darcy was not at Rosings to attend her.

"What do you mean he is not here, Fitzwilliam? Where is He?" she had asked glaring at the colonel.

"Do you mean at this particular moment, Madam?" Fitzwilliam asked cheekily. "I'm afraid I do not know where Darcy is at this particular minute."

"Do not be impertinent, Fitzwilliam. I do not care for impertinence," her ladyship said.

Mr. Collins, who had been quiet for a total of five minutes, felt the need to interject in support of his patroness.

"Yes indeed," he began, "I have often noted that impertinence is most undignified." Collins ended with a deep bow.

"Indeed, Mr. Collins," Col. Fitzwilliam returned, "Almost as undignified as speaking when not spoken to. Wouldn't you agree, Lady Catherine?"

"Quite," said her ladyship. "But that is nothing to the point. I demand to know where my nephew is."

"Well, I am right here at your disposal, Madam." Col. Fitzwilliam replied, with his most charming smile.

"Do not try to be diverting, Fitzwilliam. I do not care for levity either." Her ladyship glared.

"Well, now. That's a quandary!" Col. Fitzwilliam said with a twinkle in his eyes. "What do you say, Mr. Collins. Which of the two is the greater evil? Impertinence or levity?"

The parson's eyes darted toward Lady Catherine in order to ascertain the answer most pleasing to her ladyship.

"Well, … I think," he began, but was unceremoniously interrupted by Lady Catherine.

"Do not attempt to think Mr. Collins. It does not become you."

"Indeed," said the colonel, barely able to hide his mirth. "Quite a waste of effort."

Mr. Collins bowed again, not entirely sure what he was to say or do. His wife, however, understood, too painfully the meaning in Col. Fitzwilliam's words. She blushed and looked down at her hands. Col. Fitzwilliam did not fail to notice her discomfort. Feeling mortified that his words had caused the young woman embarrassment he walked towards her and sat beside her on the sofa.

"I believe you must be worried for your friend, Mrs. Collins."

She looked up at his words and nodded.

"Indeed. Eliza is very intelligent and quite independent. But, under the present circumstances, I cannot help but be concerned."

"Well, let me put your mind at ease then," he whispered. "Unless I am very much mistaken, your friend is in the company of my cousin at this minute."

Mrs. Collins looked at him with no little surprise.

"How is it that she is with Mr. Darcy, sir?"

"You see, when I last saw my cousin this morning, he was on his way to find Miss Elizabeth."

"I'm glad to hear that," Mrs. Collins remarked. "But should they not be back at Rosings by now, sir?"

Col. Fitzwilliam thought for a moment before he responded.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you, Madam. Darcy is an excellent fellow with great sense. He will keep her safe." He hesitated before he continued, "Furthermore, I believe having some private time together will bring them both great deal of pleasure."

Mrs. Collins stared at the captain indignantly.

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

The colonel smiled reassuringly.

"I believe my cousin greatly admires your friend,"

Mrs. Collins considered the information for a few seconds before she said, "Col. Fitzwilliam, Eliza is a guest in my house. Her comfort, safety, and reputation are of paramount importance to me."

Understanding her discomfort, the colonel stated, "My cousin is the best of men, Mrs. Collins. He is the most honorable man I know. He will never do anything to harm or compromise your friend."

Mrs. Collins did not reply. The Colonel felt the need to explain further.

"I know I speak out of bounds and I know my cousin will be very upset with me for discussing his private affairs. He has not confided in me, but I believe he is in a sure way to offer for your friend."

"You astonish me, sir."

"Had you no idea then?"

"Oh, as for that, I have always perceived an attraction on Mr. Darcy's side towards Eliza. But I never thought he would act on it."

"Well, I don't know that he has. But Darcy is a devoted brother and a devoted friend. It is only natural that when he falls in love with a lady, he will be devoted to her and want to marry her. And, Darcy is a man who always gets what he desires."

"Well, I am happy to hear that. Although, I do believe that Mr. Darcy will have to work very hard to convince Eliza to marry him."

"I beg your pardon," Col. Fitzwilliam said with indignation, "do you mean to tell me that she may not have him? Need I remind you that Darcy is a _very_ eligible man?"

Mrs. Collins smiled confidently.

"I am well aware of Mr. Darcy's eligibility. However, I know my friend very well. She is a true romantic and will not marry for anything but the deepest love and respect."

Col. Fitzwilliam reflected on her words for a moment, and smiled.

"Well, it appears that my cousin is in luck."

"What do you mean, sir?

"Consider, Mrs. Collins, What can be more romantic than a charming bachelor rescuing and protecting his damsel in distress?"

Mrs. Collins laughed merrily.

"You paint a beautiful and romantic picture, except that Eliza will never admit to being a damsel in distress, and Mr. Darcy does not take the trouble to be charming.

Col. Fitzwilliam laughed too.

"Oh, dear. Now _you_ are painting a rather grim picture."

"Well, let us hope that yours is closer to reality than mine. I dearly love my friend, and I truly believe that what she needs is a strong partner who can appreciate her vivacity and intellect."

Col. Fitzwilliam nodded understandingly.

"Yes, and what my cousin needs is a woman of strong mettle who can put up with his demanding nature and bring joy to his life."

"What is it you are saying to Mrs. Collins?" Lady Catherine interrupted, "I must have my share in the conversation. Fitzwilliam, I demand to know where Darcy is."

Col. Fitzwilliam smiled at Mrs. Collins and walked away to calm Lady Catherine's nerves and redirect her thoughts for what seemed to be the hundredth time that morning.

_"Darcy, old man, you owe me a great deal for this,"_ he thought to himself. _"I hope at least you are enjoying your time with your lady." _

Col. Fitzwilliam smiled mischievously as he pictured Darcy, somewhere in the woods, enjoying an intimate embrace with his beloved.

Col. Fitzwilliam's picture was in fact not far from the truth. Mr. Darcy was indeed quite intimate with Miss Elizabeth at that very moment. But their experience was not exactly a romantic one. He had Elizabeth pinned against the hedgerows, his body blocking her from view. He had one hand firmly placed on her shoulder, while his other hand held Poseidon's rein. Elizabeth stood in Mr. Darcy's embrace, anxiously hoping that the horsemen, whoever they were, would pass by them without noticing them. Much to her discomfort and mortification, her entire body was alive to where his large hand rested on her shoulder possessively.

Within seconds, a group of horsemen passed by. Darcy realized that they could not have been the fugitives, as they looked like stable hands and farmers. As soon as the fading sounds of hooves indicated the horsemen where far enough, Darcy whispered, "All is well, Miss Elizabeth. I'm sorry if I scared you. It seems they were stable hands and farmers. There was no way for me to tell from afar so I saw no choice but for us to leave the path and hide."

And then he removed his hand from her shoulder leaving Elizabeth confused and embarrassed for her disheveled feelings. She took a deep breath to compose herself before she turned around to face him.

"I understand, sir. I appreciate your swiftness."

_"Was that a compliment?"_ Darcy wondered with surprise.

He had not moved back yet and Elizabeth had to crane her neck up to look at him. They were both quite aware of their closeness. Elizabeth suddenly found it very hard to breathe. He was staring at her in his unique unnerving way. Until yesterday, she thought he was finding fault with her, but she knew better now. His eyes were so demanding, and yet so gentle. She could not hold his gaze, and yet she was unable to look away. Noting her discomfort, Mr. Darcy stepped back and looked away toward the lane.

"Should we go back to the lane, sir?" Elizabeth said, trying hard to sound normal.

Mr. Darcy's gaze was back on her again.

"I believe we should make our way to Rosings in the woods. It is easier for us to hide here than on the lane, and I know my way around these woods very well."

"Do you believe we are in grave danger, sir?"

Mr. Darcy shifted his weight from one foot to another uncomfortably.

"Those horsemen we saw were all armed," he said.

Elizabeth waited for him to explain his meaning. He did not. He was staring ahead of him seemingly forgetting all about her presence.

"Admiral Sandry's letter indicated that he would send armed men to Rosings for protection," she suggested, "Perhaps these were the men he had mentioned"

"Perhaps," Darcy said, not sounding convinced at all. Absently, he rubbed his chin. Elizabeth found his action endearing.

_"Why am I noting the gentleman's habits?"_ Elizabeth admonished herself and frowned. Darcy turned at that moment and noticed her frown. Interpreting her frown as a sign of her concern and fear, he moved to reassure her.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy called gently.

"Yes?"

"Please do not be afraid. I will protect you."

He had misread her frown, and Elizabeth was thankful for that. It will not do for him to know that she had been thinking about him. However, his concern for her touched her heart.

Even after being so harshly rejected by her only hours ago, he was still civil. No, he was more than civil. He was gentle and kind. He had come to her rescue, although she was not in an immediate danger. Yet, he had come for her, had swallowed his pride, had put aside his humiliation, and offered his escort and his protection to her. How could she not respond to his generous and selfless act? No matter what her opinion of him, she was determined to be fair, respectful, and above all, kind to the man who had humbled himself for her. Elizabeth's face transformed as she awarded him with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, sir."

She had never smiled at him in that way. He knew her smiles and had taken great pleasure in observing and identifying the meaning behind each. She had a cheeky smile, which appeared when she said something impertinent. He had been at the receiving end of that smile many times. She had a loving smile, which was reserved only for her sister, Jane. She also had a smile, which signified her pleasure when walking out in nature, reading an interesting passage in a book, or singing a song.

This smile, however, was a different one, and it filled Darcy with so much joy, and something akin to hope. Perhaps they could start anew.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy began hesitantly. "It is going to be a long and winding path back to Rosings from here. You should ride Poseidon, and I will walk beside you."

Elizabeth paled in apprehension.

"Oh, there is no need for that, Mr. Darcy. I can walk back." She said, hoping he would not press her.

"I know you are capable to walk back, but surely it is more comfortable to ride." Darcy countered, preparing for yet another argument.

"Not really, walking is much more comfortable." Elizabeth was going to be polite, but she simply could not agree to ride.

"Nevertheless," Darcy said, holding her elbow and moving her toward Poseidon. "I insist that you ride back."

Elizabeth was uncharacteristically quiet, although her eyes were full of emotions Darcy could not comprehend. Mr. Darcy's voice softened a little as he continued.

"There is nothing untoward in what I am suggesting. You are an intelligent woman, surely you can see reason in what I suggest. Shall we try to put aside our disagreements until we are safely back at Rosings?"

How was she to argue with him when she knew he was in the right? She had no other course of action but to agree. She took a calming breath and waited for him to prepare the tall intimidating horse.

"_The man and the horse are so alike_," she thought begrudgingly.

Mr. Darcy brought the horse close to Elizabeth. He then stood directly in front of her and placed his hands on both sides of her waist to lift her up. However, as soon as he touched her, he felt her body tremble. He looked down at her, only to find her face pale and her eyes closed. He was confused as to the source of her reaction.

"Miss Elizabeth, are you unwell?" he asked, still holding her.

"No, sir. I am quite alright." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Mr. Darcy was not convinced, but decided not to press her. Perhaps she was upset because of their latest argument. He gently lifted her off the ground. Her hands gripped his sleeves forcefully and a small gasp escaped her as Darcy placed her on the saddle. Suddenly, comprehension downed on Darcy. He stared at her in disbelief. Her eyes were closed shut, and her body was shaking violently. She still hadn't let go of his coat sleeves. Darcy's heart broke for her.

_"My poor little darling,"_ he thought. _"You are afraid of horses. And you are too proud to tell me."_

"Miss Elizabeth," he said, determined to help her out of her discomfort.

Elizabeth opened her eyes hesitantly, looking down at him.

"Yes, sir?"

"I have a better idea. Sandry Hall is much closer than Rosings. Why don't we go there instead? I am sure that Admiral Sandry will lend us one of his carriages to take us back to Rosings after we have rested there and partaken of some refreshment."

Elizabeth stared at him, still not able to breathe comfortably.

"There is only one problem, though," Darcy continued. "We cannot ride to Sandry Hall. In fact, it is much easier to walk. I'm sorry for asking, but do you think you can walk to the manor instead of riding?"

"Yes," Elizabeth almost yelled. "Yes, I believe that is a great idea."

Darcy smiled.

"Then allow me to help you down," he said.

Elizabeth, realizing she had been holding on to his sleeves all this time, let go of them immediately and blushed. Darcy wrapped his hands around her small waist and lifted her off the horse. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he lifted her and gently placed her on the ground. Darcy looked at her to ensure she was feeling better. Color had returned to her face, and her breathing was more regulated.

They began walking once again. Elizabeth holding on to Darcy's arm and Darcy pulling his horse behind them as they made their way through the forest in the opposite direction and toward Sandry Hall.

Finally being able to breathe comfortably, Elizabeth wondered how lucky it was that Mr. Darcy should think of another path for them where they could walk instead of riding that monstrous beast. Just then, Elizabeth realized that it was not a matter of luck at all. He knew! He knew of her fear of horses! He had understood her reaction. She was embarrassed. He knew she was afraid. A gentleman such as Mr. Darcy, who found great pleasure in riding, would surely find her fear of horses pitiful and disgusting. But he had not laughed at her. He had not even made mention of it. Instead, he had offered an alternative plan, had pretended, to ease her out of riding the horse in the most dignified way.

_"How can this man, who offended me and my family just a day ago, be so thoughtful? So wonderfully caring?" _She wondered.

She looked up at him, preparing to thank him for his caring gesture. But before she could formulate her words, Darcy looked down at her, and smiled reassuringly. He did not say anything. He did not need to. All he had to say was in his eyes. He had read her appreciation in her eyes, and that was enough. He did not require any words. He turned his gaze back on the road again. Elizabeth was speechless. She was only beginning to understand the depth of the man walking beside her. The thought of having misjudged him was too mortifying for her to bear. But she was no longer ignorant of that possibility. She decided that as soon as she was safely back at the parsonage, she will read his letter with all the fairness he deserved. For the time being, she decided to distract herself by talking with the gentleman.

"I cannot stop thinking about the cry we heard earlier," Elizabeth began. "Who do you suppose it was, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked.

"I do not know. It came from the other side of the lanes."

"I hope that no one was hu….", Elizabeth was silenced as Mr. Darcy came to an abrupt stop. Elizabeth looked up at him enquiringly. He raised his finger to his mouth indicating for her to be silent. Elizabeth looked around nervously. At first, she did not know why Mr. Darcy had stopped. But then, she heard it too. It was the unmistakable sound of footsteps on broken branches of the forest floor.

Mr. Darcy quickly positioned Elizabeth behind a tree and whispered, "Stay here. Do not move unless I call you. If something happens to me, run in that direction as fast as your feet take you." He pointed in the direction of a group of trees located north of where they stood.

"But," Elizabeth began to protest.

"Elizabeth! You will do as I bid." He interrupted her, his demanding words only slightly softened by the way he said her name."

Had it been any other circumstance, Elizabeth would have told the gentleman what she thought of his demanding words and his dominating attitude. But, she understood the seriousness of their situation. So, for the first time in their acquaintance, Elizabeth did as Mr. Darcy bid, without making a fuss.

Mr. Darcy walked a few paces away from where she stood, reached into the pocket of his riding coat and brought out a pistol. Elizabeth gasped, her heart beating fast with anticipation.

"Who goes there?" Mr. Darcy called out, "Come out. I am armed and I will shoot if you don't identify yourself."

"Darcy?" came a voice from behind the trees, and out came a gentleman walking directly toward Darcy. Upon recognizing the approaching man, Darcy dropped his arm holding the gun.

"Robert?" he asked, with no little surprise.

"Bloody hell, Darcy. Is that really you?

"What are you doing here?" Darcy asked, placing the gun back in his pocket.

"Well, we are on Sandry Hall's grounds, and last I checked, I am a Sandry. So, the question is, what are you doing here?"

"I'm staying at Rosings," Darcy replied. He then walked back to where Elizabeth hid behind the tree. She looked pale.

"It is alright. Come." He said, holding her elbow. She allowed him to take her to where the young man stood. Sandry was still holding a gun.

Upon seeing her, the gentleman moved forward, his impression changing from shock to interest.

"And who is this beautiful creature? Darcy, I insist that you introduce us directly."

"Put away your gun, Robert. You are scaring the lady." Darcy admonished.

The young man did as he was bid. He put away his gun and took his hat off and took a step toward Elizabeth. He was a handsome young man, with sandy blond her and laughing blue eyes. He was a tall man, though not as tall as Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy performed the introductions.

"Miss Bennet, this is Captain Robert Sandry of Sandry Hall. This is Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn, Heartforshire." he introduced in his most impassive voice.

"It is a pleasure to meet you captain," Elizabeth curtseyed.

"The pleasure is all mine," Captain Sandry said, taking hold of Elizabeth' hand and kissing it boldly. Elizabeth flushed. Darcy cleared his voice and addressed Captain Sandry.

"Robert, forgive me, but I had heard that you were…"

"Killed in a battle?" Sandry finished Darcy's sentence, "I know. It seems that news of my untimely demise has been grossly exaggerated and wide spread."

"Well," Darcy said thoughtfully, "I'm glad it was just a rumor then. When did you return to England?"

"Last week," he returned. "Although. Had I known such a beauty resided nearby, I would have been here much sooner." He said, smiling at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled back. He was flirting with her. But she was immune to his charms.

"Are you aiding the admiral in capturing the criminals then?" She asked.

"Criminals?" asked Captain Sandry and laughed bitterly. "Yes, I am definitely catching some criminals."

The sarcasm in Sandry's voice did not scape Darcy's notice.

"I say, Darcy. Does this magnificent horse belong to your stables?" Sandry asked, walking toward Poseidon.

Darcy nodded.

"Well, you were always a lucky man. Best horses, best land, and now it seems, the most beautiful ladies too." Sandry said staring at Elizabeth meaningfully.

Darcy stepped forward.

"Mind your words and you manner, Robert. Miss Bennet is a gentlewoman. She is staying with her friend, the parson's wife. I was escorting her to Rosings where her friend is staying at the moment."

Sandry smiled.

"Always the impeccable gentleman. Eh, Darcy?"

Darcy winced at his words, remembering Elizabeth's admonishments from the night before. He felt rather than saw her gaze on himself.

"You do realize that you are going the wrong way, Darcy. This way leads to Sandry Hall." The Captain said, oblivious of their discomfort.

"Yes. We decided it was safer and faster to go to Sandry Hall instead of Rosings."

"Well, it is definitely faster. As for safer, I am not so sure. As you know, there are criminals out there." Sundry said, looking at Darcy. Darcy held his gaze wondering at his words.

"If you are walking to Sandry Hall, may I borrow your horse, Darcy?"

"Are you not walking back with us to the manor?"

"No, not just yet. I have to see someone." He said cryptically.

"Of course, you can take Poseidon."

"Thanks old man, I will return him to you soon," he said as he mounted the horse.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Bennet. I look forward to seeing you again very soon." He then turned and addressed Darcy.

"Take care, Darcy and do not trust anyone. Give my regards to my sister and the Admiral. Tell them I will pay them an overdue visit soon."

And he was off. Mr. Darcy frowned as he watched the captain ride away in the opposite direction. Darcy stared after him until he was out of sight. He then turned to Elizabeth, his jaw set and his mien dark.

"Miss Elizabeth, I believe we should walk faster and reach the manor as soon as possible. I cannot feel easy until we are safety indoors."

Agreeing wholeheartedly, Elizabeth fell into step with him and they made their way cautiously but quickly toward Sandry Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elizabeth stole a glance at the quiet gentleman walking beside her. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. He was never a great conversationalist, but now, there was a certain unease in his mien that made Elizabeth quite uncomfortable. He was worried about something, and Elizabeth could see it in his deep frown and the hard line of his mouth.

"Mr. Darcy," she said, unable to contain herself. "I believe we must have some conversation."

He looked down at her, embarrassed for his poor manners.

"Forgive me, Miss Elizabeth. I did not mean to neglect you."

"You did not neglect me, sir. Moreover, I believe I am well acquainted with you to know of your lack of interest in engaging in mundane conversation."

Perceiving her twinkling eyes, he understood that he was once again at the receiving end of her wit. He smiled. She was certainly not one to let an uncomfortable circumstance dampen her spirits.

"I assure you, Miss Elizabeth, anyone who's had the pleasure of conversing with you will find it anything but mundane."

"How gallant of you, Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth countered. "I never took you for a flatterer."

"I am not a flatterer, and even had I been one, I would not dare to flatter you. you are certainly not the kind of woman to be impressed by flattery." He stated.

Elizabeth smiled. He may be proud and disagreeable, but he was certainly an intelligent man.

"I have often noted your reluctance to speak, sir. Or perhaps, it is only me you refuse to converse with."

Darcy looked at her with no little surprise.

"Surely, you do not believe that."

"I certainly do. We once spent almost half an hour together in the library at Netherfield without exchanging a single word with each other. It seemed you were intent on ignoring me."

Darcy remembered that day in the library so clearly. Being alone with her in that library for half an hour was equal ecstasy and agony for him. He had decided to ignore her, but every minute was a struggle. He had a book open in his hands, pretending to read the same page the entire time. But all he could see was her, and all he could feel was her. The room smelled like her, a mixture of lavender and peach. Her curls looked lighter as the sun shown on her through the library window. Indeed, she looked like an angel sitting a few agonizing feet away from him, smiling as she read her book. In his mind, he had gone to her, had kissed her beautiful lips, had lifted her small frame and placed her on his lap. In his mind, she had responded to his kisses and had welcomed his possessive hands eagerly caressing her curves. In his mind, she had become his. How could he talk to her? She overwhelmed him. Her laughter, her eyes, her words. Everything about her overwhelmed him.

"Did it occur to you, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy stated still dazed by his thoughts of that day, "that it may not be my lack of interest in you that hinders our conversations?

Elizabeth looked up at him, confused by his words.

"It is not?" she asked.

"No. Indeed, it is quite the opposite. I very much desire your company and your conversation. But your presence, your wit and your beauty overpower me so as to render me speechless."

Elizabeth blushed crimson. But he did not look away. His eyes held hers and demanded for her to see the truth of his words. She did and the depth of what she saw terrified her. She looked away toward the road. She could not return his intense gaze because she could not return the feelings behind his gaze. What he felt for her was so plainly written in his eyes, not only she saw it, she felt it. But she did not love him. She did not even like him. Circumstances had thrown them together, and she had to admit that he had been everything a gentleman aught to be. But that still did not mean she could forgive him for what he had done to her sister, and to Mr. Wickham. Nor did it ease the sting of his insulting words from the previous night. She could not deny that she too may have been harsh in her reprimands of him, but she was still of the mind that Mr. Darcy was a proud and selfish man. She kept her gaze on the road, avoiding Mr. Darcy's.

He understood her meaning. She had seen what he held in his eyes, and she was not interested. Of course she was not interested. Had she not told him so last night? He was ashamed of his feelings now. Why could he not accept her refusal as a gentleman should?

_"Because I am not a gentleman. Had she not told me that, also?" _He told himself.

He had proposed to her and she had refused him. That had to be the end of their affair. But he was too selfish to respect her wishes. He had written to her, defending himself. To what purpose? And now, in the midst of the danger they were in, he was embarrassing her and himself by professing feelings she did not welcome. She was courteous and even kind to him today because of their circumstances. But it was clear that she wanted nothing more than to be free of him. She was never going to love him.

Darcy's heart wrenched at that thought. It was a reality he had to accept. If he truly loved her, which he knew he did, he should respect her wishes. He should protect her and keep her safe until she was back at the parsonage. And then, he should leave. He should go far away from her, and everything that would remind him of her. His love for her consumed him. She had become all he was, all he felt, and all he thought. How was he to run away from himself?

After what seemed to Elizabeth a very long time, she looked at him again. He was looking straight ahead. His face was even grimmer than before. He looked tired. Elizabeth looked down at where her hand rested on his arm. She was suddenly struck by the thought that as dramatic and uncomfortable as their situation was, there was something very natural and comforting in the way her hand rested in the crook of his arm. For two people who had such differing feelings towards each other, they walked with such ease. She remembered their dance at the Netherfield ball. Even amidst her verbal combat with the infuriating gentleman, she had felt great satisfaction in dancing with him. Their minds fought while their bodies danced in perfect accord.

_"How odd," _she thought_, "that for two opposite persons, our bodies are in such great harmony."_

She blushed at her own thoughts. Intent on changing their mood, she decided to once again start a conversation with him.

"Will you tell me about the Sandrys, sir?" She asked.

Lost in his dark thoughts, Darcy suddenly started at her question. He took a deep breath to calm his unsettled emotions. If she can be civil, so can I.

"Certainly. What would you like to know?"

Pleased that he was willing to cooperate, she asked, "How long have you known the captain?"

"Captain Sandry and I attended Cambridge together. Being a neighbor of my aunt's, naturally, I knew of the family. But I have never met the other members of the family."

"Being a neighbor of Lady Catherine's, I would have thought that the families would visit often! For, who wouldn't want the attention and benevolence of Lady Catherine's?"

"Who, indeed?" He said sardonically, smiling at her. She was happy to see the smile return to his face.

_"He is quite handsome when he smiles," _She thought.

"The Sandrys and the De Bourghs have never been on friendly terms." Darcy explained.

"Why is that, sir?" Elizabeth asked, genuinely interested.

"Lady Catherine strongly believes in preserving the ranks."

"Are not the Sandrys landed gentry?"

"The old Mr. Sandry was a mill owner from the North of England. He married a gentleman's daughter and bought this place, which used to be called the Radcliff Manor. He changed the name to Sandry Hall, renovated the house and settled down with his wife and children. From what I hear, many of their neighbors welcomed them to the neighborhood."

"Did Lady Catherine believe them to be below her notice?" Elizabeth asked mischievously.

"No," Darcy replied. "She thought them below her station, but sadly, not below her notice."

Elizabeth laughed. Darcy's heart beat faster at her beautiful laugh and his smile grew deeper.

"Poor Mr. Sandry," Elizabeth said.

"Oh, don't feel too badly for him." Darcy said still smiling. "Mr. Sandry was not to be intimidated by Lady Catherine. He severed the connection with the De Bourghs within a year of moving into the neighborhood."

"You are not in earnest, sir," Elizabeth said unbelievingly. "He did not do that."

"Oh, but he did, Miss Elizabeth." Darcy responded. "And he did it in a manner my aunt is likely to never recover from."

"Tell me." Elizabeth said, her eyes twinkling with interest.

"Are you sure you are equal to hearing it? I would not want to hurt your sensibilities." Darcy said gravely. His eyes, however, were full of mirth.

"I am quite sure, sir." Elizabeth was charmed by his playful manner.

"Well then, prepare yourself for something dreadful," He said, mischievously. And continued, "at a gathering at Rosings, my aunt had the presumption to instruct Mrs. Sandry on how to raise her daughter as a lady."

"Oh, no!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Yes, well, you know how my aunt is." Darcy responded, seemingly embarrassed.

"Yes, I assume Mr. Sandry did not like your aunt's suggestions."

"I doubt you could call her words suggestions. But, you are right. Mr. Sandry told Lady Catherine that Mrs. Sandry was more than capable of raising her daughter as a lady, as she herself was a lady. My aunt retaliated by saying that regardless of her breeding and beauty, Miss Sandry's chances of making an advantages marriage amongst the ton was greatly damaged by the fact that she was not a gentleman's daughter."

Elizabeth gasped. Unable to continue walking, she stopped and turned to face Mr. Darcy.

"What a terrible thing to say. Although, I can perfectly believe Lady Catherine capable of saying these words."

"Yes, and very eloquently too." Darcy said sardonically.

"What did Mr. Sandry say?"

"I believe his exact words were 'better to be a mill owner's daughter than a blabbering hussy.' "

Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief. Her hands flew to her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. Her shoulders began to shake and then the mirth in her eyes transferred to her lips in what Darcy thought was the most beautiful music in the world. She laughed. Darcy took in a deep breath and smiled at her.

_"What a joy it is to make this woman laugh,"_ he thought.

Darcy shook his head to clear his thoughts. He once again offered his arm to Elizabeth, which she took with a smile still lingering on her lips. They walked on for a few more minutes before Elizabeth began speaking again.

"Is the admiral old Mr. Sandry's son, then?"

"Yes. Mr. Sandry had four children. His oldest son, Thomas Sandry, came into inheritance three years ago, when Mr. Sandry passed away. Admiral Sandry is the second son. Then there is Robert Sandry, and finally Miss Sandry."

"Why is the admiral at Sandry Hall? Does Mr. Sandry reside in London?"

"Unfortunately, about a year ago, Mr. Sandry and his mother were both killed when their carriage turned on the road. The admiral was stationed in Spain at that time. He was called back to England to take over the estate in his brother's place."

"How tragic for them to lose both their mother and brother so!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Yes. Well, from what I hear, both the admiral and his sister are quite recluse and live a very quiet life at Sandry Hall."

"Is Miss Sandry very young?"

"She is older than you by at least three or four years. I have heard that she is very accomplished and quite a beauty."

"Have you never seen her in London during the season, sir?"

"No. I have not had that pleasure."

"I take it they don't travel in the same circles as you do."

Darcy looked down at her sharply.

"You disapprove of my circle of acquaintances, Miss Elizabeth?" He asked with an edge to his words.

"Quite the contrary, sir. I believe _you_ disapprove of those outsideof _your_ circle." She replied. The meaning behind her words were not lost on Darcy.

"I do not presume to know anything about those outside of my acquaintance." Darcy said impassively.

"Clearly."

Darcy stopped and turned towards her.

"What is it you are accusing me of now?"

"Nothing sir. We both agree that you care nothing about those who are unrelated to you." Elizabeth shrugged and turned to walk again, only to be stopped by Mr. Darcy's hand holding her arm and turning her back to face him once more.

"We agree on no such thing, and you will kindly refrain from attributing me with thoughts and feelings that are not mine."

Although he spoke softly, there was an edge to his words that intimidated Elizabeth. But she was more than happy to retaliate and respond in kind.

"Come, Mr. Darcy. I have seen how you behave amongst people of lower standing than your own. You may not be as blunt in expressing yourself as Lady Catherine, but one can clearly see the resemblance in the turn of your minds. You both like to preserve the ranks."

Now he was offended. To be called arrogant and conceited was one thing, but to be placed in the same category as his aunt, whose behavior had always filled him with shame and anger, was quite another.

_"Can her opinion of me become any worse?"_ Darcy wondered.

"I am nothing like my aunt." Darcy said taking a step toward her, his tall frame towering over her. "While I have great affection for her as the sister of my most beloved mother, I have never thought as she does and I have never behaved as she has. As for my circle of acquaintances, need I remind you that Mr. Bingley, whose wealth comes entirely from trade, is among my closest friends?"

Elizabeth was mollified by his words. It was true that he had chosen to be friends with Mr. Bingley who was clearly below Mr. Darcy's rank in society. If nothing else, that showed that when it came to his friends, he cared little about the dictates of society. Furthermore, he had offered for her. Although a gentleman's daughter, she was not wealthy or well connected. He had ignored the dictates of society when it came to his heart as well.

Still she felt the need to press her point.

"You thought everyone in Hertfordshire was beneath your notice." Elizabeth said stepping closer, their faces inches apart. "You barely spoke to anybody but to give them a set down. Indeed, you hardly noticed anyone."

"I noticed you." He said with a raised voice.

Elizabeth blushed and looked down.

"Yes, only to find fault in me."

"What? What lunacy is this?" Darcy said, part confusion, part fury.

Elizabeth did not respond. Her eyes were fixed on the ground. Darcy gripped her arms, frustration surging through him.

"Look at me," he demanded. She did not.

"Elizabeth," he said, his voice noticeably softer, "Please."

_Why did he have to say her name that way? Why did he have to be gentle? When he was impassive and proud, she could easily look at him, reprimand him, even hate him. But when he looked at her with those demanding eyes, when he called her in that caressing manner, she was defenseless._

She looked up at him and saw the plea in his eyes.

"What have I said or done to make you think I have been finding fault in you?"

She had to be honest. His eyes demanded that of her. And she was unable to refuse.

"You called me 'tolerable'," Elizabeth said. "You said I was 'not handsome enough to tempt you.'"

Darcy stared at her dumbfounded. He looked as if he did not understand what she had said. She must be mistaken. Maybe she misheard him. And then, understanding downed on him. His mind went from confusion to understanding, to mortification, anger, and then pain.

"I… I ….", unable to speak, he let go of her shoulders. His hand went to his mouth, raked through his hair, and then dropped to his side. How could he be so stupid? So, hurtful! Why had he said those words? How she must have felt when she had heard his words. He turned to her, embarrassed and unsure.

"I did not mean it," he began. "I did not mean a word of what I said that night at the assembly."

Elizabeth looked up at his words.

"I did not know anyone could hear me. Indeed, I should not have said those words at all. I did not even look at you before I formulated an answer to Bingley. I just wanted him to leave me alone." Darcy explained.

"It is quite alright, sir. I do not need your assurances or your apology."

"You may not need it, Miss Elizabeth. But I have to offer it. Please allow me to explain."

Elizabeth nodded her acquiescence.

"Last autumn, when we first came to Hertfordshire, I was not myself. Something…something terrible had happened to my family, and I was still recovering from the effects of it. That night at the assembly, I was in a dark mood, and hearing people talk about my wealth not more than minutes since I had walked in the room, made me even more miserable. I know there is no excuse for my thoughtless words. But I humbly apologize to you."

Elizabeth did not respond. Darcy moved closer and took hold of her hand and held it between his large ones.

"Had I been in the right state of mind to truly look at you that night, I would not have uttered those words. I did look at you, days later, at Lucas Lodge. I had the pleasure to look at you, and see you for the first time. It wasn't long since I considered you one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance. Surely, you must see that."

She did see it. The admiration is his eyes, and the openness of his expression left little doubt in her mind that Mr. Darcy indeed found her beautiful. Although, Elizabeth never sought his admiration, his compliments brought her great pleasure.

"Can you forgive me?" Mr. Darcy asked, suddenly looking and sounding much younger.

She realized then, that even from the beginning of their acquaintance, she cared about his opinion of her. She was deeply affected by his words at the assembly. She had told herself that it was because he had wounded her vanity. But now, she knew it was more than that. Her feelings were hurt, because somehow, his opinion of her mattered, greatly. And now, knowing that he found her handsome meant more than a balm to a wounded vanity. She felt the distinct pleasure of attracting his attention. It seemed that all these months, she had wanted him to want her. She smiled, despite herself, and then blushed becomingly at her own reaction to him.

"Yes, sir. And I thank you for your compliments." She finally responded.

Mr. Darcy bowed over the hand he was holding and bestowed a kiss on her knuckles. He then placed her hand on his arm and began walking with her again. They did not talk any more as they were both lost in their thoughts. Elizabeth had to reflect on how dramatically her thoughts and feeling were changing. Mr. Darcy was glad that he had apologized to her for his thoughtless words. He hoped that could be a beginning to a new understanding between the two. With a smile, he wondered how many more explanations and apologies were in store for him.

Within minutes, the house was in full view. It was a smaller house than Rosings, but it appeared to be well taken care of. As the two approached the house, the doors of the front entrance opened and an old man wearing a livery stepped out, bowing to them both.

"Good afternoon, Madam, Sir."

Mr. Darcy brought out his card and handed it to the old man.

"Present my card to the admiral."

"If you please wait in the parlor, I shall deliver your card directly."

The old butler showed them to a large room off the main hall and disappeared with Mr. Darcy's card. Elizabeth surveyed the room curiously and then turned to Mr. Darcy, only to find him staring at her in his usual unnerving manner.

"You must be feeling relieved, sir."

"I will be relived once you are safely restored to your friend at the parsonage."

"Well, if the admiral lends us his carriage, that will happen soon. You will be happy to be rid of me," she said with a smile.

"I assure you, Miss Elizabeth. It is quite the contrary."

Before Elizabeth could formulate an answer, the door opened, and in walked a tall man with a handsome face and a rather self-assured air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all,**

**Thank you so much for all your comments and reviews. I love your reactions to the different characters. It is so great to see how some of you can already guess where I am going with the story, and how some of you are so wrong :P**

**This is such an amazing ride. Please stay with me and keep me going with your reviews. **

Chapter 6

The tall man had an attractive face and an impressive physique. He was fashionably dressed and had an air of elegance about him that impressed Elizabeth as soon as he walked in the room. His long strides took him across the room to where Mr. Darcy stood.

"Mr. Darcy?" he asked, and bowed. "I am Admiral Sandry, at your service."

Darcy returned his bow with one of his own.

"Thank you admiral. I apologize for our unexpected arrival."

"Not a bit of it. I'm honored by your presence." He said and then turned his attention to Elizabeth. Darcy walked toward Elizabeth and stood beside her to perform the introductions.

"May I present Miss Bennet of Longbourn, Hertfordshire?"

The Admiral walked toward her and bowed.

"Welcome to Sandry Hall, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth curtseyed.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, admiral."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," he said, offering his arm to Elizabeth.

"Please allow me to show you to the drawing room. I believe my sister is awaiting me there. Shall we have tea together and discuss how I may be of service to you?"

His charming smile and friendly manners put Elizabeth at ease immediately. She had been agitated all morning, and finally feeling safe inside a house with a welcoming owner was very much appreciated. She smiled a brilliant smile at him and took his arm.

"With pleasure, sir."

"Wonderful," he said leading them out of the room. Darcy followed the Admiral and Elizabeth, not completely at ease at being in a strange house. Hopefully, he thought, the Admiral will lend them his carriage soon.

They walked down the hallway and entered a larger room with a wonderful view of the gardens. In the center of the room, a young lady of five and twenty stood from her seat on the sofa.

"Oh, but how wonderful! I did not know we were to have company, David." she said and walked toward them. She was a very beautiful lady with golden hair and blue eyes that greatly resembled those of Captain Sandry's. The Admiral performed the introductions.

"Isabel, this is Miss Bennet of Hertfordshire. And this is Mr. Darcy of Pemberley, Derbyshire. This is my sister, Miss Isabel Sandry."

Isabel curtseyed prettily and smiled.

"It is a pleasure, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth curtseyed.

"How do you do, Miss Sandry?"

Miss Sandry curtseyed to Mr. Darcy and addressed him with a brilliant smile.

"How do you do, Mr. Darcy?" She held out her hand for him.

Mr. Darcy took her proffered hand and bowed over it, but did not kiss it.

"It is a pleasure, Miss Sandry," he said formally.

Elizabeth thought she saw disappointment in Miss Sandry's eyes for a brief moment before the young lady smiled again and invited everyone to sit down. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Mr. Darcy's obtuseness when it came to women.

_"This man is utterly incapable of being charming."_ She thought.

The Admiral sat on the sofa beside Elizabeth, a little too close for Darcy's comfort. Miss Sandry sat on a chair near her brother and Mr. Darcy positioned himself on a chair across from the sofa. Miss Sandry began pouring tea for them.

"What brings you to Kent, Mr. Darcy?" asked the Admiral.

"I am staying at Rosings." Darcy explained. "Lady Catherine is my aunt. I come here once a year to visit my aunt and to look at the estate books with her steward."

"Are you staying at Rosings as well, Miss Bennet?" Miss Sandry asked, while offering her a cup of tea.

"No, Miss Sandry. I am staying with my cousin, Mr. Collins, and his wife at the parsonage."

"Lady Catherine received your missive this morning, Admiral." Mr. Darcy explained, "My cousin, Col. Fitzwilliam, is guarding the house and its inhabitants. The parson and his family were invited to stay at Rosings until this matter is resolved. Unfortunately, when they left the parsonage for Rosings, Miss Bennet was touring the Park and wandered too far from the parsonage. I … er…"

Darcy looked at Elizabeth hesitantly, not entirely sure how to finish his sentence. Amused by his awkwardness, she lifted her eyebrows feigning ignorance of the reason for his discomfort. He glared at her, not appreciating her humor. She hid her smile behind her teacup.

"I …. happened upon her as I was riding," Darcy finally continued, "and since we were closer to Sandry Hall, we decided to come here instead of Rosings. We are hoping that you will lend us one of your carriages and possibly the escort of some of your men back to Rosings."

Admiral Sandry looked at Darcy thoughtfully.

"But of course. You may have one of the carriages anytime you desire it. But you must be exhausted from all that walk. I suggest that you rest here for a while."

"I'm afraid we cannot delay our departure. I am sure our friends and family are already worried. They do not know where we are and under the present circumstances, I believe we should return to Rosings as soon as possible." Darcy replied.

"Well, that can be easily remedied. Why don't you write a note to Rosings. I will have one of my men deliver it in person right away. That way they will know where you and Miss Bennet are staying." The admiral suggested.

"I wouldn't want to endanger your man for delivering a note." Darcy stated.

"Oh, my men are all armed, and they ride in groups. They are quite safe." The Admiral said proudly.

"I thank you for your generous offer, Admiral. However, I …"

"To be quite candid with you, Mr. Darcy," the Admiral interrupted. "Although my men are armed and can take care of themselves, I'd feel much better if you and Miss Bennet were safely inside Sandry Hall tonight. I am confident that we will capture the criminals before the night is out. I promise that you and Miss Bennet will be safely returned to Rosings tomorrow morning."

"Oh, please do not refuse, Mr. Darcy," Miss Sandry said, "We are so glad to have you here. Sandry Hall is a quiet place and we do not dine with many families in the neighborhood. I often feel so very lonely here."

Miss Sandry ended her speech with a pretty pout. Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth to ascertain her opinion. She understood his unspoken request and smiled reassuringly at him. Understanding her answer, he turned to Miss Sandry.

"I thank you for your warm hospitality, Madam. I believe Miss Bennet and I can greatly benefit from some rest. And of course, we look forward to getting to know you better. Since the Admiral believes this to be the safer course of action, we will stay at Sandry Hall tonight and return to Rosings on the morrow."

Miss Sandry's pleasure at his answer was evident in her eyes.

"Wonderful. I am going to ask the housekeeper to prepare two rooms for you." She said and rang the bell for the housekeeper who appeared almost immediately, and promised to have the rooms ready and baths drawn up directly.

"Well," the admiral spoke jovially. "Now, you have Miss Bennet to keep you company, Isabel."

Elizabeth smiled at Miss Sandry. The Admiral then bent his head close to Elizabeth and said.

"Although, I hope you will not forget about me, Miss Bennet. I have been quite lonely, too."

Elizabeth felt uncomfortable under his suggestive gaze. She looked up at Mr. Darcy. He lifted his eyebrows mimicking her earlier action. He wore a crooked smile, thoroughly enjoying her discomfort.

_"Hateful man!"_ She thought and glared at Mr. Darcy's self-satisfied smirk. His smile deepened and that is when, for the first time in their acquaintance, Elizabeth became aware that Mr. Darcy had dimples. Much to Elizabeth's consternation and embarrassment, she felt her heart race and her face grow warm at seeing the dimples on the gentleman's handsome face. Elizabeth looked away. Miss Sandry, amused by her brother's words and noting Elizabeth's flushed face, laughed merrily.

"Oh, fie, David. You are making my new friend uncomfortable by your words. Do not start flirting so soon, as you may frighten her. You do not want her to run away now, do you?" She said.

"No indeed," Admiral Sandry replied. "Now that I have had the pleasure of your acquaintance, Miss Bennet, I insist on enjoying your company for as long as possible. Mind, I will not take no for an answer. You will find me a very persistent man."

Elizabeth blushed deeper. Mr. Darcy, deciding that the Admiral was overstepping the bounds with Elizabeth, cleared his throat uncomfortably and said.

"I believe I should send a letter to Rosings directly, Admiral. Would you be so kind at to supply me with some stationary?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Darcy. I will have it brought up to your room. I have to see to some things around the estate. I shall be back for dinner. We keep country hours for dinner here. Dinner will be served at 5."

The Admiral stood and bid them adieu and left the drawing room with a few long strides. Elizabeth noted that as impressive and handsome as the Admiral was, she felt no regret at seeing him leave. In fact, she felt relieved to be rid of his attentions. She turned to find Mr. Darcy studying her intensely. Desperately desiring solitude, Elizabeth prayed for her room to be readies soon. She needed to rest and to think, away from Mr. Darcy's scrutinizing gaze.

Her prayers were soon answered as the housekeeper came in and offered to show her and Mr. Darcy to their respective rooms. They respectfully excused themselves from their hostess and followed the housekeeper up the grand staircase.

"I should have insisted that we return to Rosings today." Darcy stated with a voice soft enough only Elizabeth could hear.

She looked up at him, surprised by his words.

"Why, sir? Are you apprehensive about something?"

Darcy breathed deeply and shook his head.

"Not particularly. I just … perhaps it is nothing."

Elizabeth placed her hand on his arm as they walked down the hall.

"What is troubling you, Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy looked down at her and smiled reassuringly.

"Nothing, really. It is just that I do not know the Admiral very well."

"You know the Captain." She reminded him.

"That is true," he said, still not convinced.

"And Miss Sandry is very charming" She added.

"That is also true."

"And she seems to be quite impressed by you." She said, mischievously.

"As is Admiral Sandry by you." Darcy countered.

"I think the Admiral is charming" she said, not truly honest with him or herself.

Darcy looked at her, no longer smiling. Elizabeth regretted her words immediately.

"Yes, well, it seems you have a habit of equating a handsome face with a charming personality." Darcy stated, his face hard as stone.

"If that was the case Mr. Darcy, you would have been the most charming man I know. But as you clearly are not, your observation is incorrect." Elizabeth snapped.

However, upon realizing what she had uttered, her eyes grew wide and her face turned crimson. Unwittingly, she had told the gentleman that she considered him a very handsome man. Mr. Darcy's eyes showed so many emotions, Elizabeth was not able to read his thoughts.

"I thank you, Madame," Darcy said. "both for your compliment and for your insult."

They had reached Elizabeth's room by this point and the housekeeper was standing a few feet away, waiting to show Mr. Darcy to his room. Mr. Darcy bowed to Elizabeth, and keeping his face unnervingly close to her face, he whispered.

"A word of advice, Miss Elizabeth. The Admiral, may be a charming man, but he is also a man of the world, who is used to having his way with everything and everyone. I beseech you to act cautiously and be on your guard."

He did not wait for a response and walked away, leaving Elizabeth breathless, embarrassed, and confused. She walked in to her room and closed the door firmly behind her.

_"That man," _she huffed. _"That infuriating, self-important, …."_ She sat on the four-poster bed and tried to calm her nerves.

_"How dare he tell me to be cautious. He is not related to me in any way. The presumption!"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. Upon being bid to enter, a young maid walked in and curtseyed.

"If you please, Miss. Miss Sandry sent this dress for you to change into for dinner."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you. That is very kind of Miss Sandry."

"She also sent me to help you bathe and dress, Miss."

"Thank you. I would like a bath. You may place the dress on the chair and ready the water."

"Yes, Miss."

The maid did as she was told and soon the bath was ready. Elizabeth removed her dress and submerged into the tub, allowing the warm water sooth her aching feet and her disarrayed thoughts. Feeling relaxed after the bath, she slept for an hour and by half past four, she was dressed in Miss Sandry's beautiful dress, her hair done by the young maid, and her spirits much restored. She had even managed to forgive Mr. Darcy for being … well … Mr. Darcy. Almost!

Elizabeth left her room and retracing her steps from earlier, found her way back through the winding hallway to the top of the staircase. As she walked down the steps, she noticed Mr. Darcy standing at the foot of the stairs, staring up at her. He was dressed, as always, quite meticulously for dinner. He smiled as she reached the bottom.

"You look beautiful, Miss Elizabeth." He said, so softly, she could barely hear him.

"Thank you, sir. Miss Sandry lent me one of her dresses for dinner." She smiled. "You look as impeccable as ever, Mr. Darcy. Has the Admiral lent you his clothes as well?"

"Er… no." He said sheepishly.

"Well, then. I do not understand. Where did you come by these clothes?" Elizabeth asked, curiously. Mr. Darcy avoided her eyes, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Understanding dawned on Elizabeth.

"Mr. Darcy! Am I to understand that you had these clothes delivered from Rosings?" She asked incredulously.

"My valet takes prodigious care of my attire." He said, flushed and embarrassed.

Unable to contain her mirth, Elizabeth laughed. Instead of being offended by her laugh, Mr. Darcy smiled, deeply enough for the dimples to appear again.

"Apparently," He said. "My valet took it upon himself to give some of my clothes to the men who delivered my letter to bring back to Sandry Hall."

"He must be a great source of comfort to you." She said, her eyes still full of laughter.

"As well as a great source of embarrassment." Darcy countered.

"How so?"

"He is a very creative man and always likes to explore new knots on my cravat."

"I take it you don't particularly enjoy his explorations."

"I do not want to be mistaken with a dandy, Miss Elizabeth."

"Trust me, sir. No one will ever dare mistake you for a dandy."

His eyes danced with amusement.

"Another compliment, Miss Elizabeth? You astonish me!"

"Not as much as I astonish myself, sir. I am not used to complimenting you."

"I know that only too well, having been the recipient of your reproves so many times in the past. But I find I can happily become accustomed to your compliments."

Elizabeth laughed.

"I thought you said my presence rendered you speechless, Mr. Darcy. You certainly have no problem conversing now!"

"You told me to practice, Miss Elizabeth. Did you not?" Mr. Darcy returned.

Before Elizabeth could think of a punishing response, they were interrupted by the entrance of Admiral and Miss Sandry.

"There you are," Admiral Sandry said, walking toward Elizabeth. "How lovely you look, Miss Bennet."

"Thank you, sir." Elizabeth replied, taking his proffered arm. Mr. Darcy smiled to Miss Sandry and offered his arm to take her to the dining room.

"We have chosen to dine in the smaller dining room tonight. It is cozy and informal." Miss Sandry Explained.

"And it allows for easy conversation." Admiral remarked as they entered the dining room.

"Oh, that is what Mr. Darcy desires above all else." Elizabeth said cheekily. "He is a great conversationalist."

Elizabeth sat down and looked up at him triumphantly.

_"minx",_ he thought as he sat across from her. The first course was served, and Elizabeth found the food quite delicious.

"I am surprised we have not met before in London, sir." Miss Sandry began. "I go to London every year for the season."

"I do not attend many London parties, Miss Sandry." Darcy explained. "I spend most of time in Derbyshire and when I am in London, I am often with my close family and friends."

"Running your estate must be a great responsibility for you, Mr. Darcy" Miss Sandry said, drinking from her wine. "I suppose Pemberley must be a very large estate to require so must of your time and attention," she observed.

Elizabeth was reminded of Miss Bingley's remarks about Mr. Darcy's state. She smiled to herself.

Mr. Darcy considered Miss Sandry's words for a few seconds. He looked down at his plate before answering.

"Pemberley is a large enough estate to need my constant attention." He responded.

"Does Mrs. Darcy reside at Pemberley or is she in London?" Miss Sandry asked.

Darcy grew uncomfortable with her line of questions.

"I am not married, Miss Sandry." He said flatly, hoping she would change the topic. She did not. Miss Sandry's smile was one of joy and relief.

"I am sure when you do marry, Mr. Darcy, your wife will be a great help in running your grand estate."

Darcy's eyes found Elizabeth's. She blushed and looked down at her food, suddenly losing her appetite.

"Perhaps Mr. Darcy does not like to share the running of his estate with his wife." The admiral remarked. "Masters of such great estates prefer to be in full control of things. Their wives' duties only extend to the running of the household."

"If I am ever fortunate enough to marry," Darcy began slowly. "I would be more than happy to share the responsibilities of running _all_ of Pemberley with its mistress."

Elizabeth looked up at that, surprised by his words.

"You would?" Miss Sandry asked the question on Elizabeth's mind.

"I would." He replied, answering Miss Sandry, but holding Elizabeth's gaze.

"But women are usually not so good at estate matters. They find it boring." Miss Sandry commented ignorant of Mr. Darcy's and Elizabeth's wordless communication.

"The woman I marry will surely be a lady of great intellect and understanding. She will be my partner in everything." Darcy said, still staring at Elizabeth.

"I'm sure Mrs. Darcy will have her hands full with running Pemberley house, as well as the London house. She will surely have many calls to make and places to visit. Mrs. Darcy will be a fortunate woman. Do you not agree, Miss Bennet?" Miss Sandry asked.

Darcy looked down at his plate. His face showed his discomfort and his pain. To ask a woman who had refused his proposal about the merits of being married to him was simply too much. Surprisingly, Elizabeth did not find it hard to respond.

"Yes, Miss Sandry. Mrs. Darcy will be a fortunate woman to be sure."

Darcy looked up at her words.

"Certainly," Miss Sandry said. "As she will live in grand houses, socialize with the best families of England, and have the respect of the society." Miss Sandry commented, smiling at Mr. Darcy meaningfully.

Darcy looked down again, reflecting that none of these reasons were enough for Elizabeth to accept his proposal.

"Those are great incentives indeed." Elizabeth spoke, "But I believe her fortune lies in being married to a man who respects her mind."

Darcy's eyes darted back at her.

"Well, to be sure, Darcy's views seem to be quite progressive." Admiral Sandry commented.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Mr. Darcy is an enlightened gentleman."

It was Darcy's turn to be surprised by her words. Her eyes did not have the mischievousness they usually held. She was not being impertinent. She was complimenting him again, and this one meant more to Darcy than anything else. She respected him. Was it possible that her poor opinion of him was changing?

_"She has read the letter." _He concluded.

He smiled and she smiled back at him.

"I say, Darcy." Admiral Sandry said suddenly. "I forgot to ask earlier. You said you were riding when you came across Miss Bennet, this morning. Well, where is your horse now?"

Reluctantly, Mr. Darcy pulled his eyes away from Elizabeth to face the Admiral.

"I gave it to Robert," He answered.

The admiral's mien grew pale as he gaped at Mr. Darcy.

"Robert?" the Admiral asked, with a voice barely above a whisper.

"Captain Robert Sandry." Darcy said. "We saw him in the woods on our way to Sandry Hall. He borrowed my horse. He said he was going to call at Sandry Hall soon. I was hoping to see him at dinner tonight."

Whatever the Admiral was about to say was interrupted by Miss Sandry's gasp as she spilled her wine all over her dress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone,**

**I am, as usual, so grateful for your reviews and comments, as well as follows and favourites. Every time I read a review, I feel so amazing. To know that so many people are engaged with the story and characters is the best feelings for an author. Please keep the reviews coming. Also, thank you so much to those who point out my spelling errors (which are plenty :)**

**I really like this chapter. It has a lot going on both about Darcy and Lizzy and about the adventure. I think many of you will be surprised by the twists in this chapter. Anyway, read, enjoy, and tell me what you think. Please!**

Chapter 7

Mr. Darcy was the first of the two gentlemen to stand up from his seat and offer his services to Miss Sandry. Admiral Sandry was only a few seconds behind him.

"Isabel, my dear, are you alright?" the Admiral asked as he walked to where his sister sat, her face pale and her hands trembling. He put a hand on her shoulder, which seemed to catch her attention. She looked up at him briefly and then turned her face toward her guests and addressed them with a forced smile.

"Oh, how clumsy of me! I am so embarrassed." She said, smiling at Elizabeth and then at Mr. Darcy. " You must think me so ill-mannered!"

Mr. Darcy did not respond. Elizabeth noticed that he was not even paying attention to Miss Sandry. His attention seemed to be focused on Admiral Sandry. So, Elizabeth smiled at Miss Sandry reassuringly.

"Not at all, Miss Sandry. But you must go and change, so your maid can clean the dress for you as soon as may be. Otherwise I am afraid the wine stain will be hard to remove."

"You are quite right, Miss Bennet." The Admiral agreed. "Go ahead and change, Isabel. We will await your return."

"Oh, No. I will go and change, but please go on with your dinner. I am not very hungry in any case." She said. She then stood up from her seat, curtseyed and walked out of the dining room.

The Admiral walked back to his seat and smiled at Elizabeth.

"Is the food to your liking, Miss Bennet?" He was charming once again.

Elizabeth was surprised at his sudden change of mood and conversation. However, she saw no reason to be unpleasant.

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "I thank you, Admiral."

"Forgive me, Admiral." Darcy's voice caught their attention. "I did not mean to make you and Miss Sandry uncomfortable by mentioning Robert."

The Admiral drank a healthy mouthful of his wine before he responded.

"Mr. Darcy, I'm not quite sure whom you saw in the woods today, but my brother died about six months ago. He was killed in the battle." He stated with a low voice.

"You are mistaken, Admiral. Although I had heard the same rumor about Robert's death, he is alive and well. As I mentioned earlier, I saw him today myself, and so did Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. Admiral Sandry looked at Darcy thoughtfully.

"You must be mistaken. I know for a fact that he is dead. This man that you saw must have pretended to be Robert. Maybe he just wanted to steal your horse. He might have even been one of the fugitives."

Darcy shook his head in disagreement.

"I am not mistaken, Admiral. The man we saw was indeed Captain Robert Sandry. We both recognized each other." Darcy explained.

The Admiral stared at Mr. Darcy in apprehension.

"Do you mean you are acquainted with Robert personally?"

"Yes, Captain Sandry and I attended the same university." Darcy replied.

Admiral Sandry nodded in understanding.

"Forgive me. I was not aware. You see, I had already left Oxford before Robert began his studies there, and so I do not know anyone of his university friends."

Elizabeth's eyes darted toward Mr. Darcy with no little confusion. She knew, from their conversation earlier that morning, that both Mr. Darcy and Captain Sandry attended Cambridge, and not Oxford. Elizabeth was about to voice her thoughts but stopped upon seeing Mr. Darcy's warning look. He shook his head, ever so slightly, that Elizabeth was not quite sure if he had indeed done so. She knew for certain that he was communicating something to her. She nodded and took a sip of her wine.

"My cousin, Henry Fitzwilliam, is four years my senior. He also attended Oxford. Perhaps you happen to know him from your university years?" Darcy addressed the Admiral.

The Admiral thought briefly and replied, "Of course. Henry. Great fellow." He took another healthy gulp of his drink.

Elizabeth did not understand the meaning behind Mr. Darcy's question, but she could see the significance of the Admiral's reply in Mr. Darcy's subtle reactions. His jaw hardened and he began rubbing his chin absently. She knew enough of the gentleman's reactions and habits by now to know that he was indeed concerned.

A footman stepped in and delivered a note for the Admiral. He perused the note briefly and stood.

"Please excuse me," the Admiral said. "There is an urgent matter that requires my immediate attention. I have to attend to it directly. However, I doubt that I will be long. Shall we meet in the drawing room in an hour? I am sure my sister will be ready to join us by then."

"That is a wonderful idea, Admiral." Elizabeth said sweetly, perceiving that Mr. Darcy was lost in contemplation.

"Please enjoy you dinner and take as much time as you may need. My staff will be at your service." The Admiral said. He then took Elizabeth's hand and lifted it to his mouth and bestowed a lingering kiss upon it.

"I will see you soon, Miss Bennet. And I hope you will honor us with a song."

Elizabeth smiled.

"If you wish it, sir."

Admiral smiled in reply. He then bowed to Mr. Darcy, who had stood up from his chair, and left the room.

Mr. Darcy stared at the closed door for a minute, his face impassive and his thoughts impossible to read.

"Miss Elizabeth. If you are no longer hungry, what do you say to walking to the library with me? I know of your great love for books and I am confident we can find treasures amongst the books in Sandry Hall library." He stated, his eyes begging her to agree.

"Of course, sir," she replied as she stood. "I would love to see the library."

Mr. Darcy offered his arm to Elizabeth who took it with a smile. As they walked down the halls toward the library, Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy hesitantly. He was looking straight ahead, his lips set in a hard line.

"Do you know where the library is, sir?" she asked, wishing he would talk to her.

Darcy nodded.

"I have never been to Sandry Hall. However, this house is designed quite similar to a house that belongs to one of my old friends. I noticed when we entered this morning that the parlor and the drawing room of this house are exactly where they are in my friend's house. The hallways are almost identical as well. Unless I am very much mistaken, the library is right… here." He said, and opened a set of doors, which revealed a relatively large library. It was cold and dark as the candles were not lit yet, and neither was the fireplace. The only source of light was the dimming light of the setting sun shining through the large windows.

Mr. Darcy closed the doors firmly behind them.

"Shall we not ask a footman to bring in some candles, sir?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly conscious of being alone in a dark room with the gentleman.

"I know this must be uncomfortable for you, being alone with me." Darcy said solemnly. "But I needed to talk to you, privately."

"It is not uncomfortable," she said. He looked at her in surprise. She suddenly felt shy and decided to change the subject.

"Something is wrong, sir. Isn't it?" She asked.

Darcy breathed deeply and walked toward the window.

"Yes. Although I am not quite sure what it is yet."

"Is it Admiral's mistake about Cambridge and Oxford?"

Darcy nodded.

"I know you noticed it too." he stated.

"It could have been an honest mistake, sir. He was distressed at the time due to the news about his brother." Elizabeth suggested.

"I doubt that very much." Darcy replied. "Furthermore, he said that he knew my cousin Henry Fitzwilliam from Oxford."

"What is so strange about that? Could they not have met there?"

Darcy shook his head.

"No, since my cousin attended Cambridge, not Oxford."

"Could they not have met at a social gathering, rather than in university? He may remember Mr. Henry Fitzwilliam from any other place." Elizabeth said, still hoping for a reasonable explanation.

"Perhaps," Darcy said and then looked at her with a sheepish grin, "except that my cousin's name is George, not Henry."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide in surprise and amusement.

"Mr. Darcy! Are you telling me that you lied to the Admiral to bait him?"

"I am sorry. I simply had to know if he was being honest. And yes, I am well aware of the irony of my own dishonesty." Mr. Darcy shrugged.

"Well, I cannot say that I am too upset. But what does this all mean? So the Admiral lied about his university and being friends with your cousin. What is that to us, sir?"

"Nothing, except…." He stopped and shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"Except what?" Elizabeth said, walking closer to Darcy.

Darcy looked at her for a short while, measuring his words.

"Well, if he lies about his friends and university years, I cannot help wonder what else he may be lying about."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Mr. Darcy, do you not think you may be a little too hard on the poor Admiral?"

"I do not think so." He said resolutely. "And what of Miss Sandry's reaction to my mention of Robert."

"She was shocked." She reasoned. "She thought her brother was dead."

"You are too trusting, Elizabeth. It is no wonder you believed in whatever lies Wickham told you."

As soon as he uttered the words, he was sorry for it. Even in the dim light of the room he could see the anger in her eyes and the heightened tone of her skin.

"I beg your pardon? You do not know anything about what Mr. Wickham and I have talked about. He has done nothing to make me doubt his words. Moreover, I have asked you before to refrain from addressing me with my Christian name."

_"She has not read the god forsaken letter."_ He thought angrily.

"You are right," he hissed as he stepped closer to her. "I do not know, nor do I care, what you two have talked about. But I know one thing very well and that is that Wickham does not possess an honest bone in his body. So, whatever it is that he has said to you about me, which has clearly cemented your hatred for me, is nothing but shameless lies."

Elizabeth closed the distance between them, turning her face upward toward him and said, "The only person responsible for my feelings towards you is yourself, sir."

Mr. Darcy's eyes closed for a brief moment as if to restrain his emotional turmoil. When he finally opened his eyes, Elizabeth saw it again. It was the same pain she had seen in his eyes the night before, the same hopelessness, the same sense of loss. The room was completely dark now, but Elizabeth could see all his unspoken feelings in his eyes. He lifted his right hand and gently removed a loose strand of hair from her face tucking it behind her ear. His hand held the side of her face. Elizabeth shivered at his touch.

"_How dare he!"_ she thought, but said nothing. She was so tangled in the webs of emotions dancing in his eyes, she was completely speechless.

He lowered his face toward hers.

"If only that was true." He whispered, his breath caressing her face.

Unconsciously, she leaned closer, their faces mere breaths apart. His eyes travelled to her lips briefly before they held her eyes again. She surrendered. This man, this infuriating, proud, conceited man, who had been the reason for the unhappiness of Jane and Mr. Wickham, this man who made her so angry she wanted to scream, was the only man who could strip her of all her power with the strength of the emotions he held behind his demanding eyes.

Her wretched body could not deny him anything. She was about to be kissed by the man she could not stand, but could not resist either. She closed her eyes in anticipation of something she knew was completely wrong, and yet, undeniably right. But it did not happen.

Mr. Darcy's head jolted up toward the door. His free hand grabbed Elizabeth's arm. She opened her eyes, still dazed by the moment they shared.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"Shhh…" Darcy said quietly, his eyes still on the door. "someone is approaching. Quick. We have to hide."

"What? There is no need for that, surely." She said, as she was unceremoniously pushed behind a bookshelf and backed against the wall. She turned around only to come face to face with Mr. Darcy's chest.

"Mr. Darcy. You are pressing me against the wall." She complained.

Mr. Darcy's reply was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening and foot steps entering the library. Whoever came in had brought in candleholders with them, which shed some light into the darkened library. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy instinctively moved closer to the wall as to hide their shadows.

"You had one responsibility. Only one. And you were not even capable of doing that." Came the angry voice of Miss Sandry.

"One responsibility? That's rich coming from you. What have you had to do in all of this? What have you had to give up?" Thundered Admiral Sandry.

"Give up?" Miss Sandry asked, incredulously. "Are you insinuating that you have given up anything of import? Need I remind you that before you were elevated to your present position, you were nothing but a poor sea captain, with no family or connection?"

Elizabeth looked up at Mr. Darcy. His face mirrored her confusion and discomfort.

"Oh, I had a family." The Admiral replied venomously. "They may have been poor, but at least they did not wish each other harm, which is more than I can say about yours."

"You have no right to complain. Thanks to this family, you have now become a rich man, part of the landed gentry. You no longer have to work. Alas, if I were a man, I would never have let you take David's place."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide in horror. Mr. Darcy's reaction was not much different.

"Well, you needed me as much as I needed you, if not more. Remember that this was all your idea. You were the one who hushed up the Admiral's death and introduced me in his place to everyone. And it was your idea to get rid of Robert."

Mr. Darcy's head whirled with anger and disgust. It appeared that the man they knew as Admiral Sandry was indeed not the real Admiral, but an impostor. What made the situation even more grim was the fact that Miss Sandry not only knew of the situation, but was apparently the one who engineered it. She had even gone as far as having her younger brother murdered.

"Which you failed to do so miserably." Miss Sandry countered bitterly. "What are we to do now? Robert has been seen and identified. He will send us both to prison. We cannot allow that to happen."

"Do not worry your pretty little head. My men are looking for him all over Sandry Hall and Rosings. He will not see the light of day."

"See to it that he does not." Miss Sandry said.

"What about our guests?" the Admiral asked. "Do you expect me to get rid of them too?"

Elizabeth's heart skipped a bit at that. She looked at Mr. Darcy, terrified by their words. Mr. Darcy placed a reassuring hand on her arm, willing her to be strong.

"There is no need for that. We will simply tell them that Robert was murdered by the fugitives. They still think there are actual fugitives on the run. They will never question our word." Miss Sandry said, and laughed.

Elizabeth was disgusted.

_How can this woman be so cruel! _

"I don't know, Isabel." The man said, "Darcy is too intelligent. I think he already suspects something. I do not like him."

"Well, it is fortunate that you do not have to like him. I , however, like him very well indeed. He is exactly the kind of man I want to have for a husband."

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy briefly to find a look of disgust on his face.

"Too bad that he only has eyes for the beautiful Miss Bennet." The man said, his tone a disturbing mixture of sarcasm and cruelty.

Elizabeth looked down embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"That is nonsense," Miss Sandry responded confidently. She is a little country miss. She does not know how to please a man of his stature."

"You are forgetting my dear, that you too are nothing but a country miss." The man said.

"I know how to keep a man happy." She stated.

"Well, I still think that that gentleman's interests are already captured by the little country miss. And I cannot say that I blame him. I find the woman bewitching. I wouldn't mind having her myself."

If Elizabeth was embarrassed before, she was utterly mortified now. She could feel Mr. Darcy's anger build up at the man's words. His grip on her arm had become harder and his breathing had become more pronounced. She looked up at him. He looked terrifyingly angry.

"Well, why don't you? Have her if you want. You can even marry her." Miss Sandry stated as if that was the most commonplace topic for conversation.

"What a brilliant idea. I will go to her tonight."

Elizabeth gasped and, if possible, moved closer to Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy took both her cold hands in his large warm ones, desperately trying to comfort her.

"You are very sure of yourself! What makes you think she will welcome you to her bed?" Miss Sandry asked.

"Oh, I know a thing or two about pleasing women too."

"And if she is not pleased?"

"I do not take no for an answer." The Admiral said, and laughed savagely.

Elizabeth's body trembled with horror and disgust. Instinctively, Mr. Darcy's hold on her hands became tighter.

"Do as you wish, but get rid of Robert first." Miss Sandry reminded him.

"I will. Now let us go to the drawing room. Our guests should be there by now."

They left the room, taking the candles with them, and closed the doors leaving Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy in the darkness with terrifying thoughts and disconcerted emotions. Fading sounds of footsteps indicated that they were far away from the library.

"I believe it is safe for us to step out now." Darcy whispered in Elizabeth's ear. She did not seem to hear him.

"Miss Elizabeth?" he murmured her name.

"That man." She finally said, her voice muffled by anger. "That horrible, contemptible man is going to …" she was unable to finish her sentence. Her body shaking uncontrollably.

"He will not." Darcy said resolutely.

Elizabeth moved away from him, suddenly remembering the impropriety of being so close to him. Mr. Darcy felt the loss of her hands in his acutely.

"He said he will. You heard him yourself."

"He will not." He repeated.

She was not paying attention. Lost in her horrifying thoughts, she wrapped her arms around her own body.

"How am I to stop him?" she asked no one in particular. "Even if I lock the door to my room, what is going to stop him from breaking the door, if indeed he does not already have a spare key. This is horrible."

Darcy stepped forward and grabbed both her arms.

"Look at me, Elizabeth", he commanded, and she complied.

"As long as I am alive, that man will never hurt you. I will not allow it. Do you understand?"

Elizabeth stared at him for a few seconds and then smiled nervously.

"You must think I am being a silly goose. Indeed, I do not know what has come over me to behave so ridiculously."

"You are not ridiculous, and you are certainly not a silly goose. You have every right to be afraid and on your guard." Darcy said gently.

"You were right about him. I did not take your warning seriously. But I see now, that you were right to warn me." Elizabeth admitted.

"I had no proof then, nothing but my instincts."

"Your instincts were right. The Admiral, or rather, this man who is pretending to be the admiral is not an honorable man."

"No. And neither is Miss Sandry a lady." Darcy added.

"What is to become of us?" Elizabeth asked.

"I will protect you." He said, his eyes begging her to believe him.

"I know you will, Mr. Darcy, and I thank you for your protection." She said with a sad smile.

"You will always have it."

"That is more than I deserve after treating you so horribly."

"I have my fair share of the blame in that regard. When we are out of this tangle, we will talk about our…disagreements."

Elizabeth smiled genuinely.

"I would like that very much, sir."

Darcy was pleased to see the smile back on her face.

"We should go back to the drawing room before they become suspicious. We will be civil and even pleasant. They should not suspect we know anything. We will return to Rosings tomorrow morning." He said.

Elizabeth nodded, but did not move.

"Mr. Darcy," she said shyly. "About tonight… he said…that he will come to my room."

Mr. Darcy took in a deep breath and nodded in understanding.

"Will you allow me to stay in your room tonight?" he asked, embarrassed at the impropriety of his own words.

She blushed crimson in mortification.

"I know," Darcy continued, "that what I am suggesting is highly improper. I would never suggest it if I didn't think it absolutely necessary. I cannot guard you by standing outside your room. This is the only way I can ensure you are safe tonight."

"I trust you, Mr. Darcy. I trust you with my life as well as with my honor. I appreciate your protection tonight."

His heart swelled with pride and joy. He took one of her hands and kissed it gently.

"I will guard both your life and your honor with my life."

Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth left the library and walked toward the drawing room, privately contemplating upon the night they had ahead of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear all**

**I am humbled by the outpour of love and encouragement I have received since I have posted this story. You have planted a permanent smile on my face with your amazing reviews and comments. I have not been able to stop thinking about this story since the last update. So, although I usually post on Thursdays and Sundays, I am giving this chapter to you as a gift and my gratitude for your love. I know everybody is anticipating the bedroom scene. However, I have to take care of some loose ends first. As much as I love Lizzy and Darcy interactions, this story would be boring and mushy if it was always about them. But do not worry, there are still lots of Lizzy/Darcy interactions in this chapter, and the bedroom chapter will be next.**

**A dear reviewer commented that my Lizzy is out of character because she is rude and mean to Darcy. The real Lizzy, as Austen portrayed, is level headed and polite and has a good deal of common sense. I do not disagree that Lizzy of Pride and Prejudice was polite and level headed. However, Lizzy of Pride and Prejudice never had to face danger in the company of the man she hated so passionately. I believe that my Lizzy's meanness and rudeness is her defence mechanism. She is faced with a difficult situation, she is in turmoil over her feelings for Mr. Darcy, and her entire perception is challenged. Remember that Austen's Lizzy said that until she read the letter, she never knew herself. This Lizzy has not had the opportunity to read the letter yet. So, all her inner struggle and turmoil is happening as she is in the company of her antagonist (or so she thinks) while their lives are in danger. So, lets cut poor Lizzy some slack :) She will become her level headed self as she gets to know herself and Darcy better. **

**Enjoy reading and please keep the reviews and comment coming. They are my fuel.**

Chapter 8

Col. Fitzwilliam was restless. He had spent the entire day inside the house attending to the demands of Lady Catherine. She had complained relentlessly, refusing to accept that Mr. Darcy would not return until the following morning. She had called it a degradation that the grandson of an Earl should be forced to stay at the house of a nobody, amongst people who are so decidedly below his station.

"He should be here, at Rosings, attending to his aunt and his intended." She protested.

"You must see, Ma'am, that Darcy has to stay there tonight." Col. Fitzwilliam argued.

"No, I do not see that at all. Why should he stay? Why could he not come back right away?"

"Because it is not safe to travel at night until these fugitives are apprehended. Admiral Sandry would not advise it. He asked them to stay."

"Why should we care what the Admiral advises? How dare the Admiral give advice to my nephew? My nephew is of higher social standing, and as such, is more capable of making such decisions on his own."

"Sadly, I fail to see the relationship you perceive between social standing and the soundness of one's judgment. But, even if such relationship were to exist, it would mean that Darcy, by virtue of his social standing, would possess great judgment."

"Certainly he does." She said firmly. "There is not a man of better understanding than Darcy." She said, addressing everyone in the room.

Mr. Collins bowed deeply.

"Indeed there is not, ma'am." He said automatically.

"Then perhaps, we ought to trust his judgment in this case and respect his decision." Col. Fitzwilliam said, and was rewarded with a smile from Mrs. Collins.

Not able to argue with the Colonel's point, Lady Catherine attempted another avenue.

"I do not see why Miss Elizabeth should stay there."

"Probably for the same reasons Darcy is staying Ma'am. You can hardly expect Darcy to stay at Sandry Hall and send Miss Bennet by herself."

"Well, I do not like this at all. A young woman in the company of two bachelors, one of them being my own nephew. What if she does something to compromise herself and my nephew, and demand a marriage?"

"You are doing Miss Bennet a great disservice. She is a gentleman's daughter." Col. Fitzwilliam reminded Lady Catherine.

"A poor gentleman's daughter, mind. With her father's state being entailed away, and no marriage prospects, she is facing a lifetime of poverty. She is not a simpleton. She will do all she can to force a rich man to marry her."

"Once again ma'am, I must insist that we trust my cousin's ability to make his own decisions."

"Why should I? He obviously cannot see clearly."

"But my dear aunt, Darcy is the grandson of an Earl. He is one of the richest men in the country. With such high social standing, he _must_ be able to see quite clearly." The Colonel said sardonically.

Mrs. Collins was barely able to contain her mirth.

"You are being impertinent, Fitzwilliam."

"Let me put your mind at ease Lady Catherine." Col. Fitzwilliam said, "Miss Elizabeth is not the only female at Sandry Hall at the moment. Miss Sandry, Admiral Sandry's younger sister is also there. So you see, nothing untoward will happen."

"That lanky hussy?" Lady Catherine thundered, causing Mr. Collins to fall off his chair. "I had forgotten about her. She is even worse. She is just like that father of hers, always manipulating and worming their way amongst respectable families."

"In all fairness, ma'am, Miss Sandry has not wormed her way into anybody's society. It is my cousin and Miss Bennet that have invited themselves to Sandry Hall. We should be grateful that they are being taken care of." Col. Fitzwilliam reasoned.

"I am not grateful at all. Why shouldn't they be hospitable to my nephew? He is the…"

"Yes, ma'am, I know. He is the grandson of an Earl. Now, if you will allow me, I have to go over some security measures with the stable hands. I will attend to you as soon as I return."

He walked out as soon as he uttered the words, before Lady Catherine could respond.

"This is all so vexing." Came Lady Catherine's screeching voice as the Colonel closed the drawing room doors behind him. He took a breath of relief and walked toward the library.

_"No one will look for me there."_ He thought mischievously.

He entered the library quickly, but came to a halt as he perceived a young man standing with his back turned toward him, viewing the park through the large windows. Col. Fitzwilliam cleared his throat loudly enough for the young man to become aware of his entrance and turn around.

He was a handsome young man, not yet thirty. His broad set of shoulders and his strong, upright posture convinced Col. Fitzwilliam that he was an officer.

"Good evening," the Colonel said. "I am Col. Richard Fitzwilliam. May I be of service?"

The young man saluted the Colonel and then bowed.

"My name is Captain Robert Sandry, Colonel. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Col. Fitzwilliam returned the Captain's bow and smiled.

"How do you do, Captain?"

"Forgive my intrusion, sir. I am here to see Mr. Darcy. Your man told me to wait in here."

"Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam exclaimed.

Just then, Lady Catherine's old butler entered the library.

"Forgive me, Colonel. Captain Sandry requested an audience with Mr. Darcy. As he is not here, I presumed you would want to see him…er….privately. I asked him to wait in here instead of the drawing room, and came to look for you."

"You did the right thing, Johnson. I infinitely prefer to speak to the Captain … er … privately, and I would appreciate it if you would not bother Lady Catherine with this intelligence." He said and winked.

"I would not dream of it, sir." The butler responded, without a crack in his impassive visage.

"You are a treasure, Johnson."

The butler bowed to the gentlemen and exited the room, closing the door firmly behind him. Col. Fitzwilliam smiled at the Captain.

"Well, Captain Sandry. Please have a seat. I am going to pour us a strong drink, and you can tell me how I can be of service?"

"I don't want to be any trouble, sir."

"No trouble at all, young man. I can use a stiff drink myself. It has been a long eventful day." He said as he handed him a drink.

"Thank you," Sandry said with a smile.

Col. Fitzwilliam sat on the sofa across from Captain Sandry and waited for him to begin. Understanding the message, Captain Sandry took a healthy sip of his drink and placing it on the table, addressed the Colonel.

"I had hoped to see Darcy."

"Oh?" The Colonel asked, amused at the young man's maneuver. "Are you acquainted with Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes, sir. We attended Cambridge together."

"I see."

"If you do not mind me asking, sir, how are you related to Darcy?"

"I do not mind at all. Darcy is my cousin. My father and his mother were siblings."

"I see." He nodded, and then continued. "Do you expect him to return to Rosings tonight?"

"I do not." Col. Fitzwilliam replied, thoroughly enjoying the game.

"Oh," he said disappointedly. "I came to return his horse."

"Poseidon? How did you come in to possession of Darcy's horse?"

"I came upon Darcy and Miss Bennet in the woods earlier. Darcy was kind to lend me his horse?"

"That is very kind indeed. I wonder why he didn't ask Miss Bennet to ride."

Captain Sandry shrugged.

"As to that, I am not quite sure. They told me they were walking to Sandry Hall since it was closer, and then they would ride back to Rosings in a carriage."

"They did go to Sandry Hall, and they are to stay there for the night. We expect them back in the morning."

"Oh," Captain Sandry said, and drank the remainder of his drink in one large gulp.

Always the observant gentleman, Col. Fitzwilliam could easily perceive the younger man's unease at the intelligence he had just received.

"Tell me, Captain Sandry? Are you helping the Admiral in apprehending these fugitives?"

"Fugitives?" the Captain repeated surprised by the Colonel's change of topic.

Col. Fitzwilliam raised an eyebrow at the Captain's reaction.

"Is it possible that you are ignorant of the present situation, Captain?"

"Oh, no. I am aware that the Admiral is looking for a couple of fugitives in the area. Or so Darcy informed me today."

"Darcy informed you? You mean you were not aware?"

"I have just retuned from the continent, sir." The Captain explained and stood. "I have taken quite a lot of your time, Colonel. I shall take my leave of you now."

"You shall do no such thing, young man. Not until I know everything." The Colonel said, still sitting on the sofa.

"I beg your pardon, sir?" Captain Sandry asked. "There is nothing for me to tell you."

"Oh, but I believe there is. For instance, why are you not at Sandry Hall? And why does my cousin's stay at Sandry Hall make you uncomfortable?

"It does not make me uncomfortable. I am honored that he is staying there. In fact, I am on my way there now and look forward to seeing him there." Captain Sandry said, with a charming smile.

"Now, that's doing it much too brown, my boy. You are too green to try to bamboozle me."

"Indeed, Colonel, I have no such intention." He said nervously.

Col. Fitzwilliam stood up and walked up to Captain Sandry.

"Now, you listen to me, young man. I was not born yesterday. I can feel that something is terribly wrong. You are not leaving here until I know all there is to know about this whole affair. So I suggest you sit back down and start talking."

Elizabeth took a deep breath to calm her nerves before they entered the drawing room.

"We were beginning to wonder where the two of you had disappeared to." The Admiral addressed them jovially as soon as they entered.

Elizabeth forced a smile and sat on the sofa beside Miss Sandry. Mr. Darcy sat beside her almost immediately not willing to let the admiral anywhere near Elizabeth. If the Admiral noticed Mr. Darcy's purpose, his face did not show it.

"Isabel, my darling, I have persuaded Miss Bennet to sing for us." The Admiral said.

"Oh, how lovely." Miss Sandry exclaimed and turned to Elizabeth. "I would love to hear you play and sing."

"I'm afraid, Miss Sandry, I do not play very well. But I will play one song."

"You promised me you would sing a song, Miss Bennet." The Admiral reminded her.

"Very well, sir. I will sing if Miss Sandry plays."

"Excellent. Why don't you play first. Isabel will join you for the second song."

"Very well." Elizabeth said with her usual ease of manner. Mr. Darcy was amazed by her ability to smile and talk so easily to these people after overhearing their conversation in the library.

"Allow me to turn the pages for you, Miss Bennet." Mr. Darcy said, offering his arm to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled both at his chivalry and his refusal to call her Miss Elizabeth in front of the Admiral. She realized that Mr. Darcy introduced her to the Admiral as Miss Bennet and not Miss Elizabeth. Was it his possessive nature? Did he not want the Admiral to know her name? Much to her surprise, she found that quite endearing.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy," she said as they reached the pianoforte and then whispered,

"Mr. Darcy, take care, you will give away our secret. You look quite terrifying, sir. "

He sat down beside her on the bench and pretending to go through different sheet music, whispered back.

"What would you have me do, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Try to be charming." She responded under her breath and began playing a tune she knew by heart.

"Sadly, I have it on good authority, that despite my good looks, I am not charming at all." He said, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

Elizabeth laughed at his jab.

"Luckily for you, there is still hope."

"Enlighten me, Miss Elizabeth." He said.

"You see, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth began, her fingers moving effortlessly over the instrument, "some people are born with great amount of charm. Others, acquire it through hard work."

"And how does one acquire charm, Miss Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Well, one can smile more, complement the ladies, or even flirt." Elizabeth responded, scandalized by her own impertinence.

Mr. Darcy smiled. Really smiled.

"Instruct me then, Elizabeth." He whispered. "For I do not know a more charming teacher than yourself."

Elizabeth's fingers shook and she missed a note. She looked at him briefly and the intensity of his eyes sent a shiver down her spine. She felt cold and hot at the same time. Luckily for her, the song came to an end at that point. The occupants of the room applauded her. She smiled nervously at him and whispered.

"Well done, Mr. Darcy. You just did all three things I suggested. You smiled at me, complimented me, and flirted with me. Now, I suggest you practice those skills with the other lady in the room."

His handsome face transformed as his smile disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. Elizabeth laughed. His honest expression was so endearing that she almost reached out to smoothen the crease on his brow. Much to her relief, She did not actually do that.

Miss Sandry walked to the piano and Mr. Darcy politely stood up and offered his seat.

"Will you not turn the pages for me, Mr. Darcy?" Miss Sandry said demurely.

"It will be my pleasure, Miss Sandry." Darcy said politely. "But if you'll permit me, I would like to sit across the room and watch you as you play. I find that it affords me great pleasure to watch two beautiful ladies sing and play."

Elizabeth, shocked by his flirtatious words, looked up at him. He gave her a self-satisfied smile. Miss Sandry, quite charmed by his words, giggled.

"How charming of you, Mr. Darcy. Do you no agree, Miss Bennet?"

"I am quite speechless, Miss Sandry." Elizabeth responded.

Mr. Darcy walked to the other side of the room and sat on the sofa. Miss Sandry began playing, her fingers moving masterfully over the difficult passages of the music. Elizabeth began to sing. Mr. Darcy was reminded of the first time he had heard her sing. It seemed like a long time ago. Even from that first time, he was mesmerized by the sweetness of her voice. Since that night, he had repeatedly imagined her at Pemberley, playing for him, singing for him, smiling at him. She was looking at him now. And god help him, she was smiling at him. This was not a fantasy. He smiled back. How could a single smile from this woman fill him with so much joy, and yet, keep him hungry for so much more? He wanted her to smile at him like that for the rest of their lives.

The music ended and the gentlemen applauded the ladies. The tea tray was brought in, and Miss Sandry began pouring tea for everyone. Elizabeth was exhausted, both mentally and physically. She wanted to go to her room and stay there until it was time to leave for Rosings. But the thought of spending all night with Mr. Darcy in her room filled her with trepidation. He was a gentleman. Of that, she had no doubt. After everything they had been through that day, and despite their horrible disagreement and the underlying reasons behind her resentment of him, she trusted him. She could not explain it even to herself. His arrogance irritated her to the point of being impolite and even cruel to him. She found him too proud and too full of his own consequence. But he was nothing but kind to her. He took care of her, made her feel comfortable and protected. He even tried to be charming. But how could this be? The man who had separated her sister from the man she loved, the man who disregarded his own father's wishes, could not possibly be an honorable man. And yet, she trusted him with her honor so utterly, so unconditionally. How was she to reconcile her opposing feelings and views regarding the gentleman?

When there was finally a lull in the conversation, Elizabeth stood and curtseyed.

"Forgive me, Miss Sandry, Admiral Sandry, Mr. Darcy. I find I am very tired this evening. I must beg to be excused and retire to my room." She said, smiling at Miss Sandry.

"Of course. You must be exhausted after all that walk. I believe I shall retire soon as well. Goodnight, Miss Bennet."

"I will escort you upstairs, Miss Bennet." Mr. Darcy said, standing up.

"I was hoping to persuade you to come to my study for a night cap and a game of chess, Mr. Darcy." The Admiral said.

"Of course, Admiral. I will meet you there in a few minutes." Darcy said and offered his arm to Elizabeth.

They exited the drawing room and as soon as they were far enough, Elizabeth addressed Mr. Darcy.

"Why do you suppose he invited you for a night cap, Mr. Darcy?"

"That is generally what gentlemen do when they have other gentlemen staying at their house." Darcy said, smiling at her.

Elizabeth frowned.

"He is not a gentleman, sir. And I believe you know why I am concerned."

They began climbing the stairs.

"_Are_ you concerned, Elizabeth? For me?" He asked mischievously. "I am touched."

Elizabeth was not amused.

"You seem to be quite diverted by my discomfort, sir. You also seem to forget to address me properly, yet again."

They were now standing outside Elizabeth's room. Mr. Darcy took Elizabeth's hand in his.

"I apologize for upsetting you. There is nothing for you to worry about. I suppose, he may try to make me drink a lot, so as to impair my alertness tonight."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide in apprehension.

"I will not drink, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said, reading her thoughts.

Elizabeth smiled in relief, despite noting his informal address. Again!

"Go inside and lock the door. Do not open the door except for me. I will knock twice and identify myself with my given name. This way you'll know for certain it is me."

"What _is_ your given name, sir?" she asked and blushed at the intimacy of her question.

He felt it too. She could feel it in the tightening of his hold on her hand.

"It is Fitzwilliam." He finally said.

"Please take care, sir." She said.

He raised her hand to his lips and much to her shock, kissed the inside of her wrist. No longer able to stand on her feet, Elizabeth opened the door, stepped in, and closed the door. She threw herself on the bed, shivering with a feeling she could not quite name.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello All**

**Here's the much anticipated chapter. I hope it does not disappoint. I personally liked it. I wanted to make sure that it is tasteful and believable. Tell me what you think, please.**

Chapter 9

Mr. Darcy walked toward Admiral Sandry's study with mixed emotions. He had no doubt that the Admiral had more than a game of chess and a glass of port in mind. He was not a man to be trusted. But he also knew that he could not refuse his offer. Regardless of how low his regard was for the man, it would be rude and suspicious to refuse him at this point. Moreover, the longer he could keep the Admiral engaged, the less his chances of pursuing Elizabeth.

_Elizabeth!_ He breathed her precious name, and smiled inwardly.

He had not failed to notice her reaction to his compliments and his attentions. He was a grown man, and though he was not a rake like his cousins, he had his share of experience with women. He knew, from their latest interactions, that Elizabeth was not indifferent to him. However, what he desired above all was for her to love and respect him.

_"Will I ever have her affection?"_ he wondered.

He entered the study to find the admiral sitting on a large chair already indulging in a glass of port.

"Oh, come in Mr. Darcy." The Admiral said as soon as he noticed Darcy. "Forgive me, I was lost in thought."

"You must have a lot on your mind, Admiral." Darcy said as he sat across from him and took his proffered drink. "I would too, if I had so much to worry about."

"I beg your pardon?" The Admiral asked hesitantly.

"Well, knowing that you have two dangerous fugitives on the loose in your woods must be a great concern." Mr. Darcy shrugged.

"Oh! Yes. Quite." The Admiral said in relief.

"After all," Darcy continued, not quite done unsettling the man. "These criminals could be anywhere. They could even be inside this house for all we know."

"Rest assured, Mr. Darcy. No one moves around this house without my knowledge." Admiral responded smugly and stared at Mr. Darcy.

"I am very glad to hear that. That is what any rightful owner of a house should do."

Mr. Darcy stared back at him. The Admiral looked away uncomfortably. He quickly set up the chessboard and the two gentleman began to play.

"You know, Mr. Darcy. I believe every man has a knack for something. Something they are better at than everybody else." Admiral said, moving his pawn.

"I have never thought about it." Darcy said dismissively.

"I can tell you what you are really good at." The Admiral persisted, "You are a leader. I could tell that from the minute I saw you. You know how to take control of any situation and you are very comfortable in telling others what to do."

"I thank you for the compliment, Admiral," Darcy bowed his head. "I am also impressed by your acuteness in assessing people's strengths. It must be a great advantage when you are amongst strange company."

"It is. I like to know who my opponents are." The Admiral commented.

Darcy did not reply. He moved his rook forward and captured the Admiral's knight.

"Are you going to tell me what you think about me?" The Admiral asked.

"I do not believe that is appropriate, Admiral." Mr. Darcy replied.

"Why not?" The Admiral asked as he made a move on the board.

"I do not know you long enough. And I certainly do not possess your ability in assessing people's characters so soon after meeting them."

"Come now, Mr. Darcy. You are an intelligent man. Surely you have formed some opinion about me by now. I promise you that I do not take offence at your candidness."

"Very well," Darcy conceded. "I believe you are a man with a large appetite."

"Is that a compliment or censure?" The Admiral asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Neither. It is merely my observation." Darcy responded moving his pawn.

"Well, as it happens, I do have a great appetite. I love to have everything and anything that pleases me." The Admiral said with a hint of challenge in his tone.

"I was raised to do things in moderation." Darcy stated.

"moderation is a luxury I cannot afford."

Darcy did not reply. The Admiral made the next move and captured one of Darcy's knights.

"Being a sea man for so many years, I got to be around different men all the time. I made a habit of studying them, their habits, their strengths and weaknesses. In fact I have become such an expert at reading people's expressions that I can tell what makes them mad, what makes them nervous, what makes them worried."

Darcy smiled and moved his bishop.

"You are a lucky man to have so many great talents, Admiral."

"Yes, I believe I am." He replied and moved another pawn. I have to admit, you are a hard man to read, Mr. Darcy. "

"I will take that as a compliment."

"Of course it is a compliment. You are a great man, Mr. Darcy. It is not everyday that Mr. Darcy of Pemberley graces us by staying at Sandry Hall. In fact, where it not for the present circumstances, I doubt we would ever have met."

"It is futile to conjecture about such things, Admiral."

"I suppose you are right. I have however been able, through studying your reactions and expressions, to find something, or maybe I should say someone, who seems to have consumed a lot of your attention."

Mr. Darcy did not respond. Instead, he moved his pawn on the board.

"I do not blame you." The Admiral said, with a crooked smile. "She is enchanting. In fact the object of your attention has also become the object of mine."

Mr. Darcy stared at the Admiral, his gaze ablaze with something like warning. The Admiral made a move and captured Darcy's bishop and smirked.

"As I said, Admiral. You do have a large appetite." Darcy stated, capturing Admiral's other knight.

"I like to indulge. Who wouldn't when so much beauty is before them?" Admiral countered, and moved his bishop forward.

"A word of warning, Admiral. Those who overindulge, find themselves terribly disillusioned in the end." Darcy said and captured Admiral's bishop.

"Oh, I do not worry about that very much. I don't have much to loose. You see, Mr. Darcy, I know what it feels to have nothing. Where as you, I am sure, have a lot to lose."

Admiral took Darcy's pawn.

"Yes, but I also know how to take care of what is mine."

Darcy took Admiral's rook.

"That is precisely the point of divergence in our perceptions, is it not? What is yours, and what is not. For instance, everyone knows Pemberley belongs to you as it has your name on it, in the same way Sandry Hall belongs to me. But there are things or people that are not officially claimed by us. That is when matters become ambiguous."

Mr. Darcy stared at the Admiral. The challenge was clear in his words as well as in his eyes. He was after Elizabeth. And he was not willing to back down.

"Then let me clear the ambiguity, Admiral." Darcy said measuring his words carefully. "_All _I brought with me to this house belongs to me, and will leave with me when I leave in the morning."

The Admiral smiled. He seemed to be truly enjoying himself. He moved his queen and took Darcy's queen.

"My queen takes your queen, sir." He smiled and added, "Can we not come to some sort of a bargain, where I give you something that belongs to me, in return for something that you _claim_ belongs to you?"

"I am not a bargaining man, Admiral. I was raised with higher standards." Darcy said, beginning to lose his composure at the man's audacity.

"Yes. Sadly, that is another luxury I did not have." The Admiral said sardonically.

Darcy moved his rook and locked the Admiral in a checkmate. He stood from his chair.

"I am tired and must retire. I appreciate the port and the game, as well as the enlightening conversation. I do hope that it was equally enlightening for you, Admiral."

He bowed and walked out of the study. His body rigid with fury and his face the picture of displeasure. Having overheard Admiral's conversation with Miss Sandry, he had no doubt that he was not an honorable man. But what he had suggested during their game of chess was beyond contempt. He will pay for his disrespect. Darcy will make sure of that.

He breathed deeply several times as he walked up the staircase. He did not want to distress Elizabeth more than she already was. He went to his room first to obtain his cousin's pistol, which he had hidden under his bed earlier that evening. He gently walked back to Elizabeth's room, knocked twice and said his name softly not to wake the other occupants of the house. The door was opened hesitantly. He walked in quickly and closed the door, locking it firmly behind. She was standing behind the door. He turned around to look at her and his heart missed a beat at her sight. She had taken out her hairpins, letting her magnificent curls fall loosely around her. She was wearing her sundress again. He thought she looked like a goddess. Elizabeth blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

"You have taken your hairpins out." Mr. Darcy said, and was immediately embarrassed. He was acting like a stupid schoolboy.

Elizabeth nodded, not knowing what to say. He continued to stare.

"Miss Sandry had sent a nightgown for me." She said. He looked at her, confused by her words. She was not wearing the said nightgown!

"Was it not the right fit?" he said, and was again embarrassed by the inappropriateness of his question.

"The fit was fine." She said, avoiding his eyes. "I found the style to be too immodest for a maiden."

He understood her meaning and her discomfort.

"I think your own dress looks lovely." He said, smiling reassuringly at her.

"Thank you," she smiled in return. She gestured for him to sit down on the sofa across from the fireplace. He sat down.

"Did you get any rest while I was gone?" he asked.

"No. To be honest, all I could think about was what was happening in Admiral's study." She said, sitting beside him.

Mr. Darcy's face was the picture of turmoil once again. Elizabeth watched him tentatively.

"Was it too terrible?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy looked at her and tried to smile.

"Do not worry, Miss Elizabeth."

"Please do not pretend with me, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth said with a sever tone.

"Sorry?" He asked, confused by her tone.

"I know you want to protect me, but I would much rather you were honest with me. I am stronger than you think."

"Are you?" he asked with an amused tone.

"You'd be interested to know that I have never required the smelling salts." Elizabeth replied, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

Mr. Darcy smiled.

"I readily believe that. You have too much sense for that."

"And you are too honest to hide things from me." She responded, smiling encouragingly at him.

Mr. Darcy stood and walked toward the window. Elizabeth could sense his unease by the hard set of his jaw and his rigid stance. She stood and walked to stand beside him.

"What happened?" She probed gently.

"That man, whoever he is, is not an honorable man." He said with repressed anger.

"What happened?" she repeated.

He did not reply. Elizabeth placed a hand on his arm.

"Mr. Darcy?"

"He wants _you_, Elizabeth." He said painfully.

Elizabeth was frozen in place. The implication of his words left her petrified and paralyzed.

"What did he say?"

"He…he asked me, indirectly, what the nature of our relationship was."

"What did you tell him?" Elizabeth asked, not entirely sure she was ready for the answer.

"I… I made it clear that … you are …. under my protection." He said.

Elizabeth blushed crimson. Mr. Darcy had told the Admiral that she was his mistress.

"Forgive me." He apologized, "I had no other way to dissuade him from pursuing you."

"I understand." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Did your claim help dissuade him?"

Darcy shook his head in exasperation.

"I fear not. He had the audacity to suggest …" he stopped, unable to finish his sentence.

"What did he suggest?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy refused to answer.

"Tell me." She insisted.

"Do not press me, Elizabeth. What the man suggested is not fit for the ears of a maiden."

"Why not?"

"For the same reason you refused to wear the night gown Miss Sandry sent you." He replied firmly and walked away from her.

Elizabeth stood there for a long while, taking in his words and making sense of their implications. It was plainly clear that the Admiral was going to act on his dishonorable intentions. Mr. Darcy seemed very concerned. She concluded that they were in dire circumstances.

"Mr. Darcy," she finally addressed him. He was standing beside the fireplace staring at the fire. He looked up at her call.

"What if we were to escape from Sandry Hall tonight?"

"I beg your pardon?" Darcy asked in disbelief.

"We can run now, as they are asleep. You said yourself that you know the woods well. I can run fast. I promise I will not complain or slow us down." She said.

"Do you expect us to walk out the front door without anyone noticing?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a minute before she responded.

"No, we can climb down my balcony. I know how to tie sheets together to make a long rope."

Mr. Darcy smiled with amusement.

"What is so amusing, sir?" Elizabeth asked offended by his reaction.

"You have been indulging in too many novels, Elizabeth."

She looked offended.

"You have no imagination, Mr. Darcy." She countered.

"I beg to differ. I can easily imagine you falling down the balcony and hurting yourself. I can also imagine us being stopped in the woods by his men who, I would remind you, are on horseback. I can imagine us being murdered, and our bodies disposed of in the woods or in the river. Is that enough imagination for you?"

Elizabeth had grown pale at his speech. He felt terrible for upsetting her. He walked up to her and held her hands in his reassuringly.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you so."

"What should we do?"

"We will stay in this room until tomorrow morning. We will leave for Rosings as soon as a carriage is provided."

"What if he does not give us a carriage?"

"As long as we feign ignorance of their secrets, they have no reason to stop us from leaving."

"What if the Admiral comes to my room tonight?" She asked and shivered at the thought.

"We will have no choice but to pretend that we are what I claimed we are." He said, uncomfortably. "Once he sees me in your room, in such intimate circumstances, he will leave you alone, at least for tonight."

As if on cue, there was a gentle knock on the door. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. She was suddenly devoid of speech, thought, and movement. Mr. Darcy took control of the situation. He pushed Elizabeth toward the bed, threw the counterpane off the bed, and pushed her under the sheets. He then pulled on the sleeves of her dress, making her shoulders bare. She gasped, confused and terrified by his actions.

"Do not be frightened. I do not mean you any harm." He whispered.

There was another knock on the door. Mr. Darcy took off his coat and threw it on the sofa. He undid his tie. The doorknob moved indicating that the person on the other side was trying to open it. It was locked. Elizabeth's mouth had gone completely dry. She was unable to speak. She watched as Mr. Darcy removed his tie and dropped it on his coat.

Then there was was the unmistakable sound of a key being inserted in the keyhole. Elizabeth could barely hear the sound of the key over the pounding of her heart. She turned her face toward Mr. Darcy and received another shock as he removed his shirt quickly and dropped it on the floor and walked toward the door.

The doorknob turned and the door creaked open just as Mr. Darcy reached it. Elizabeth's heart stopped in horror as she saw Admiral Sandry try to step inside. The Admiral came to a halt as he saw Mr. Darcy, half dressed, standing in front of him, blocking his view of the bed.

"Mr. Darcy! What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing, Admiral." Darcy responded, crossing his arms.

"I … I …." The Admiral stumbled over his words.

"You seem to have found yourself in the wrong wing. It was my understanding that the family's bed chambers are on the other side of the house." Mr. Darcy stated with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes. But this is not your room either. I do not understand what you may be doing here, in Miss Bennet's room, in this state of undress!"

"Can you not?!" said Darcy nonchalantly. "I would have thought that me being in Miss Bennet's room, in this state of undress is explanation enough in itself, especially after our talk downstairs. What I find confusing is that you have chosen to disregard the information I provided you with earlier."

"Oh, I … I thought…" The Admiral was not able to speak.

"You were clearly mistaken, Admiral. I believe you over indulged in your fantastic port this evening and obviously got your facts all wrong. I advise you to go to your room and rest, sir." Darcy's tone had become alarmingly austere by the end of his speech.

The Admiral looked at Elizabeth, his face white with fury. Elizabeth looked down, too embarrassed by the whole affair. The Admiral mumbled an apology and left the room. Mr. Darcy closed the door, but stood there until he could no longer hear the Admiral's footsteps.

He then picked up his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. Elizabeth had never seen a man without his shirt on. She had no experience in such matters. But she knew one thing for certain. Mr. Darcy had a fine physique. He was tall and lean, with a muscular form and a strong torso. Elizabeth blushed.

_How was she ever to look at him again? _

"I am sorry for making you uncomfortable." His voice came from across the room. She started at his voice.

She forced a smile and pulled her sleeves up. Too embarrassed to look at him, she wrung her fingers together nervously.

"I did not mean to frighten you, Elizabeth." He said, still standing there, keeping a respectable distance from her. Feeling Uncomfortable lying in bed in front of him, she left the bed and sat on the sofa.

"I have never been in a situation like this." She admitted.

"I know." He said, taking a tentative step toward her.

"Do you think he will come back?" She asked, not able to look at him yet.

"No. He is not a stupid man. I believe you are safe tonight." He said and then added. "I will leave whenever you want me to."

Elizabeth looked up at him nervously.

"Will you … would you … stay? Please?" she whispered uncomfortably.

"I will do whatever you wish me to do." He said gently.

"I would feel so much more comfortable if you stayed." She said, demurely.

"Then I will stay."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Then I suggest you sit down, sir. You are so very tall and my neck will surely hurt if I have to look up at you all night."

Relieved that the initial discomfort and embarrassment had passed, Mr. Darcy sat beside her on the sofa. He had tucked in his shirt and although he did not put his coat and tie back on, he looked more put together.

"Are you not going to sleep?" he asked her.

"Not yet." She replied, "I cannot sleep until I am more calm."

"What can I do for your present relief?" He asked.

"Talk to me."

"What would you like for me to say?"

She considered his question and then smiled. "Tell me about Pemberley."

He was surprised by her interest in Pemberley. But he was not displeased. He thought for a moment and began speaking.

"Pemberley is many things to many people. It is one of the oldest and grandest estates in the north of England. It is a magnificent house with lovely gardens. It is also a source of living for hundreds of people."

"What is it to you?" she asked.

"To me, it is home. It is where I feel comfortable, and understood, and needed and loved." He said and smiled.

Elizabeth smiled in response.

"Do you and Miss Darcy spend a lot of time together there?"

"As much as I can manage, but never enough."

"She must be very dear to you."

"She is the only family I have. Our mother passed away when she was an infant, and our father passed away five years ago. She is more tan ten years my junior. In many ways, I am like a father to her."

"Is she like you?"

"Not at all." He said, smiling fondly. "She is very beautiful, just like my mother. She is shy and unsure of herself. But she is very sweet and loving."

"She reminds me of my sister, Jane. She is also sweet and loving, but painfully shy."

Mr. Darcy's face turned grim at her words.

"Do you…. Was she… did I really misunderstand Miss Bennet's feelings for Mr. Bimgley? Did she care for him deeply?" he asked.

"My sister is a very reserved person, Mr. Darcy. She hardly shows her feelings to me. But I know her better than anyone else in this world. I know she cared, and continues to care, deeply for Mr. Bingley."

"I am deeply sorry for the pain I have caused. I thought I was protecting my friend." He stated. The honesty of his words evident in his eyes.

"What were you protecting him from?" Elizabeth asked, trying to understand his perspective.

"It was made very clear that your mother expected her to make an advantageous marriage. I thought she was only trying to please your mother." Darcy explained.

"My mother's greatest wish in life is to see her daughters well-settled. I will concede that she can be overzealous with her efforts and create embarrassing circumstances for us all. But sir, I would also argue that my mother is not the only overbearing mother in the country who likes to see her daughter making a good match." Elizabeth stated.

Mr. Darcy nodded, understanding her meaning.

"You speak of my aunt, I gather."

"Can you deny it, sir?"

"No. You are absolutely correct." He conceded.

She smiled. He was actually a reasonable man. He had listened to her arguments, had seen the error of his actions, and had apologized.

"When this mess is over, Elizabeth, I promise I will set things right between Mr. Bingley and Miss Bennet."

"You will?" Elizabeth asked with no little astonishment.

"It was not my place to judge her so. I did what I did in the service of my friend. But if you believe your sister's attachment to be real, then I have separated them unnecessarily and caused them both pain. I knew of your sister's being in town, but I withheld that information from my friend. I will do whatever I have to in order to mend what I have broken"

"Thank you." She said, her heart filled with happiness both for her sister and for her newfound understanding with Mr. Darcy.

"I can see now that I was wrong." He said, encouraged by her smiles. "I can only hope that it is not too late. And that both Bingley and your sister will forgive me."

"Oh, I am sure they will. Mr. Bingley values your friendship greatly. And my sister is the soul of generosity and forgiveness. She is the best of the Bennet girls."

"With all due respect to Miss Bennet, I will have to disagree."

"What do you mean sir? She is gentle and serene and always well-behaved."

"I am sure she is all that and more. But you see, I have a decided partiality to impertinent young ladies who are excellent walkers and prefer reading to cards."

Elizabeth laughed.

"But, sir, my sister possesses the classic beauty all gentlemen prefer."

He leaned over and gently touched her hair.

"This gentleman finds dark velvety curls infinitely more enchanting. He likes nothing better than to lose himself in the beauty of hazel eyes that shine with intelligence and mischief.

Elizabeth blushed and looked down at his compliment. His hand moved up and cupped her face. She shivered.

"Elizabeth" he murmured her name.

"hmmmm" she breathed, unable to speak.

His face was so close, he could hear her quickened breaths. She was nervous. But she was not upset. He knew that at that moment, if he wanted to kiss her, she would allow him. But he could not do that. He was there to protect her honor. He would not take advantage of her trust.

"Go to bed, Elizabeth." He said, his voice caressing her name.

She looked up at him with surprise.

"Please," he said, his eyes conveying the message his lips dared not.

She understood him. She felt his struggle and appreciated his self-control. He could see it in her eyes. He was grateful that she did not misunderstand him. She stood and walked toward her bed, but suddenly, as if changing her mind, she turned around and came towards him. She took out what seemed to be a piece of paper from the pocket of her dress and held it out to him. He stood and looked down at her hand. It was his letter, still sealed.

"Are you returning my letter?" Mr. Darcy asked incredulously. "Why?"

"I do not want it." She replied.

He looked down, tired and defeated.

"I thought…" he said, "I had hoped…" he stopped and looked at her, his eyes filled with anguish. "I see." He finally said.

Realizing his misunderstanding, she rushed to correct him.

"I do not think that you do, Mr. Darcy"

He looked up at her.

"Perhaps, I misspoke. I did not mean to say that I did not want the letter. Rather, that I did not need the letter."

Mr. Darcy still looked confused.

"Why did you write this letter, Mr. Darcy?" she asked.

"If you had read it you would …" Darcy began, agitated and upset.

"I would understand." She interrupted, "I know. Earlier today, you said, if I had read your letter I would have known your intentions better. That tells me that your letter contains explanations about our disagreements last night."

"You accused me of two offences. I needed to address them." Darcy said.

"But, you see." Elizabeth said gently, "You already have."

Mr. Darcy's uncertain eyes found Elizabeth's reassuring ones.

"I do not understand." He said.

Elizabeth smiled and gestured for him to sit down again. She sat beside him, took a deep breath and began explaining herself.

"I was upset with you last night, and I said things that I should not have."

"Your reproofs were well deserved." He said sadly.

"Not all of them." Elizabeth countered. "I was mad at you for the things you said about my family, for your insult at the night of the assembly, and for what you did to Jane."

He looked down at his hands, embarrassed and hopeless. Elizabeth placed a hand on his, which made him look up at her again.

"But, "she began, "You have apologized for most of those things already. Furthermore, you have promised to help reunite Jane and Mr. Bingley. I cannot in all fairness be upset with you about that anymore."

Mr. Darcy looked at her with astonishment.

"And what about Wickham?" he said, his voice raw with renewed anger."

Elizabeth looked toward the fire for a minute and then returned his gaze.

"I was wrong to address that issue with you and to demand an explanation. It was not my place to question you in that regard. Indeed, when I think about it, I wonder why Mr. Wickham shared with me such intimate details of his life so early in our acquaintance. It didn't seem odd at the time, because I had already taken a dislike of you. My vanity was hurt by your words, so I readily believed his accounts of your history with him. Now, I cannot believe them any more. I have to say, he has never done anything to make me doubt his words."

Darcy's face grew white with fury and jealousy. He looked down.

"But, neither have you." Elizabeth added, making him look up at her again.

"You have been rude and dismissive, but you have always been so honest." Elizabeth said.

He released the breath he was not even aware he was holding.

"Today has been a very uncomfortable day for us," Elizabeth continued, "After my rather harsh refusal of your proposal, it must have been very difficult for you to face me and to endure my company. But you did so, as only a truly honorable gentleman does. You protected me, and put up with my irrational outbursts."

"You were under a lot of stress, Elizabeth. It was natural for you to feel uncomfortable to be with me. I know I can be demanding, and that I tend to take control over situations without asking for others' consent or opinion." He admitted.

"It has been due to your ability to take control that I am safe from the Admiral tonight, Mr. Darcy. I am forever indebted to you for your protection."

"Do you truly not want to know about Mr. Wickham's history with me?" Darcy asked, unsure of how to take her new stance.

"I cannot lie to you, Mr. Darcy. I am a very curious creature and I would love to know your side of the story. But not with the intention of improving my opinion of you. Our experiences today have already convinced me of the truth of your words and the honor of your character. Through your own actions, you have gained my deepest respect, sir."

Mr. Darcy's breath caught in his throat. Her words shook him so deeply, he felt he was not in full possession of his faculties.

"Are you in earnest, Elizabeth?" he asked, his expression so timid, so not like him.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly.

"Have I not always been completely honest with you?"

Mr. Darcy took her hand in his, kissed it gently, and held it against his heart.

"Elizabeth, I…"

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by loud raps on the door, which made them both jump up from the sofa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, Let me start by saying that you guys are absolutely amazing. When I started writing and posting this story, I had no idea it was going to become such a great experience for me. Your reviews, comments, follows, and favourites have been the best part of this experience. I love this story, not just because it is mine, or that it is a love story about my most favourite fictional couple, but that it has become so much more to more than just myself. When you guys write about your feelings about the story and the characters, I feel so connected to you. **

**Now, I have to address the cliffhanger issue. I know that is a big complain. But honestly, I do not do it on purpose. This is an adventure/mystery narrative and we are now in the midst of the adventure. No matter what I do and where I stop, there will be a cliffhanger until our characters are somewhat safe. I really do not do it to make you guys nervous. I humbly apologize, because there will be more cliffhangers for a while until the adventure/mystery ride slows down.**

**Enjoy and please do not forget to review. They are what keeps me writing.**

Chapter 10

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy with great apprehension.

"Do you think he has come back?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy shook his head.

"I doubt it. Why would he knock? He has the keys to these rooms."

"Miss, please, open the door. Please, miss." Came a female voice they had never heard before.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth asked loudly.

"My name is Hanna, miss. I am a chambermaid. Please let me in, miss."

"What do you want, Hanna?"

"I have come to warn you, miss. But you have to let me in. We do not have time."

Elizabeth walked toward the door. Mr. Darcy placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her progress.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"I am opening the door. She sounds terrified." Elizabeth explained.

"We do not know who she is or what she is after. She may be helping the Admiral in some way." Mr. Darcy said.

"But, Mr. Darcy, surely we cannot send her away without hearing her out. You are here with me, so she can not possibly force me into going anywhere without my consent." Elizabeth argued.

"Please miss, they will be here shortly." Hanna pleaded from behind the door.

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy, her eyes imploring him to allow her to open the door.

"Very well," said Mr. Darcy, not entirely comfortable with it. "Open the door and allow her to come inside. But close the door as soon as she enters." He instructed.

Elizabeth nodded and walked to the door. She turned and waited for Mr. Darcy's signal. Mr. Darcy reached for his gun and positioned himself directly in front of the door. He then nodded to Elizabeth to open the door. As soon as Elizabeth opened the door, a young slender girl threw herself inside her room and coming face to face with Mr. Darcy, she gasped and fell on the ground. Elizabeth closed and locked the door swiftly. Hanna's face was quite pale and her breathing labored. She was barely above sixteen but her body was fully-grown and womanly. She was staring at Mr. Darcy who had not moved from his initial position.

"Mr. Darcy, I believe you should put away your gun, sir. You are scaring her." Elizabeth admonished.

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth for a moment, and reluctantly, placed the gun on the mantle.

Elizabeth helped Hanna stand up and let her to the sofa and gently pushed her down on it.

"Why are you here? What is it that has scared you so?" Elizabeth asked.

Finally in command of her speech, she looked up at Elizabeth and began talking.

"He is coming for you. For both of you. He is very dangerous. You must leave Sandry Hall, immediately."

"What and who are you talking of?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Admiral Sandry, of course. He was in his room. Miss Sandry came in. She was very upset, sir. She kept telling the Admiral that they were overheard. The Admiral did not understand. He kept telling her that she had finally gone crazy. Then she said that she had just found out from the butler, that you and Miss Bennet had left the dining room immediately after the Admiral, and that you had gone to the library. Miss Sandry then said that she had asked the housekeeper, Mrs. Potter where the two of you had been before coming to the drawing room. Mrs. Potter told her that she had seen you coming out of the library after the Admiral and Miss Sandry. Mrs. Potter had thought nothing of it, because she had assumed that all four of you were in the library together."

"Oh, no!" Elizabeth said as she sat on the bed, placing a hand on her forehead. "Then they must know that we have heard their conversation."

Mr. Darcy addressed Hanna again.

"How come you were able to hear all of this?"

"I was in the Admiral's bedchamber, sir." She said and blushed.

"What were you doing there at this time of night?" Elizabeth asked, not noticing Mr. Darcy's dark look and Hanna's discomfort.

"The Admiral … he … takes girls to his room. Specially when he is in his cups. He is very … cruel. He saw me as I was walking passed him tonight. He grabbed by hand and pulled me to his bed. He was so angry. He said I was a poor substitute for what he really desired tonight." Hanna said uncomfortably.

Elizabeth blushed and Mr. Darcy swore under his breath.

"Did Miss Sandry see you?" He asked.

"No, sir." She replied. "She was talking to the Admiral in his sitting room. I was in the bedroom. She did not know I was listening."

"What happened next?"

"Miss Sandry said that you and Miss Bennet knew too much now and you were going to ruin everything. I do not know what she was talking about. The Admiral was very mad. He kept swearing. That is when he said he was going to deal with you and Miss Bennet."

Hanna shivered uncontrollably.

"He is going to hurt you sir. He said he was going to go fetch some of his men. They both left his room together. I ran up here as soon as I knew they were gone. I have come to warn you. You have to leave."

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth. She was staring at him, pale and horrified.

"Thank you, Hanna. Your service will not go unrewarded." Mr. Darcy said.

"Oh I did not do it for rewards, sir. Admiral Sandry is a bad man. He hurts us all."

"Tell me Hanna, if I write a note to my cousin, Col. Fitzwilliam, do you know if anyone can be trusted to deliver it to Rosings for me?"

"Yes, sir. My brother, Jimmy, will take it for you. He is one of the footmen, sir. You can trust him."

"Very well, I have some paper and ink in my room. I shall write the note. I will return shortly." Mr. Darcy said and left the room quickly.

Elizabeth, finding her spirits again, looked around her for something to do while they waited for Mr. Darcy's return.

"Would you like me to help you with your hair, miss?" asked Hanna.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Hanna. Please make it quick and simple." Elizabeth replied and allowed the maid to brush her hair for her. Hanna gathered her hair into a simple bun and fastened it with a large pin.

"This should hold, miss." She said.

"Thank you."

The door opened and Mr. Darcy walked into the room with a sealed note in hand.

"Please have this delivered to Rosings Park with great haste. Tell your brother that he should deliver it only to my cousin Col. Fitzwilliam and no one else. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. Are you and the miss going to leave?"

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth's face for a minute and shook his head.

"No. We will not be able to go far. They will find us easily."

"What are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"We have to stall them as long as we can, until Fitzwilliam arrives." Mr. Darcy replied and then addressed Hanna.

"Tell me, do you know of a safe place in the house where you can hide Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth's eyes shot up at him with worry.

"Yes, sir. She can hide in my room. No one will think to look there."

"Wait a minute …." Elizabeth began but was interrupted by Mr. Darcy.

"That will have to do. You will hide Miss Bennet there until I or Col. Fitzwilliam come for her."

"Mr. Darcy …" Elizabeth tried to interject, but Mr. Darcy would not listen.

"We have no time. You should go. Now." He said as he gently took Elizabeth's hand to take her to the door. Hanna walked out of the room to ensure no one was in the hall.

Elizabeth stood firmly in place and glared at him.

"What do you think you are doing, sir? I am not leaving without you." Elizabeth stated.

"Elizabeth, there is no time for us to argue about this. You must see that this is the best course of action." Mr. Darcy reasoned.

"I do not see that at all, sir. You must have a very low opinion of me to think I would abandon you and save myself." Elizabeth said, her voice shaking with emotion.

"You know how high my opinion of you is, Elizabeth." Mr. Darcy said with a sad smile.

"Then how do you expect me to leave you in danger?"

"I expect you to listen to reason, Elizabeth. The Admiral and his men have no honor. They will do whatever it takes to protect themselves. I have to stall them until my cousin arrives."

"We can do that together." She said and moved closer to him.

"No." he replied firmly.

"But he will surely hurt you." She stated, her body mere inches away from his.

"It will not matter as long as I know he cannot hurt you." He said, as he lifted his hand and caressed her face.

"It matters to me." Elizabeth said, placing her hands on his chest. His joy at hearing her words was evident in his eyes.

"Miss, we have to leave. Now." Hanna said from outside the room.

"Promise me that you will be alright, and that _you_ will come for me personally." Elizabeth whispered to Darcy, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Unable to control himself any longer, Mr. Darcy pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I promise you, my darling." He whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him, touched by his love, his words, and his protective nature. Her heart swelled with something amazingly overpowering. It was a new sensation, and yet she knew she had felt it for quite some time. Whatever she felt must have been evident in her eyes, because she knew that he saw it too. His eyes grew darker and his hold on her body became firmer as he bent his head toward hers and captured her lips in a kiss so wholly unexpected and yet so amazingly welcome. It was an all-encompassing kiss, tender and demanding all at once. Her lips were caressed and tasted by his, and she savored every tantalizing second of it. It did not last long, but its impact stretched beyond the realms of time and space. He pulled back first, gently and reluctantly.

"Miss. They are here. I can hear their footsteps. You must come, now." Hanna pleaded. Elizabeth could not pull her eyes away from his. She did not want to. She wanted to be with him. Forever!

"Go." He ordered, as he stepped away from her, leaving her disoriented and confused.

Realizing her reluctance, he grabbed her hand and pushed her out of the room. Hanna grabbed Elizabeth's hand and ran toward the servants' staircase. Mr. Darcy watched them disappear down the hallway, committing everything about her to his memory. He put on his coat and hid his gun under his coat. He walked to his room and listening to the approaching footsteps, he prepared to face the inevitable.

Col. Fitzwilliam was beyond astonished. In fact, he was quite speechless. He sat on his chair staring at Captain Sandry for a long time before he was able to articulate his disheveled thoughts.

"What you have shared with me, Captain, is so bizarre, it is almost fantastical." He stated, pouring himself another drink.

"I know, Colonel. But I have evidence and proof to support everything I have related to you."

"I am glad to hear that. And you will certainly be given the opportunity to make your case. But my immediate concern is the safety and wellbeing of my cousin and Miss Bennet. I know you do not want this matter to be widely spread as to avoid scandal. However, I have to insist that you share the information you related to me with one other person here. We will need her support in this matter." Col. Fitzwilliam said as he rang the bell for Mr. Johnson.

"Are you referring to Lady Catherine, sir?" Captain Sandry asked with hesitation.

"Not at all, Captain." Replied the Colonel. "I am thinking of someone entirely different. Someone who I believe possesses great deal of common sense and can be a great support when needed."

Mr. Johnson walked in the library and bowed.

"You called, sir?"

"Yes. Johnson. We have a delicate matter to deal with and we require the help of Mrs. Collins. But I would not want to trouble my aunt with this at all. Do you think you can bring Mrs. Collins here without anyone noticing? As I said, the matter is delicate and of great importance." Col. Fitzwilliam explained.

"Of course, sir. I shall bring the lady personally." Mr. Johnson bowed and exited the library.

"That man is a treasure." The Colonel said and offered the Captain another drink.

Within minutes Mrs. Collins and Mr. Johnson entered the library. Both gentlemen stood and bowed.

"Mrs. Collins, may I present Captain Sandry of Sandry Hall. Captain, this is Mrs. Collins. She is married to Lady Catherin's parson, Mr. William Collins. Miss Bennet is a dear friend of Mrs. Collins as well as a distant cousin of Mr. Collins. She is staying with them at the parsonage." The Colonel explained.

Mrs. Collins curtseyed and took a seat at Col. Fitzwilliam's invitation.

"Is this about Eliza, Colonel?" Charlotte addressed the Colonel.

Col. Fitzwilliam smiled appreciatively.

"I admire your powers of observation, Mrs. Collins. Although this matter does not directly involve Miss Bennet, I am afraid we have to make certain decisions that may directly or indirectly affect both my cousin and your friend."

Charlotte nodded in understanding and turned her attention to Captain Sandry.

"I believe you must tell your story one more time, Captain." Said the Colonel.

Captain Sandry took a deep breath and began.

"I am the third son of Samuel Sandry, the previous owner of Sandry Hall. My oldest brother, Thomas came to inheritance when my father passed away. Unfortunately, both he and my mother came to an untimely death in an accident not too long after becoming the new master of Sandry Hall. My second brother, David, was called home to take over the inheritance. At the time, he was serving in Spain. My younger sister, Isabel, was also in Spain with her companion. I was serving in the West Indies at the time. I received a letter from Isabel, informing me that she was returning to England with my brother to take care of the estate. I was glad that David, whom I have always loved and esteemed could take over the estate and also take care of Isabel." The Captain stopped for a moment, as if considering how much he should share.

Both Charlotte and Col. Fitzwilliam waited patiently and allowed him to continue at his own pace. After a few minutes, Captain Sandry cleared his throat uncomfortably and continued.

"My sister, Isabel, is of a very … untamed nature, very much like my late brother, Thomas. I am aware that it is not right to speak ill of the dead, but so it was. He was always in trouble, always in debt, and always in his cups. When my father passed, both David and I were very concerned. We knew that Thomas would gamble all of his inheritance away within a year. I am sorry that he and my mother died in such a horrid accident, but I was glad that David, who was by far a more responsible fellow would take over the reins. Isabel needed someone to watch over her. She too, like David was always very wild. I did not hear much from them for a few months. But one day, I received a letter from one of David's officers who served with him in Spain. He had written to convey his regrets and offer his condolences for David's death. Imagine my shock! I wrote back to him directly, asking for further clarification. His reply came with details of David's sudden death while he was still in Spain. He explained that my sister was aware, that she had arranged David's funeral and burial in Spain, that she had refused to take his body back to England with him. She had returned to England within a fortnight. I left my station and travelled to Spain. I visited my brother's old friend, visited with the doctor who had seen his body, and finally visited his grave. My dear brother had died months ago, and I did not even know about it."

He stopped again. He walked to the window and stood there for a while, staring at the garden and calming his emotions.

"I am so very sorry for your loss, Captain." Charlotte addressed the Captain. "But, if your brother has indeed passed, who is the man who calls himself Admiral Sandry and resides in Sandry Hall?"

Captain Sandry turned to Charlotte and smiled sadly.

"Who indeed," he said. "I do not know much about him. I did hire a private detective to follow their steps from Spain to England. From what he could gather, the man who is pretending to be my late brother is a sea captain serving under my own brother. From all accounts he was a war hero, had a spotless record of service, and was well loved by his fellow officers. He left his service just after my brother died, telling everyone that he had come to some inheritance and was going back to England to claim it."

"The inheritance being yours?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes." Confirmed the Captain. "Whether it was his plan or my sister's, I do not know. But he had her full cooperation. They came back to Sandry Hall, fired all the old staff and hired new ones, who had not met my brother before."

"That is so awful, sir!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"It becomes worse, ma'am. When I wrote to my sister, telling her that I was on my way back to England, she sent hired men to kill me."

Charlotte gasped in horror.

"That is too much, sir. It is hard enough to believe that she introduced another man in her brother's stead, but to think that she intentionally attempted to harm her other brother is beyond my comprehension."

"Yes, but it is true. Obviously, the hired men did not succeed. I was able to foil their plan and to force a confession from them. I have come to Sandry Hall to take over what is rightfully mine as the only remaining son and to bring this imposter to justice."

"And your sister?" Charlotte asked.

He breathed deeply.

"She is my sister. I cannot do to her what she did to me. I also do not want to create a scandal. I will deal with it when the time comes."

"I wish you success, sir. But how does this relate to Eliza and Mr. Darcy."

"They are staying at Sandry Hall, Mrs. Collins." The Captain explained.

"I am aware of that fact, Captain. But they are staying there for only one night. Surely, you do not mean to address this whole affair tonight." Charlotte countered.

"No. My sister and her accomplice are aware that I am nearby. I had sent them a letter a couple of days ago, telling them that I would be coming for a visit."

"Why would you do that? That would certainly put your life at risk, sir." Charlotte said.

"In hind sight, it was not a brilliant plan. I believe I just took pleasure in knowing that I was making them nervous."

"You definitely did make them nervous." Remarked Col. Fitzwilliam, "They actually came up with a convoluted tale about two dangerous fugitives in the neighborhood to stir enough unease and fear for everyone to stay indoors while they send their men out to capture you."

Charlotte stared at Col. Fitzwilliam, her eyes wide with horror.

"My goodness, sir. Is that what is really happening?"

"I believe so, Mrs. Collins. They do not want anyone in the neighborhood to know Captain Sandry is alive."

"Unfortunately," said Captain Sandry, "I came upon Mr. Darcy and Miss Bennet in the woods as they were on their way to Sandry Hall today. So, they are aware of me being alive. I have no doubt that Darcy will mention seeing me in the woods to them."

Charlotte looked at the Captain nervously.

"Was Mr. Darcy acquainted with the real Admiral Sandry?"

"No. He never met my brother. But he is very well acquainted with me from our college years."

"What exactly is troubling you, Captain?" Charlotte asked apprehensively.

"Darcy is an intelligent man, too intelligent in fact. He will be able to see through the man's lies. If he finds out that the man is an imposter, his life as well as Miss Bennet's will be in danger." Captain Sandry said gravely.

Charlotte looked at Col. Fitzwilliam with alarm.

"What is to be done, sir? Are you going to go to Sandry Hall?"

"It is a very sensitive and delicate matter, Mrs. Collins. I am indeed at crossroads. If Darcy and Miss Bennet are aware of the secrets in Sandry Hall, then they are, as Captain Sandry says, in great danger. But if we show up, unannounced and unexpected, and confront the imposter and Miss Sandry, we may put our friends' lives in even more jeopardy. We need to weigh our options carefully." Col. Fitzwilliam said.

Charlotte nodded in understanding.

"What can I do to help?" she asked both gentlemen.

Col. Fitzwilliam's reply was interrupted by the abrupt entrance of Mr. Johnson.

"Forgive my interruption, Colonel. This note was just delivered from Sandry Hall. The messenger insisted that you should see it right away. He says it is a matter of life and death, sir."

Col. Fitzwilliam ran from his seat to where Johnson stood and tore open the missive. He perused the letter quickly and addressed the butler.

"Mr. Johnson. Prepare three of the fastest horses in the stables. No one is to be told about this letter, or our departure. Send the messenger in here directly.

Understanding the urgency of the situation, Johnson ran out of the room to carry out Col. Fitzwilliam's orders. Col. Fitzwilliam turned to the other occupants of the room.

"It appears our worst fears have come true. Captain, we should leave for Sandry Hall immediately. We do not have an instant to loose. Mrs. Collins, please keep my aunt ignorant of this matter for as long as possible."

"You will bring them back to us safely, Colonel. Will you not?" Charlotte asked desperately.

"I will certainly do my very best."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone**

**Once again, thank you for your amazing reviews. I love that you have connected with this story so much. I promise I will continue to post until it is done. **

**I would like to address a couple of things. **

**1. A lovely reviewer was concerned that I had been insensitive to the fact that Hanna was raped by the Admiral. I want to make it clear that Hanna was not raped. The Admiral never had a chance to do what he had in mind. I have tried to make that very clear in this chapter. Although during that time, it was unfortunately common for chamber maids to be mistreated by their masters, I would never treat such a sensitive matter so casually. So, I apologize for not making things clear in the last chapter. **

**2. Another lovely reviewer had problems with the plot. He/she thinks that the story does not make sense and it is not believable. All I have to say to is that you have to be patient and give the plot some time to develop. I cannot say more without giving it away. I hope the reviewer continues to read and hopefully will be happy with it as things become more clear. If not, that is still okay. Not everyone likes the same type of stories.**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 11 and do not forget to review.**

Chapter 11

Confused and terrified, Elizabeth allowed Hanna to pull her down two flights of stairs toward the servants' quarters. They entered a long, dark hallway at the end of which, Hanna opened one of the doors and pushed Elizabeth inside, quickly locking the door behind them.

The room was small, dark and musty. Two small beds were at the opposite sides of the room, separated by a an old table.

"You stay here, miss. I will go and give the letter to Jimmy. I will be right back." Hanna said to Elizabeth and left the room before Elizabeth could articulate a response.

No longer able to stand up, Elizabeth sat on the bed. Her heart was beating fast, her breathing was labored, and her hands shook with worry and fear. It was not herself she was concerned about. It was him. All she could think about was what was happening to him at that moment. What would the Admiral do to him? Would they hurt him badly? Would they kill him?

Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hands. What was she to do? She wanted to run back upstairs and face his fate with him. If anything happened to him, she knew, it was all because of her. It was because of her that he was not at that very moment, at Rosings, safely among his family. It was because of her stupid fear of horses that they had come to Sandry Hall instead of going to Rosings. His life was in peril because he loved her. This man, whom she had hated, disrespected, and cruelly rejected, had done everything in his power to save and protect her. Elizabeth's tears ran down her face. If only she had trusted him, had listened to him, had read his letter when he had given it to her in the morning. Instead, she had been rude and stubborn. She had acted like an unreasonable child, and had put both of their lives in danger.

And yet, he loved her still! He had told her so with every look, every smile, and every time he had addressed her by her Christian name as if it was a term of endearment. He had showed his love and devotion in so many ways, but never directly since his disastrous proposal. But tonight, he had been everything a loving husband should be. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide at her thoughts. Never had she imagined any man as her husband. Never, except for now. No one except for Mr. Darcy. Last night, he had been the last man in the world she could ever be prevailed upon to marry. And tonight, he was the only one she could ever imagine being married to. Only Mr. Darcy would do. When had this transformation taken place? Had she not always said that she would only marry for the deepest love? Surely, she could not love Mr. Darcy so deeply in such a short time. And yet, he consumed her. His touch, his words, his kiss consumed her. He had caressed her face, had called her his darling, and had kissed her with so much passion, even the memory of it took her breath away. Never did she imagine that such a quiet and composed gentleman was capable of so much passion. Elizabeth blushed, remembering their final moments together.

And now, just as she had begun to realize how dear and how righteous he was, how incredibly trustworthy, and how pivotal to her happiness, his life was in danger. Her heart wrenched with the realization that she may never see him again. Elizabeth stood from the bed, and unable to control her agitation, began to pace around the small room.

Within minutes, Hanna returned to the room panting and exhausted.

"Jimmy is on his way to Rosings, miss. Help should be on the way soon." She said, trying to calm Elizabeth.

"Hanna, I need to find out what is happening upstairs. I need to know where they have taken Mr. Darcy."

"I know where they are, miss. I saw them. They were taking Mr. Darcy to the master's study." Hanna explained.

"Was he hurt?" Elizabeth asked with apprehension.

"Not from what I could see, miss. He looked very upset, but he did not seem hurt."

"How many were they?"

"Four men, including the Admiral."

"Did they see you?"

Hanna shook her head.

"No, miss. They did not. I did not want the Admiral to remember me."

"I know you said you were in his bedroom tonight. Am I correct in assuming that he did not have the chance to hurt you?" Elizabeth asked, not sure how to address her concern for the young maid.

Hanna shook her head again.

"He did not have the chance to hurt me, miss. He took me to his room and … told me to wait in his bed. He went to his sitting room to pour himself a drink. He drinks a lot, you see. And when he drinks, he becomes very cruel. I was so afraid. He had never taken me to his room before. He favors girls with dark hair. But tonight, he was like a mad man. I do not think he even knew who I was. Luckily, Miss Sandry came in before he had a chance to come to bed."

"I am very glad, for your sake." Elizabeth said with relief.

"As am I, miss." Hanna smiled.

"I am also very thankful for your assistance, Hanna. If you had not come to warn us, I do not know what would have happened to us. At least now we can hope that Col. Fitzwilliam will arrive to save us. I just hope that Mr. Darcy will be alright until his cousin arrives." Elizabeth said, her face once again pale with worry.

"Do not worry. Jimmy rides very fast, miss. He is halfway to Rosings already." Hanna said, reassuringly.

"Hanna, Please go and find out what they are doing to him. I cannot rest here knowing he may be hurt."

"But, miss, I need to make sure you are alright."

"I am safe in your chambers. I need to know what is happening to Mr. Darcy. Also, when he manages to get away from that horrible man, he will not know how to find me for he does not know where your room is. Please go."

"As you wish, miss."

Mr. Darcy stood in the middle of the study wearing his haughtiest mask. Admiral Sandry sat on a chair across from where Mr. Darcy stood, staring at him with a self-satisfied sneer. Three armed men were standing behind him.

"I do hate confrontations, Mr. Darcy. Can we not sit down and discuss this amiably. We are, after all, two rational worldly men." Admiral began.

"You have the advantage of me, sir. I do not know your real name." Darcy said.

"Of course." He laughed and stood from his seat. "How rude of me! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jonathan Worthing." He said and made an exaggerated bow. Mr. Darcy looked down at him, his eyes full of disgust. Not receiving any form of acknowledgement from Mr. Darcy, Capt. Worthing continued.

"I was a captain in his majesty's navy before my elevation to Admiralty and my name change, which I am sure you agree, was a minor detail. Because after all, what is in a name?"

"You did not just assume a name. You assumed another man's identity. And _that_ is not a minor detail." Mr. Darcy stated.

"You know, Darcy. You and I are not that different when you think about it."

"You will address me as Mr. Darcy, Capt. Worthing. If that is indeed your name."

"I beg your pardon, _Mr. Darcy_." He said, his words laced with sarcasm. "As I was saying, you and I have a lot in common."

"I doubt that very much."

"I am determined to convince you, sir."

"A futile effort." Darcy said, dismissively.

"Come now. We are both leaders. We both know how to take charge. And evidently, we both have the same taste in women." He said.

His words made Darcy's blood boil with fury.

"We are nothing alike." Darcy thundered. "I am Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley. That is who I have always been and who I shall always be. You, sir, are nothing but an impostor. No one will ever remember who you used to be, and no one will ever accept who you claim to be. You are a nobody."

Unable to control his anger, Capt. Worthing walked toward Mr. Darcy and punched him in the face with so much force, Darcy nearly lost his footing.

"When I am done with you, _Mr. Darcy of Pemberley_, no one will be able to recognize you either. For you see, I have an unforgiving left hook." Captain Worthing said, rubbing his knuckles.

Mr. Darcy pressed his hand to his bleeding mouth. Still reeling with pain, he looked at Capt. Worthing squarely in the eye.

"Your threats may have worked on your soldiers, but they will not sway me, sir. I am not afraid of you."

"We will see about that, Mr. Darcy." Capt. Worthing countered smugly. "Now, let us see if we can reach an understanding that is beneficial to us both."

"You have nothing I may be interested in." Mr. Darcy returned, standing tall once again.

"Do you know what I hate about men like you?" Capt. Worthing asked.

"That we have honor and you do not?" Darcy asked sardonically.

"Your sense of entitlement. You think you own everything and everyone. You have lived your entire life in comfort and leisure. You have always had everything you desired. Houses, membership to the best clubs in London, regard and envy of the ton, you seem to have it all."

"I will not apologize for my position in society, nor will I be made to feel guilty for my _rightful_ possessions."

"How about those possessions that are not rightfully yours?" He said venomously.

Mr. Darcy did not reply.

"Do you think I do not know what you did tonight? You seduced her. Can you deny it?" He said, his voice full of anger.

"You will not discuss her. She is not your concern." Mr. Darcy roared.

"I know women, Mr. Darcy. I am a worldly man and I have had my share of women. I can tell a wanton woman from an innocent maiden. Miss Bennet blushed uncomfortably every time I hinted at a flirtation today. She would not welcome my attentions, no matter what I did. She is not a wanton"

"I warned you to curb your appetite." Darcy reminded him.

"Yes, but you also insinuated that she was your mistress. But she was not, was she?"

"That is hardly your concern."

"You seduced her tonight, because you knew of my intentions. You wanted to have her first. You did not want me to have her."

"You have an overgrown ego, Capt. Worthing. Your intentions and wishes are entirely insignificant and irrelevant where my relationship with the lady is concerned. You will leave her out of this discussion."

"Where is she?" He said with a dangerous voice.

Darcy stared at him.

"I asked you a question, Mr. Darcy. Where is Miss Bennet?"

Frustrated by Mr. Darcy's silence and his calm exterior, Capt. Worthing swore with anger.

"I see you refuse to be reasonable." He said and gestured to his men.

Two of the men grabbed Mr. Darcy's arms and held him as the third one punched him in his abdomen repeatedly.

Miss Sandry walked in at that particular moment. Seeing Mr. Darcy's appearance, she addressed Capt. Worthing.

"What is the meaning of this? What are you doing to him? Call off your dogs. Now!"

"I know what I am doing, Isabel. I suggest you go back to your rooms and leave these matters to me." Capt. Worthing replied.

"I would be happy to do so, if I knew I could trust you to do things right. Alas, your judgments are always flawed. What do you think you are doing? Do you want the entire staff to find out that Mr. Darcy of Pemberley, nephew of Lady Catherine De Bourgh is being tortured in our study?" She chastised him.

"He has hidden the girl somewhere," Capt. Worthing explained. "He refuses to tell us where she is."

"Well, this is certainly not the way to get facts out of a man like Mr. Darcy. Do you not know anything about how important honor is to men like him? He will not talk no matter what you do to him." She admonished.

Capt. Worthing nodded to his men and they let go of Mr. Darcy, who stumbled in pain, bent down and placed both his hands on his knees as he coughed and tried to catch his breath.

"If he has hidden her somewhere, that means they were warned." Miss Sandry whispered to Capt. Worthing. "Now, think. Who could have known about our conversation in your room tonight?"

Suddenly she glared at the Captain. "Did you have another chamber maid in your bed? How could you be so careless? Tonight, of all nights? Why did you not warn me that there was a girl in your bed when I came to your rooms tonight?" She admonished in a low voice only he could hear.

"I was already in my cups by the time you arrived. And when you left, I was so upset, I forgot all about her." Capt. Worthing explained.

"Well, who is she? She must have heard us and gone to them directly. What is her name?"

"How am I supposed to know her name? I did not take her in there to converse with her. She was a small little thing with fair hair and blue eyes."

"You disgust me." Miss Sandry said.

She turned to the armed men.

"Go and search all the servants' quarters. Miss Bennet is in one of those rooms. Find her and bring her here. Go. Now!" She ordered.

All three men left the room in haste, leaving the door ajar. Mr. Darcy grew anxious. They were on their way to Elizabeth. It would not be long until they find her. He had to think of a plan, fast. He was glad that he still had his cousin's gun under his jacket. Captain Worthing's men had not bothered to search him when they had gone to his room. They obviously did not expect Mr. Darcy to carry a gun on him. Suddenly a small shadow drew his attention toward the study door. He was sure he saw someone. He tried to look again without drawing Miss Sandry and Capt. Worthing's attention. This time he saw her. It was Hanna, picking into the study from behind the door. Mr. Darcy was now very concerned. What was Hanna doing there? Why was she not with Elizabeth? Elizabeth was alone! His disturbed thoughts were interrupted as Miss Sandry walked over to him and offered him a glass of water.

"Here, drink some water, Mr. Darcy. I apologize for the situation. I am sure it must be very uncomfortable." She said and smiled so sweetly, as if they were old acquaintances having tea together.

Mr. Darcy stepped away from her, refusing the water.

"Kindly stay away from me, Miss Sandry. I hold you equally in disdain, if not more. These men are not related to your family. They did what they did for money. What is your excuse?"

"You judge us too harshly, sir. We had the best of intentions when we began our plan. But things did not go quite as we had hoped."

"Did you think you could just get this man to pretend to be your brother? Did you not think that the truth would come out? That people would soon find out?"

"Not really. You see, he really does look a lot like David and we got rid of all the old servants who knew David well. It is just that Capt. Worthing is quite stupid and cannot remember facts. Sadly, he can not seem to learn how to be a gentleman."

"You cannot make him a gentleman by simply dressing him as one." Mr. Darcy said indignantly.

"Alas, I have learned that too late." Miss Sandry returned.

"And what about Robert? Good god, you actually planned to kill your own brother!"

"Yes, well. Robert was an obstacle that needed to be removed." She said, nonchalantly. "It is rather unfortunate, since he was the least tiresome of all my brothers. But, alas, he became a nuisance and had to be eliminated. Unfortunately, Capt. Worthing here, could not even manage to do a simple job as hiring a capable man to kill Robert. And now Robert has returned to England and I will have to deal with him myself."

"You are despicable!" Darcy observed, chilled by her words.

"Not really. I am simply resilient and refuse to let what is rightfully mine be taken away from me. Do not feel too badly for Robert. After all, this whole affair was his own idea."

"I do not understand!" Mr. Darcy stated, confused and disturbed by Miss Sandry's words.

She smiled.

"You are an intelligent man, Mr. Darcy. I will leave that piece of information for you to work out."

Mr. Darcy's response was interrupted by the sound of the door opening wide. The armed men entered pushing Elizabeth inside the study. She looked tired and scared, but she did not appear to have been harmed. Elizabeth's eyes found Mr. Darcy's immediately and grew wide in fright and concern at his bruised and battered sight. As soon as the men let go of her arm, she ran towards Mr. Darcy.

"Are you alright?" he asked holding one of her trembling hands. "Did they hurt you?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No. I am not harmed. But I can see that you are." She said as she raised her other hand and gently touched Mr. Darcy's bruised face. He winced. She withdrew her hand.

"What have they done to you?" She cried.

"Nothing that will not heal." He said and gently pressed her hand.

"We hate to break this lovely sight," Captain Worthing stated sarcastically. "But you see, we have more important things to do, and I am afraid, you are in the way."

Captain Worthing walked toward them and stood in front of Elizabeth. Mr. Darcy moved closer to Elizabeth instinctively. Capt. Worthing laughed.

"Protecting your _possessions_, Darcy?" he asked savagely.

Mr. Darcy did not reply.

"It is a pity we did not have the chance to become better acquainted Miss Bennet. I am sure we would have enjoyed each other's company immensely. I know I would have loved to get to know you better, and you I am sure would have found great delight in my company." Capt. Worthing said to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth could feel Mr. Darcy's indignation and fury as his hold on her hand became tighter. She squared her shoulders and raised her chin.

"Of some delights, sir, I believe a little goes a long way. You delude yourself if you think my poor opinion of you would have improved upon closer acquaintance."

Capt. Worthing's face turned white with anger. Miss Sandry laughed.

"Bravo, Miss Bennet. I congratulate you. Capt. Worthing believes himself to be irresistible to the female sex. You have just proved him wrong."

She then turned to Mr. Darcy and smiled seductively.

"It is a pity you and I could not spend more time together, Mr. Darcy. It would have been a pleasure to know you more intimately."

Elizabeth blushed at her implication. This woman had no shame.

"It is a pleasure I will forgo most willingly." Mr. Darcy replied acidly.

It was Capt. Worthing's turn to laugh.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Miss Sandry asked the Captain, angry and humiliated.

"Yes, ma'am." He said sarcastically, and bowed to her.

"Well, then I shall go back to my rooms. Make it clean and quick." She ordered as she walked out of the study and closed the door behind her.

Capt. Worthing addressed his men.

"Take them deep into the woods and make sure it is done right." He ordered.

"What about their bodies?" one of the men asked.

"I do not care what you do with them. Just do it right and come back quickly."

Elizabeth's blood froze with fear. They were going to be murdered, their bodies disposed of in the woods. They were going to die and no one would ever be able to find them. She did not even have a chance to say goodbye to her family. Poor papa! Poor Jane!

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the pressure of Mr. Darcy's left hand firmly holding hers. She looked up at him. His handsome face was bruised and stained with blood. He returned her gaze, his eyes trying to convey a message to her. Even now, he was trying to reassure her. She smiled. Despite their dire circumstances, she felt comforted by his mere presence. She moved her hand in his, lacing her fingers with his. He looked down at their interwoven fingers and smiled.

The man who spoke to the Captain earlier addressed Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth.

"Move." He ordered.

They had no choice but to obey. They began to move toward the door. Just then, they heard a very loud sound coming from behind the study door. Everybody's head turned toward the door. Recognizing that moment as their only chance for survival, Mr. Darcy followed his instinct and acted quickly. In one fluid motion, he blocked Elizabeth with his body, and pulling out his gun from under his coat with his right hand, he pointed it directly at Captain Worthing's head. The said gentleman only realized Mr. Darcy's attempt when he found himself at the opposite end of Mr. Darcy's pistol. Instinctively, his hand moved to obtain his own gun, but Mr. Darcy's words paralyzed his hands mid air.

"I would not do that if I were you, Captain." Mr. Darcy warned.

The other three men were now pointing their guns at Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth tried to move from behind Mr. Darcy, but was once again blocked by his tall frame as he held her back with his left arm.

"Tell your men to put down their guns, Captain." Mr. Darcy commanded.

"Why would they do such a stupid thing? There are three of them against only you, Mr. Darcy. Surely you can see how slim your chances are." Captain Worthing stated.

"That is true. But I only need one shot to kill you. Surely you can see that as slim as my chances for survival are, yours are nonexistent if I decide to end your miserable life." Mr. Darcy countered.

Captain Worthing's face grew pale with anxiety and anger.

"I see we understand each other." Mr. Darcy said, observing his reaction. "Now, you tell your men to put their guns down or I will shoot you right here and now, so help me god."

"Do as he says." Capt. Worthing ordered.

"But Captain …" One of the men said.

"Do as he says." Capt. Worthing interrupted him.

The men put their guns on the floor.

"Now, step away from your guns." Darcy ordered and the men obeyed.

"You too, Captain. Slowly take your gun out and place it on the floor." Darcy ordered the Captain.

Capt. Worthing swore under his breath and placed his gun on the floor. Relinquishing his firm hold on Elizabeth's arm, Mr. Darcy addressed her gently.

"Miss Bennet, please gather all their guns and bring them here."

Elizabeth followed his orders quickly and wordlessly.

"You may come in now, Hanna" Mr. Darcy said loudly. Elizabeth, Capt. Worthing, and the men turned in shock as the study door opened and Hanna walked in.

"Hanna!" Elizabeth gasped in surprise.

"You?!" Capt. Worthing said, his face the picture of shock and anger.

Hanna flinched in fear and took a step back from him.

"Where you the source of that loud crash?" Elizabeth asked.

Hanna nodded.

"Yes, Miss. It was so clumsy of me. In my haste to hide, I bumped into the large vase in the hallway and broke it."

"That crash provided us with the perfect distraction, Hanna. So, I thank you." Mr. Darcy said.

Hanna curtseyed to Mr. Darcy.

"Hanna, am I correct to presume that the cellar in Sandry Hall has a lock?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Yes, sir. The Admiral and Miss Sandry have the keys." Hanna replied, excitedly.

"Very good. Please hand over your keys Captain." Darcy said to the Captain.

Not able to refuse, Capt. Worthing handed the keys over to Mr. Darcy most unwillingly. Mr. Darcy placed the keys in his pocket and addressed Hanna again.

"Come and take one of these guns, Hanna. Do you know how to use a gun?"

"Yes, sir. I have seen my father and my brothers using guns many times." She said as she picked up one of the guns.

Mr. Darcy handed another gun to Elizabeth.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" He asked with a much gentler tone.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, sir. I have had no occasion to learn. I have no brothers to teach me, and my father rarely shoots."

"I understand. Nevertheless, I would appreciate it if you would carry the gun on your person."

Mr. Darcy collected the remaining guns and hid them behind several books on the shelf.

"Please lead the way to the cellar, Hanna." He said and addressed the men, "Gentlemen, follow quickly and quietly. If you make a sound, or try to get the attention of other staff in the house, I will have no choice but to shoot. So, I recommend that you do as you are told if you value your lives." Mr. Darcy said, not leaving any room for argument.

At Mr. Darcy's nod, Hanna walked out of the room, followed by the men. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy followed them closely. Hanna led the group down the stairs, making sure to avoid the servants' staircases. They reached the cellar without encountering any of the servants. Mr. Darcy told Elizabeth and Hanna to wait for him outside the cellar and followed the men inside to inspect the place. Making sure that there was no other door leading to or from the cellar, and that the lock would not open from the inside, he turned to Capt. Worthing.

"I would say it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Captain, but disguise of any sort is my abhorrence. You are a disgrace to his majesty's navy and I will do all in my power to see to it that you are held accountable for your crimes." Mr. Darcy said as he was about to walk out of the cellar.

"You will regret this, Darcy. I shall see to it. You have the word of a gentleman on it." Capt. Worthing said venomously.

Mr. Darcy laughed.

"No, Worthing. I do not have the word of a gentleman, since you are not a gentleman and you shall never be one." He said and walked out of the cellar, closing the door and locking it firmly behind him.

He took Elizabeth's hand and began walking up the stairs. Hanna followed them, keeping a respectable distance. Once they reached the main hall, Mr. Darcy addressed Hanna.

"We have to leave this house as soon as possible. We need a horse, Hanna. Do you think you can manage to secure us one?"

The main doors opened at that very minute and a young man appeared, panting and perspiring heavily.

"Jimmy!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Is this your brother?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, miss." Hanna replied walking toward him.

"Were you able to deliver my note to Col. Fitzwilliam?"

"Yes sir," Jimmy said with a bow. "The Colonel and Captain Sandry are on their way to Sandry Hall as we speak. The Colonel said he was going to gather reinforcements and sent me ahead to deliver your horse for you."

"You have brought Poseidon?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Yes, sir. What a mighty horse you have Mr. Darcy. He is a strong one, but I had him well in hand, sir." Jimmy said proudly.

"I am sure you did, young man. We have to leave before they find a way out of the cellar. Miss Bennet and I will ride Poseidon back to Rosings. You should take your sister away from this house. They know she has helped us. She will not be safe here anymore." Mr. Darcy said as he led Elizabeth toward the main door.

"I will, sir." Jimmy promised.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you leave." Came the angry voice of Miss Sandry.

Everyone in the room turned toward the voice and saw Miss Sandry pointing a gun in Elizabeth's direction. Before Mr. Darcy was able to draw out his gun, Miss Sandry had pulled the trigger. There was only one thing for him to do. It was all over within seconds. As if in a nightmare, Elizabeth saw Mr. Darcy's body move in front of her, get struck with the bullet, and fall at her feet. Hanna screamed. Jimmy ran toward Miss Sandry, and Elizabeth collapsed on the floor beside his body.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Lovely readers. **

**Thanks a million for your reviews. I love the 'ding' sound on my phone every time I receive an email notifying me of a new review. I love your amazing reviews. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is all Darcy and Lizzy. I thought we all needed a little love and fluff before we have to deal with criminals again. **

**Enjoy and review. **

Chapter 12

Fitzwilliam Darcy was by no means a frail man. In fact, he was known as a very strong and athletic man amongst his friends and an active member of a variety of athletic clubs in London. However, this was beyond anything he had ever experienced. He knew from the immense pain he was feeling in his shoulder that the bullet had not grazed his skin and was in fact inside his body. He felt as if his body had been crushed by a team of horses. His chest was compressed with so much pain, he could hardly breathe. He could hear sounds and voices in the background, but he could not make them out. He tried to focus his eyes. And then he saw her. He saw his beloved's petrified eyes and her pale face, and that was harder for him to bear than the ever-growing pain in his shoulder. He must be strong. He turned his head to take in his surrounding. Miss Sandry was sitting on the floor not too far from him, with a look of complete and utter shock on her face. Jimmy stood beside her, holding her gun. Hanna stood behind Elizabeth, staring at him with concern.

"Mr. Darcy?" Came Elizabeth's faint voice.

His eyes were back on her again. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"I am alright." He said. He tried to smile but failed miserably.

He moved to reassure her, but came to a halt at the sharp pain shooting through the left side of his body. An involuntary cry of pain escaped him.

"Oh no. Do not move, sir. You are badly hurt." Elizabeth said, gently pushing him down, resting his head on something soft.

"_Great God! Is my head on her lap?"_ He wondered. Her hands were on his shoulder as if trying to stop the bleeding with her small fragile fingers.

Mr. Darcy closed his eyes momentarily and took a few painful breaths. He opened his eyes with concern when he heard footsteps. Seconds later, the housekeeper entered the great hall followed by two footmen.

"What has happened?" the housekeeper asked in alarm.

"Miss Sandry is not feeling well." Mr. Darcy responded with difficulty. "She must be taken to her room. She must not leave her room tonight." Mr. Darcy said, his voice though low, was authoritative enough for the staff to take notice.

It took the old housekeeper but a few seconds to surmise that her mistress was in some way responsible for the gentleman's injury and that the said gentleman was trying to stop a great scandal by not accusing Miss Sandry for his rather serious injury.

"Yes, sir. I will take her to her room at once." The housekeeper said. As soon as the housekeeper approached Miss Sandry, the young woman began weeping rather uncontrollably. The housekeeper, with the help of one of the footmen, managed to take Miss Sandry out of the great hall and toward the staircase.

"Mr. Darcy has been injured. Send for a doctor immediately." Elizabeth said to the other footman, finally finding her voice and her wit.

Mr. Darcy looked up at her.

"No, Elizabeth, we cannot stay here. We have to leave before those men find a way out of the cellar." He whispered to her with great difficulty.

"You cannot move, sir. You are badly injured." Elizabeth said, her voice stern and unrelenting.

"I am quite fine." He said and tried to sit up.

"Please, Mr. Darcy. Your coat is drenched in blood. You cannot possibly mean to travel like this." Elizabeth pleaded.

He was sitting now, his face close to hers. His heart swelled at her concern for him.

"It is nothing but a mere graze." He lied. "We cannot stay here. I shall rest when we are safely arrived at Rosings."

"No," Elizabeth said, unconsciously grabbing his sleeve. "You cannot ride to Rosings in your condition. You will bleed to death. I will not allow it."

Despite his agonizing pain, Mr. Darcy smiled with amusement.

"You will not _allow_ it?" he asked. "And am I expected to obey you?"

Elizabeth stared at him, not at all amused. Noting her unyielding attitude, he breathed out painfully.

"Very well, Elizabeth. I will obey you. We will not ride to Rosings."

Elizabeth smiled.

"But we cannot stay here either." He continued. "We simply do not know when Col. Fitzwilliam may arrive and we cannot risk waiting here. We will ride to the parsonage and await my cousin there."

"But, sir, you have to be examined by a doctor." She argued.

"You can send for the doctor to meet us at the parsonage." He responded.

"But sir,"

"No buts, Elizabeth. I listened to your demands. Now you will listen to mine." He said, and tried to stand up. The footman helped Mr. Darcy find his balance.

"Bring me something to wrap around my shoulder. I need to stop the bleeding." He ordered the footman, but Hanna ran to follow his order personally.

"Where is my horse, Jimmy?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Just outside, sir. I will fetch it for you. Would Miss Bennet be riding my horse?" Jimmy asked.

Mr. Darcy turned to Elizabeth to ascertain her feelings. She looked down, unable to meet his enquiring gaze.

"No," he said softly. "Miss Bennet will ride Poseidon with me."

Elizabeth looked up at his words, her face flushed and her heart pounding fast.

"My shoulder does hurt a lot and I will need your help to hold the reins." Mr. Darcy said.

Elizabeth forced a smile.

"Of course."

Hanna returned with a long sheet, which she tore into long narrow pieces. With Jimmy's assistance, Mr. Darcy removed his coat. Elizabeth gasped. His shirtsleeve was completely soaked in blood. Mr. Darcy smiled at her reassuringly, as Jimmy wrapped the fabric around his shoulder. Mr. Darcy put his coat back on to keep the fabric tightly on the wound. Jimmy ran outside to bring Poseidon closer to the entrance.

As they walked out of the manor and Jimmy approached with Poseidon, Elizabeth could feel her heart pounding so hard and so loud, she was afraid it may actually come out of her chest. Jimmy removed the saddle and brought the horse to stop in front of them. With Jimmy's assistance, Mr. Darcy sat atop Poseidon first and adjusted his body to allow room for Elizabeth.

"Will you help Miss Bennet, Jimmy?" Asked Mr. Darcy, feeling the agonizing pain becoming worse with every passing minute.

Jimmy followed his order wordlessly, lifting Elizabeth up on the horse. Despite berating herself earlier for her fear of horses and despite promising herself to be dignified and brave, when she found herself atop the horse, she was once again feeling sick and paralyzed with fear. However, those extreme emotions soon gave way to an entirely different set of emotions, as she felt Mr. Darcy's arm wrap around her waist, holding her tightly against his chest. She was sitting sidesaddle, and her face was so close to his, she could feel the warmth of his breath on her forehead.

"Do not be afraid," He whispered. "I will not let you fall."

The stirring feelings and sensations that surged through her at his words and his touch were at once frightening and exhilarating. She could not look at him for the fear of him seeing everything in her eyes. Mr. Darcy looked down at Jimmy.

"I need you to stay until Col. Fitzwilliam arrives. Let him know that we are staying at the parsonage until he arrives or until I am able to ride to Rosings."

"Yes, sir." Jimmy said.

"Can someone go and fetch the doctor?" Elizabeth asked.

"I will go, miss" came Hanna's voice from the entrance.

"No, Hanna." Mr. Darcy said. "You have done enough tonight. It is not safe for you to go out. Stay with your brother."

"I will not go alone, sir. I will go with my other brother. Dr. Jones' house is close. I will not have to walk far." Hanna reasoned.

"Very well. I thank you both for your help this evening. When this matter is settled, come and see me at Rosings." Darcy said with difficulty. Elizabeth noticed that his breathing was becoming labored.

Pressing his calves to the sides of the horse, Mr. Darcy got Poseidon to move forward very gently. Elizabeth was aware that he was slowing their movements in order to keep her comfortable. She was also cognizant of the fact that the slower they moved, the longer it would take them to arrive at the parsonage. Time was not a luxury Mr. Darcy had. Despite tying the fabric on his wound, he was still bleeding and Elizabeth knew he was in a lot of pain.

"Do you need me to hold the reins?" she asked with concern. He was holding the reins with his right hand, while his left hand rested around Elizabeth's waist.

"No, thank you. I think I can still manage." He replied.

"Did you not say you needed me to hold the rein for you, sir?" She said archly.

"Did I?" he returned. "I do not remember."

Elizabeth smiled.

"I know that you know, Mr. Darcy."

"And what is it that you think I know?" he asked, with the hint of a smile in his voice.

"You know about my fear of horses. You knew from my reaction this morning. You were kind not to mention it and embarrass me." Elizabeth said and turned her head towards him.

"Thank you." She said. "I know you asked me to ride with you now to make me more comfortable."

"Are you … more comfortable?" he asked.

Elizabeth blushed. She understood his meaning. She was practically in his arms. It was terribly scandalous. In fact, she had refused to do the same thing only a few hours ago when he had first suggested it.

"Yes," she whispered and if it wasn't for the tightening of his hold around her waist, she would have sworn he did not hear her. But he did. They were on Rosings' grounds now. Elizabeth recognized the lanes leading to the parsonage. She took a breath of relief.

"Will you tell me why?" he asked hesitantly.

"Why, sir?" Elizabeth asked, not understanding his meaning.

"Why _are_ you afraid of horses?"

"Oh!" Elizabeth said, "I wasn't always afraid of horses. In fact I used to love to ride horses. You know how much I enjoy being outdoors. When I was twelve years old, my father purchased a new pair of greys. They were so beautiful. I wanted so much to ride them, but my father insisted that I was not ready for them. Well, I did not heed his words."

"Of course not." Mr. Darcy said, with a smile. "Why would you?"

"Well, I can be a little stubborn at times." Elizabeth admitted.

"Really?" He asked. "I had not noticed."

Elizabeth could hear the humor in his tone.

"If you are determined to be sarcastic, sir, I refuse to continue." She said clearly offended.

He laughed a low throaty laugh that made Elizabeth shiver. She had never heard his laughter and never knew she could respond to a laugh in that unsettling way. But his laughter did not last long. Either because he was too tired or it was too painful. She was sorry for it. She wanted to hear him laugh again.

_"What a pleasure it would be to make this man laugh." _She thought and blushed at her own thoughts.

"I am sorry. Please continue." He said, noticing her silence.

"One day, when my father had gone to visit with some of the farmers, I saddled one of the horses and took it for a ride. She was very strong. I felt exhilarated and free. But I pushed her too much and too far. I felt like I could do anything. So I decided to jump over the fences separating Longbourn and Lucas Lodge."

"Oh, no."

"I nearly made it too. But unfortunately, the horse got scared the last minute and came to a complete halt and … and … well, I was thrown into the fences."

"Where you badly hurt?" He asked with concern.

"Yes, I broke my leg, and my arm, and most importantly, my father's trust in me."

Elizabeth said, reliving the humiliation all over again. "My father did not speak to me for two full months. My mother, unfortunately, would not stop speaking the entire time I was bedridden."

Mr. Darcy laughed again and Elizabeth felt that amazing sensation inside her all over again.

"I am very sorry, Elizabeth. But that was a long time ago. Have you never ridden a horse since then?"

"No." said Elizabeth. "I have instead become an excellent walker."

"Yes," he said with a labored voice, "so I have noticed."

Elizabeth grew anxious. She looked up at him. His face was so pale, she noticed it even in the darkness of the woods. His eyes were still open, but she knew he was barely holding his head up.

"Mr. Darcy, are you alright?" she asked.

He looked at her briefly and then turned his gaze back on the road.

"I believe you should take over the reins, Elizabeth." He said slurring his words.

Elizabeth quickly took the reins from him, noticing that his right hand was very cold. She pushed the horse to go faster, completely forgetting about her fear.

"We are almost there, Mr. Darcy." She said, trying to reassure him and herself. Not getting a response from him, she turned to look at him. His eyes were closed and his face was damp with perspiration. She touched his face to find it as cold as his hands. His body was swaying and Elizabeth was worried that he may fall off the horse. She wrapped his other hand around her waist and held onto his hands with one hand, while holding on to Poseidon's reins with another.

When they finally arrived at the parsonage, she brought the horse to stop in front of the house. She turned to Mr. Darcy and gently whispered his name.

"Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy. Please, sir. We have arrived at the parsonage."

He opened his eyes with great difficulty and looked around him in confusion.

"I apologize. Did I … could I have possibly fallen asleep?" He asked with mortification.

"No, sir. I believe you lost consciousness. You have lost a lot of blood. It is only natural. We should go in so you can lie down until the doctor arrives."

Mr. Darcy dismounted the horse very slowly. Elizabeth could judge from his facial expressions that he was experiencing a great deal of pain. He stood for a minute and took a few deep breaths. He then looked up toward Elizabeth and held his right hand up to assist her in dismounting. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, Mr. Darcy. I will manage on my own. You are in too much pain." She said.

He did not move from his position.

"There is nothing wrong with my right arm. I can lift you down if you help me, Elizabeth. Place your arms around my neck."

Noticing his pallor, Elizabeth decided not to argue with him. She did as he asked. She placed her arms around his neck and slowly came off the horse. He moved his right arm to support her weight.

"Thank you." She said as soon as her feet touched the ground. She moved away taking Poseidon's reins and fastening it to a nearby fence.

They walked inside. The house was quiet, cold, and dark. Elizabeth lit a few candles and asked Mr. Darcy to follow her. They began climbing the stairs towards the bedrooms.

"Where are we going?" He asked hesitantly.

"You have to change out of those clothes and lie down, sir. I know that the room Mrs. Collins prepared for Sir. William Lucas during his stay here, is equipped with a large bed. I will fetch a shirt from Mr. Collins' room for you." Elizabeth explained as she opened one of the bedroom doors. Tired and weak, Mr. Darcy followed her instructions wordlessly. He entered the room and no longer able to stand, sat on the edge of the bed.

"Will you help me take my coat off, please?" he asked, his speech once again slurry.

Elizabeth rushed to his side and helped him take his arms out of the coat. He winced in pain as she gently pulled the coat off his left shoulder. Blood had seeped through the bandages and his shirt was wet with fresh blood.

"You have to take off the shirt as well, sir." She said.

He looked at her, no longer able to formulate words. He did not need to. She understood. She stood directly in front of him and began by unwrapping the fabrics they had placed on his shirt when they were at Sandry Hall. When those items were removed and disposed of, Elizabeth gently pulled his right sleeve off. She then pulled the shirt over his head. His chest was once again exposed. The intimacy of their situation did not escape either of them.

_Elizabeth was undressing Mr. Darcy. _

Elizabeth blushed continuously and found it hard to regulate her breathing under his intense gaze. Mr. Darcy stared at her the entire time, mesmerized by her beauty, touched by her care. He couldn't help noticing her heightened color or the quickness of her breathing upon seeing his exposed body. Wounded and exhausted he may be, but he was still a man, violently in love.

"Elizabeth." He breathed her name.

She stopped, her hands resting gently on his shoulders. The intensity of his eyes rendered her speechless. He raised his right hand and held Elizabeth's waist and pulled her toward him. She did not object. She stood pressed against his chest, incased between his legs. And at that moment she knew there was nowhere else she would rather be. Despite their frightening experiences, despite his serious injury, and despite their compromising situation, at that moment, she felt happy and safe. She looked in his eyes and shivered at the raw passion he held there. Unable and unwilling to refuse this man anything, she lowered her face towards his and allowed his hungry lips to envelope hers.

Mr. Darcy felt as if he was in a trance, at once experiencing immense pain and unimaginable pleasure. The kiss was short lived as they were once again interrupted by the sound of an approaching carriage. Elizabeth jumped and ran toward the window.

"I believe it is the doctor, Mr. Darcy." She said and continued to watch from the window, too embarrassed to look at him.

Mr. Darcy did not respond. He lay down on the bed, and tried to subdue his passion. Elizabeth was too innocent to notice, but Mr. Darcy was certain that there was enough evidence of his arousal that would leave the doctor in no doubt of what was transpiring in that room. He needed to master his emotions, fast.

"It _is_ the doctor," she confirmed. "And Hanna has accompanied him. What a wonderful girl!"

She turned towards him. He looked exhausted.

"I shall return with the doctor at once." She said and ran out of the room and down the stairs to greet the doctor.

Doctor Jones was a kind man with a confident mien. He walked in and upon introducing himself asked to see the patient. It was evident that Hanna had already acquainted the doctor with what had happened that night. Elizabeth showed him to Mr. Darcy's room and stood outside to allow the doctor to examine him. Hanna, in the meantime had started the fire in the kitchen as well as the parlor.

After a quarter hour, Doctor Jones emerged from Mr. Darcy's room quite distressed. Elizabeth's heart sank as she approached the doctor.

"Doctor Jones? How is he?"

"He is badly injured, miss. The bullet is lodged inside his shoulder and he has lost a great deal of blood." He said gravely.

"Surely you can do something, doctor." Elizabeth pleaded.

"Of course," he said, noticing her concern. "I will try to remove the bullet and close the wound to stop the bleeding. He is young and strong, but I have to be candid with you, it does not look promising."

Elizabeth felt defeated and broken. How can this be? The man who, just minutes ago, kissed her with so much passion cannot possibly be so close to death. No, she refused to accept it. He was going to fight for his life and she was going to be with him every step of the way.

"What do you need doctor?" She asked, having made up her mind.

"I need alcohol, boiling water, and as many clean sheets as you can find in the house."

Hanna, who was listening to their conversation from the corner of the room ran to the kitchen to boil water. Elizabeth secured the sheets and alcohol and took them to Mr. Darcy's room.

He was lying in bed, his eyes closed. The doctor had removed his left sleeve and his wound was now exposed. Elizabeth started at the sight.

"Miss Bennet," Doctor Jones addressed her. "Will you be alright?"

"Of course, Doctor. I am here to help." She said.

"I am going to need your help as well as Hanna's. But are you quite sure you can handle the sight of blood? It is going to be difficult to bear, especially for a lady." He warned.

"I shall be alright, Doctor." She said resolutely.

"Very well. Then I shall go and prepare my tools. I will be back within minutes. I have tried to give him some brandy to help with the pain. He refuses to have more. See if you can persuade him." The doctor said and left the room.

Elizabeth sat beside him on the bed. He looked so different, so much younger.

Elizabeth took a washcloth and gently cleaned his face. He opened his eyes and upon seeing her face smiled.

"Why are you here, Elizabeth? Doctor Jones in about to operate on my shoulder." He said with a low voice.

"I know. I am here to help the doctor." Elizabeth said with a faint smile.

Mr. Darcy shook his head.

"No. I will not allow it. It is too much for you. You may rest in your room and I am sure the doctor will keep you abreast of the results."

"I am not going anywhere, Mr. Darcy. And you had better save your energy for the operation and stop arguing with me, because your arguments will be quite fruitless."

Mr. Darcy stared at her for a moment and then sighed.

"I do not want you to see me like this."

"Would you have left my room if I was the injured one about to be operated on?" She asked, surprising Darcy.

"Of course not." He replied.

"Good. I am glad we understand each other." Elizabeth said triumphantly. "Now, Doctor Jones tells me you should drink more brandy."

"No. I refuse to drink that fowl stuff." He said and made a face. Elizabeth thought he was simply adorable.

"It is brandy, sir." She said, trying really hard not to caress his face.

"I beg to differ. I have had brandy, and that" he said pointing at the decanter, "is definitely _not_ brandy."

Elizabeth laughed again. Mr. Darcy smiled.

He held out his right hand toward her. She placed her hand in it.

"Elizabeth," he began, his tone serious once again. "If I do not survive the surgery…"

"Do not talk like that sir." Elizabeth interrupted. "You will be just fine."

"That is my intention also. But if I do not, I want to know that my wishes are respected."

Elizabeth was finding it hard to breathe again. The thought of losing him was frightening enough, but for him to leave her with his dying wishes was too much to bear. However, she could not deny him anything, not even that.

"I will do whatever you wish, sir." She said, trying very hard to control her tears.

"Thank you." He pressed her hand. "My sister, Georgiana, is very young and very dependent on me. She will be devastated at the news. Please be a friend to her. She needs a confidant and you, I am sure, are the best person to guide her." Mr. Darcy said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I will do whatever I can in my power to help Miss Darcy. But, sir, you forget that we have not been introduced to one another, nor do I think we will ever be. We move in very different circles." Elizabeth said.

Mr. Darcy let out a deep breath.

"It was my dearest wish for you two to become sisters." He said.

Elizabeth blushed at his words.

"Elizabeth," he called her name. She looked up at his handsome face.

"Col. Fitzwilliam is a very good man. In fact, he is one of the best men I have ever known. If rumors circulate that jeopardize your reputation, he will do the honorable thing."

Elizabeth stared at him, confused by the direction of his words.

"The honorable thing?" She asked.

"He will be an honorable and kind husband to you. He is not rich, but I know you do not care about such things."

Elizabeth was angry. She pulled her hand out of his and stood from the bed.

"How dare you?" She said with fury.

Mr. Darcy stared at her with confusion.

"How can you be so presumptuous to arrange my marriage for me?"

"Elizabeth… I am only trying to do what is best for you." Mr. Darcy said, trying to sit up on the bed.

"Who do you think you are to know what is best for me?" She said, her entire body shaking with anger.

"Who am I?" he said, now just as angry as she was. "I am the man who loves you more than life." He said.

Elizabeth froze in place.

"Do you think it is not heart-wrenchingly hard for me to even think about you marrying another man?" He asked, his voice so low, Elizabeth could barely hear him.

Her heart broke for him, for his love, and for his integrity. What had she ever done to deserve his love? She walked back to the bed and sat beside him. He was no longer looking at her. She took his hand to her lips and kissed it. He looked at her in shock.

"Col. Fitzwilliam is a good man." She said. "But I do not love him, and I will only marry for the deepest love."

"What am I to do, Elizabeth?" he asked her dejectedly.

"I suggest you concentrate all your energy on getting well." She said archly.

Mr. Darcy took her hand to his lips and mimicked her earlier action. Dr. Jones walked in and if he thought their actions improper, he did not comment on it. Hanna walked in as well and stood beside the doctor to help with the operation.

"Are you ready, Mr. Darcy?" he asked as he set his tools on the bedside table.

Mr. Darcy lay down on the bed again, keeping his gaze steadily on Elizabeth's face, and holding her hand tightly in his, he took a deep breath.

"I am ready."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my lovely friends**

**Here's another chapter. I just want to take this opportunity and say a few words in response to your amazing reviews.**

**1. I love you guys. Thank you so much for your comments. I cannot tell you how amazing it is to know that my story is so near and dear to so many of you. I love all the characters in this story, from the ones I've borrowed from Miss Austen to the ones that emerge from my own imagination. To know that you guys are so open and interested in the new characters as well as the old beloved ones is so gratifying. **

**2. Many of you have asked how long this story is going to be. To be honest, I do not know. I thought I knew when I first began writing, but the story has gotten a life of its own now and it is no longer in my hands. As you will see in this chapter, new characters are introduced. I had not planned them originally, but as I kept writing, they crept in unannounced and kept bugging my dreams until I had to give in and let them in. So, at this point, I think we are half way done with the story. But I am not making any promises. New twists and turns may come that I am not even aware of yet.**

**3. I know many of you ask me to update more frequently. I want to. But I honestly cannot. I work full time. I have two young children. And if that is not enough, I am also a PhD student. I write this story because I have come to love it so much and also because its characters will not leave my dreams. But if I update faster than this, I am afraid it will jeopardize the quality of the story, not do mention my own health and sanity :P**

**So hang in there with me my dear friends and I promise I will update as frequently as I possibly can. **

**I hope you like this chapter. I personally really enjoyed it. Tell me what you think about the new characters and also about Lizzy's thoughts and feelings.**

**Cheers.**

Chapter 13

Durham Place was Sandry Hall's neighboring estate from the east. Known for its old and beautiful architecture, it was home to the Farley family. The latest heir, Mr. Trevor Farley, was a young man, beloved by his tenants and respected amongst his London friends. Presently, he was having a brandy with his oldest friend, Lord Julian Paisley, who had joined him at Durham Place for a week of shooting.

"Do you know Trevor, I truly believe people take advantage of my generosity and forbearance." Lord Paisley said, as he removed a piece of lint from his coat.

"What do you mean, Julian?" asked Mr. Farley.

"Well, take this coat for instance." Lord Paisley said, gesturing to his coat.

"It is a fine coat Julian. It fits you like a glove. But then, your well-cut coats have always been the envy of every gentleman in London."

Lord Paisley bowed.

"Thank you, my dear Trevor. Your compliments are very well appreciated. But, I ask you, what color would you say this coat is?"

"It is blue, of course." Mr. Farley said simply.

"Yes, I know that it is blue," said Lord Paisley impatiently. "But what shade of blue would you say it is?"

"I suppose it is dark blue." Mr. Farley shrugged.

"You disappoint me, Trevor." Lord Paisley said, walking closer to him. "This coat is navy."

Mr. Farley raised his eyebrows, waiting for more clarification.

"I had specifically asked for a royal blue fabric, you see?" Lord Paisley explained, exasperated at his friend's lack of understanding.

Mr. Farley stared at his old friend.

"What difference does it make? It is a fabulous coat." He stated, hoping to change the subject.

"That is exactly what I thought you would say, Trevor. And this is precisely why the ton does not look to you for fashion advice." Lord Paisley said, taking his snuffbox out of his pocket and helping himself to some snuff.

Mr. Farley, quite accustomed to his friend's eccentricity, smiled genuinely and replied, "My dear Julian, you look rather well in everything you wear. I wager you would even look great wearing nothing but rags."

Lord Paisley made a disgusted face.

"That is a horrifying notion, Trevor."

Mr. Farley's reply was interrupted as his butler entered the study.

"Col. Fitzwilliam and Captain Sandry, sir." He announced.

Col. Fitzwilliam and Captain Sandry entered and bowed to Mr. Farley and his friend.

"Richard!" Exclaimed Mr. Farley, jovially. "What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing in Kent?"

"Hello Trevor. I am staying at Rosings." Col. Fitzwilliam stated.

"You know Lord Paisley, I am sure." Mr. Farley said.

"Of course." Col. Fitzwilliam responded. "Lord Paisley and I have a mutual friend. May I introduce Captain Sandry to you gentlemen?"

"How do you do Captain? I know your older brother, David, from university years." Mr. Farley stated.

"How do you do, Mr. Farley? Your servant Lord Paisley." Captain Sandry said.

"Oh, what great timing you have, Colonel. Trevor and I are in great need of help." Lord Paisley stated amiably.

"I would be happy to be of assistance, Lord Paisley." Col. Fitzwilliam said, confused by his words. "Although I had hoped to obtain your assistance on a rather important matter."

"Oh, ours is quite an emergency as well, Colonel. I assure you." Lord Paisley said.

"How may I be of service?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Tell me, Colonel, what color would you say my coat is?" Lord Paisley asked.

Mr. Farley smiled and shook his head in amusement. Colonel Fitzwilliam stared at Lord Paisley in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"My coat, Colonel. What color would you say it is?" Lord paisley repeated.

"It is blue of course."

"Yes, yes. But what shade of blue?" he asked impatiently.

"What shade of blue?" Captain Sandry asked, confused.

"Yes, what shade of blue? Navy blue? Royal blue? Indigo?" Lord Paisley explained.

"What does it signify what color it is?" Cap. Sandry asked restlessly.

Lord Paisley looked at him through his quizzing glass.

"Well, so much for the precision of military men!" He exclaimed.

Col. Fitzwilliam knew Lord Paisley for quite a number of years, and he still could not make him out. He was one of London's most sought-after bachelors. Being equipped with an impressive lineage and a grand estate near London, he was every mother's dream son in-law. However, he was a difficult character to decipher. He was a member of the dandy set, always setting the latest fashion for his avid followers. And yet, Col. Fitzwilliam knew him to be an intelligent man. He was one of Darcy's good friends after all, and Darcy would not befriend a simpleton. Col. Fitzwilliam always found their friendship to be a most peculiar one. Darcy was a quiet and private man, who avoided social gatherings like the plague. Lord Paisley was quite the reverse. He was sociable and charming and the center of attention wherever he went. Although Mr. Darcy and Lord Paisley rarely attended the same parties, they were often seen in each other's company at White's or at their fencing club.

"We have a more important matter that needs our immediate attention, Lord Paisley." Col. Fitzwilliam said, his tone quite serious.

"You astonish me, Colonel. What can possibly be more important than the color of this detestable coat?" Lord Paisley asked with a smile.

"It is rather a sensitive issue, Lord Paisley." Capt. Sandry said, clearly offended by Lord Paisley's attitude.

'Well, then maybe I should leave you gentlemen to discuss it with Mr. Farley in private. I really should go and change this coat before its heinous color ruins my appetite." Lord Paisley said and bowed.

"The matter involves our mutual friend." Col. Fitzwilliam said.

The effect was immediate. Lord Paisley's cold gray eyes found Col. Fitzwilliam's. No words were exchanged, but both gentlemen understood each other perfectly.

"Then I suggest you tell us how we can be of service." Lord Paisley said, his voice no longer bearing his usual languor.

Half an hour later, Col. Fitzwilliam and Captain Sandry had shared the day's event with the other two gentlemen, horses were ordered, guns were chosen, and all four gentlemen were riding toward Sandry Hall. Mr. Farley and Captain Sandry were riding ahead, while Lord Paisley seemingly displeased with his riding gear moved at a slower pace, which conveniently, allowed him more privacy to speak with the Colonel who was riding beside him.

"Is it me, Colonel, or is Captain Sandry's story a little, shall we say, underhanded?" Lord, Paisley asked.

"Underhanded is an apt description of this whole affair." Col. Fitzwilliam said with a troubled voice.

"But Darcy's note to you seems to reaffirm some of what Capt. Sandry says."

"Yes. However, I cannot believe this imposter and Miss Sandry would be able to carry out such an elaborate plan on their own and without the Captain's knowledge and assistance. How were they able to hide the death of the real admiral? I find it too fantastical."

"As do I." said Lord Paisley.

They rode in silence and contemplation for a few minutes, before Lord Paisley addressed Col. Fitzwilliam again.

"Tell me, Colonel. How beautiful is Miss Bennet?"

Taken aback by his rather odd question, Col. Fitzwilliam did not know what to say.

"I do not understand!" he finally said.

"Come, now. You understand me very well. I am an avid reader, Colonel. Darcy would attest to that. I read anything and everything. But what I am mostly known for, is reading between the lines."

"And what are you reading between the lines of today's events?"

"That Darcy must be in love with this young lady to throw himself in the midst of this scandalous affair."

"Darcy is an honorable man." Col. Fitzwilliam said with a haughty tone.

"No one knows that better than me, Colonel. Darcy is one of my closest friends."

"I have always found your friendship rather odd, and well, hard to understand."

"I am well aware. Darcy and I could not be more different as far as appearances go. But in essentials, we are very similar. I know him very well. He would not allow himself to become tangled in this affair unless he was urged by a stronger reason. And I am inclined to think that Miss Bennet _is_ the stronger reason."

"Darcy is involved in this affair quite by accident." Col. Fitzwilliam reminded him.

"Not _quite_ by accident. You told us that you showed Admiral Sandry's letter while you were both at Rosings. Why would he then leave Rosings and end up at Sandry Hall in the company of this lovely lady?" Lord Paisley asked mischievously.

"Darcy set out to warn Miss Bennet." Col. Fitzwilliam explained with an exasperated tone.

"And remind me again, why would Darcy set out personally to warn Miss Bennet? Was there no one else to be sent to do the job?"

Col. Fitzwilliam opened his mouth to respond, but unable to refute Lord Paisley's arguments, he changed his mind and stayed quiet.

"I must conclude that our dear friend is attached to the lady, which brings us back to my original question: how beautiful is Miss Bennet?"

"She is a special young lady." Col. Fitzwilliam answered.

"She must be, if she has captured Darcy's interest. But is she beautiful?" Lord Paisley insisted.

"Not in the classic sense. But there is an intelligence about her that is very captivating. She is quite out of the common way." Col. Fitzwilliam admitted.

Lord Paisley smiled triumphantly.

"Then I look forward to making her acquaintance." He said, and pushed his horse harder to catch up with the other two gentlemen. Minutes later, they reached Sandry Hall and were greeted by an excited Jimmy.

"You have finally arrived, sir. You are needed immediately. The whole house is in uproar. She has shot him. He is dead." Jimmy said, panting.

"Who has shot whom? Who is dead?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked as he dismounted his horse.

"Miss Sandry, sir. She shot the Admiral. He is dead."

All five men entered the great hall. Loud voices could be heard from the second floor.

"Where is my cousin?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked Jimmy.

"Oh, he was shot too, sir." Jimmy responded.

"What?" Colonel came to a halt.

"When was he shot? Who shot him?" Lord Paisley asked, anticipating the Colonel.

"Miss Sandry shot him, sir. Well, she actually meant to shoot the young lady who was with Mr. Darcy. But Mr. Darcy jumped in front of her and was hit in the shoulder."

"Saved the girl, did he?" Lord Paisley asked and smiled at Col. Fitzwilliam meaningfully.

"Where is Mr. Darcy now?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked disregarding Lord Paisley's smile.

"He rode to the parsonage with the young lady, sir." Jimmy replied.

"I thought you said he was shot! Why would he ride to the parsonage. He will bleed to death before the night is out." Col. Fitzwilliam said, clearly upset with the situation.

"That is what the young lady said too, sir. He would not listen though. He said to tell you that he will wait for you there. The young lady was very concerned. She sent my sister to fetch the doctor."

"How very thoughtful of her." Lord Paisley commented.

"I have to go to him." Col. Fitzwilliam said to no one in particular.

"Of course. You go ahead and we will join you later." Mr. Farley said.

Col. Fitzwilliam turned his questioning gaze to Lord Paisley. He seemed to understand his concern immediately.

"Yes, Colonel. You go on ahead of us and we will join you when this matter is straightened out. Please give my best to Darcy and tell Miss Bennet that I most particularly look forward to meeting her." Lord Paisley said.

Col. Fitzwilliam bowed and ran out of the house.

"Gentlemen," Captain Sandry addressed the men. "I have to go and find out what has happened here tonight. I thank you for your company, but it seems that the danger has passed and I should be able to deal with this affair on my own since the imposter is dead."

"Oh no, Captain. We would not dream of leaving you alone in this mess. I am sure Mr. Farley and I will be more than pleased to stay here and help in any way we can until the authorities arrive." Lord Paisley said with a smile.

"No!" Captain Sandry said nervously.

"No?" Lord Paisley repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"What I meant is that I could not possibly ask you to spend the night here. It is already quite late." Captain Sandry stated with a forced smile.

"But you are not asking us. We are offering our company quite voluntarily." Lord Paisley returned.

"I shall be quite alright. I will manage." Capt. Sandry tried to reason.

"That may be." Lord Paisley said as he brought his snuffbox out. "but you see Captain, my good friend was shot in this house tonight and I could not … would not … leave until I know those responsible for his injury are held accountable."

"Yes," Mr. Farley said, "I suggest we begin by taking a look at the body."

"Wonderful idea, Trevor. But you know my detestable dislike of ... well … corpse. I suggest that you and the Captain go and see the body, while I go and make the acquaintance of Miss Sandry." Lord Paisley said.

"Do you think that is wise, Lore Paisley? Perhaps we should give her some time to calm her nerves." Capt. Sandry said, trying to dissuade him from speaking to Miss Sandry.

"Oh, no, my dear Captain Sandry. Miss Sandry has already managed to shoot two men. I shiver with terror to think what she may do given more time. I shall keep her company in the drawing room." He said and addressed Jimmy.

"Take me to Miss Sandry, young man."

It had taken an entire hour for Dr. Jones to perform his operation. One hour of pain and agony. Dr. Jones had begun by making a deep incision in Mr. Darcy's shoulder, which was in itself a torturous affair. He then attempted, repeatedly, before he finally succeeded, to remove the bullet, which had lodged itself in such a difficult location as to render it almost impossible to remove. It was removed, however. But Mr. Darcy had to endure so much pain with every attempt. He did endure it, most steadily. But Elizabeth knew how much he suffered and she could not stop her heart from breaking and her tears from falling. She wanted to make him comfortable, to protect him as he had protected her all day. His face was wet with perspiration, and his eyes glistened with unshed tears of pain. At times, a single drop of tear had escaped his eyes and Elizabeth had quickly used a cloth and pretending to dry his forehead, she had gently dried his tear so that no one else would know. No one but her. When the doctor was finally able to remove the bullet, the pain was too much to bear and Mr. Darcy had lost consciousness. Finally, Dr. Jones closed and dressed Mr. Darcy's wound. He had then left the room followed by Elizabeth and Hanna.

"Well, Doctor?" Elizabeth had asked as soon as they were outside of the room.

"The operation was a success. Although I am certain it was quite torturous for Mr. Darcy." Dr. Jones stated.

Elizabeth released a sigh of relief.

"I must warn you, Miss Bennet. He is not quite out of danger yet." Dr. Jones continued.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, once again anxious.

"I predict that he will develop a fever soon, which is normal in his condition. Not every man is strong enough to survive the fever. He has lost quite a lot of blood."

"But you said yourself that Mr. Darcy is young and strong." Elizabeth said, her voice trembling.

"Yes, I must say that I am very impressed with that young man's strength. He showed a great deal of restraint and endurance during the operation. If he makes it through the night, his chances of survival will greatly improve."

"What can I do doctor?" Elizabeth asked.

"Keep him comfortable. Keep his temperature down. And when he regains consciousness, he must be nourished." Dr. Jones Advised.

"I can make broth for him, Doctor." Hanna spoke excitedly. "I am an excellent cook."

"Excellent." Dr. Jones said, smiling kindly at the young maid. "I will leave you for a few hours, Miss Bennet. I need to check on another patient of mine, whom I left unattended tonight to come here. I will also fetch more medicine for Mr. Darcy. He will be in a great deal of pain tomorrow. I shall return at down." He said.

Elizabeth was upset that Doctor Jones was leaving but she could not stop him either. He had other patients after all. Hanna showed the doctor downstairs and went to the kitchen to start preparing the broth for Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth returned to his room and closed the door behind her.

She sat down on the bed beside him and took his hand in hers. How different he looked from the haughty Mr. Darcy she had met in Hertfortshire. He was no longer intimidating, no longer severe. He lay there, his face exhausted and pale. The lines on his forehead and the dark circles around his eyes were reminders of how much he had suffered tonight. The lines would eventually fade, and the dark circles would disappear, and no one would ever know what he had endured. No one except for those present in the room that night. And no one was more affected by it than Elizabeth. In the face of such agonizing pain, he had been heroically brave. No cries of pain escaped his mouth. He had endured the pain quietly and patiently. But she had seen the pain in his face, and the unspoken fear in his eyes. She had felt his pain with every sharp in-take of breath, every time he forced his eyes shot, every time he pressed his mouth into a thin line. She had seen it all, had felt it all, and she was forever changed because of it.

She was no longer the Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire, no longer the Elizabeth Bennet who had rejected his proposal less than two days ago. So much had happened in such a short time, so much fear and unpleasantness, so much pain and insecurity. Everything had been unpredictable. Everything but him. He had been the only constant, the only person to trust, the only man to rely on. He had become the center of her universe. In the course of one day, Mr. Darcy had become everything to Elizabeth. And tonight, watching him go through such agonizing pain with so much restraint made her realize how much she truly admired this man. Tonight, as she shed tears for his pain, she also shed all her prejudices and all her presumptions. He had become her confidant, her protector, and her savior. He had become a part of her in a way that she would never be whole without him again. Elizabeth Bennet had fallen deeply and irrevocably in love with Fitzwilliam Darcy.

The realization took her breath away. She leaned closer to him and touched his face. His stubble tickled her skin. Even bruised and tired, he was a handsome man. She looked at him as if for the first time. His noble face reminded her of Roman sculptures. Indeed, his entire body reminded Elizabeth of Roman sculptures. His shoulders were broad and his upper torso firm and masculine.

"He is so… so manly." She thought and blushed.

Earlier, Doctor Jones had asked Mr. Darcy about the bruises on his chest and abdomen. Mr. Darcy had dismissed it as nothing important. Elizabeth knew that was for her benefit. He did not want her to worry, but he must have suffered greatly at the hands of Admiral's men.

She gently moved his hair from his forehead and tried to smooth the lines on his forehead with her fingers. She blushed at her own actions. What was she doing in his room? On his bed? Touching him, caressing him? What if someone were to walk in on them?

She did not care. She wanted to be with him, _needed_ to be with him. If her reputation was ruined, she did not care. In her heart, she was already his.

"My darling Fitzwilliam" she whispered as she leaned closer and kissed his temple.

It was at that precise moment that Col. Fitzwilliam entered the room and came to a halt at the scene in front of him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone**

**Here is Ch. 14. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Also, those who recognized Lord Paisley as one of Heyer's characters or Sir Percy, good job :) I confess that is what I had in mind when I introduced Lord Paisley. Although my character is not as devilish as Duke of Avon, nor is he as exaggerated as Sir Percy. **

**We will see a lot more of Lord Paisley in the next chapter. And definitely more of Darcy/Lizzy interaction. **

**Happy reading, everyone :P**

**Please do not forget to review. I need to hear the "ding" on my phone.**

Chapter 14

Elizabeth started and stood up, her face ablaze with mortification and her eyes unable to meet Col. Fitzwilliam's shocked ones.

_"So they are engaged."_ He concluded as he attempted to appear nonchalant. He was too much of a gentleman to say anything, regardless of how improper the scene was.

"How is he?" he said, finally finding his senses.

"He is unconscious." She replied, grateful for his thoughtfulness. He could have censured her for her action, and rightfully so. He could have asked her to leave Mr. Darcy's room. She did not know what she would do if he asked her to leave.

Col. Fitzwilliam walked up to the bed and leaned over Mr. Darcy's body. He took in an angry breath upon seeing Mr. Darcy's bruised face and body. His usually affable mien was darkened with fury.

"Doctor Jones was able to remove his bullet." Elizabeth explained. "But I am afraid Mr. Darcy suffered greatly. He has lost a great deal of blood."

"Where is the doctor now?"

"He had to see to another patient. He promised to return by dawn with more medicine for Mr. Darcy. Dr. Jones is concerned for his recovery. He fears that a high fever is eminent."

Col. Fitzwilliam nodded.

"Yes. I have seen many such cases on the battlefield."

"Do these cases … " Elizabeth hesitated, not certain if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Do these men … recover?" she finally asked, her eyes meeting the Colonel's for the first time. He stared at her, unsure of what to say. He had to be honest with her. Her eyes demanded that of him.

"Some do." He said. "Most do not."

Elizabeth shivered with horror at his words and her face grew pale. Col. Fitzwilliam saw her reaction and walked around the bed to comfort her.

"Miss Bennet. Please sit down. You look very ill." He said, as he gently guided Elizabeth to a chair near the fireplace.

"I am sorry to have been so thoughtlessly blunt. I have hurt your sensibilities." Col. Fitzwilliam said apologetically.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, sir. I appreciate your honesty. But Mr. Darcy is strong. If only you had been here earlier, you would have seen how brave he was in the face of so much pain. Dr. Jones himself admitted that he has rarely seen anyone so strong. I know that he will be able to come through the fever. He will be alright." Elizabeth said with so much conviction. Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled.

"Your are absolutely right. Darcy _is_ very strong and _very _stubborn. He will be alright."

Elizabeth smiled too.

"Can you tell me what happened, from the beginning?" Col. Fitzwilliam said as he sat across from her.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I was out walking yesterday morning. I … I needed some time to myself to contemplate on certain matters. I wandered too far from the parsonage and I'm ashamed to admit it, but I lost my way. In fact, I later found out that I had exited Rosings' grounds and was on Sandry Hall's lanes. That is when Mr. Darcy came upon me. He showed me the letter Lady Catherine had received that morning and told me that he had already been to the parsonage and had found it empty. He offered to escort me to Rosings."

Elizabeth paused and watched Mr. Darcy's steady breathing for a few seconds.

"We began walking toward Rosings." She continued. "But upon hearing the approach of horsemen, we were forced to leave the lane and enter the woods."

"Did you recognize the horsemen?"

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. "Mr. Darcy believed them to be farmers and stable hands. Mr. Darcy suggested that we go to Sandry Hall instead of Rosings since it was a shorter distance to walk."

"Forgive me." Col. Fitzwilliam interrupted. "Why did you not ride Poseidon back to Rosings? Although it was not entirely proper, but under your circumstances, that was surely the safest course of action. I am surprised that Darcy did not think of that."

"He did." Elizabeth admitted. "You see … I am afraid of horses."

Not knowing what to say, Col. Fitzwilliam stared at her in disbelief.

"Mr. Darcy understood about my fear. He was so kind, so understanding. Not wanting to embarrass me, he suggested we walk to Sandry Hall instead."

She paused and turned her face toward Mr. Darcy again. Col. Fitzwilliam could see the look of fondness and admiration in her eyes.

_"You are a fortunate man, Darcy."_ He thought with a smile.

"I understand." He said, gaining Elizabeth's attention again.

"We were on our way to Sandry Hall when we came upon Captain Robert Sandry who was acquainted with Mr. Darcy from university years. Mr. Darcy was surprised to see the Captain since he believed him to have been killed in battle. Captain Sandry claimed that to be nothing but a rumor. When Mr. Darcy told him about our plan to walk to Sandry Hall, he borrowed Mr. Darcy's horse and promised to call on the Admiral and Miss Sandry soon."

"Where did he go?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"I do not know. He said he had to meet someone."

"Pray continue."

"We walked to Sandry Hall and were received by Admiral and Miss Sandry. They were so kind and hospitable at first. Admiral insisted that we stay at Sandry Hall for the night and return to Rosings the following morning. Everything seemed fine. Although, Mr. Darcy seemed a little uneasy."

"Well, that is not so very strange. Darcy is always uneasy in strange company." Col. Fitzwilliam said with a smile.

Elizabeth laughed.

"That is true. But, he seemed particularly concerned about the Admiral."

"Tell me about Admiral Sandry."

"He is young and handsome. He was quite charming at first."

"Was he particularly charming toward you?"

Elizabeth blushed. Col. Fitzwilliam interpreted her silence as confirmation.

"That would explain Darcy's unease and concern." He said with a cheeky smile.

Elizabeth looked down at her hands with embarrassment.

"Darcy is the best of men. But he does have _some_ flaws." Col. Fitzwilliam stated.

Elizabeth looked up at his words.

"He can be very possessive when it comes to those he loves. I fear I must warn you Miss Bennet, Darcy is a very jealous man." Col. Fitzwilliam explained.

Elizabeth understood his meaning and blushed deeper. Noting her discomfort Col. Fitzwilliam did not press further.

"I believe we digressed Miss Bennet. Please continue."

"Mr. Darcy mentioned Captain Sandry at dinner, which caused a great deal of anxiety for our hosts." Elizabeth continued. " Miss Sandry, having spilled her wine on her dress at the mention of her brother's name, left us to change. Admiral Sandry was not easy either. He insisted at first that Mr. Darcy must have been mistaken about having met Captain Sandry in the woods. He told us that his brother had indeed been killed in battle. Mr. Darcy refused to accept it and explained that he knew the Captain personally from university years."

"What was Admiral's explanation?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked, now fully engrossed in the events of the day.

"He did not have an explanation. He was greatly shaken. Then he made a blunder. He seemed to believe that Captain Sandry had attended Oxford."

"Which he did not, if he was Darcy's university peer."

"Precisely. He also seemed to recognize your brother, Mr. Henry Fitzwilliam from Oxford."

"But my brother's name is George, and he too attended Cambridge."

"Exactly so." Elizabeth said with a mischievous smile. "Mr. Darcy…. er … suggested otherwise to test the Admiral's knowledge and sincerity."

Col. Fitzwilliam laughed softly.

"I must say, I am quite impressed with my cousin's ingenuity."

Elizabeth nodded merrily.

"Yes, as am I."

"What happened next?"

"Admiral Sandry was called away on an estate matter, or so he said. Mr. Darcy and I went into the library under the pretense of perusing Sandry Hall's book collection."

"What _was_ your real intention?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr. Darcy wanted to talk to me, privately." Elizabeth said, and blushed at her own words.

"He was concerned about what he had learned about the Admiral and wanted to put me on my guard." She explained quickly.

Col. Fitzwilliam smiled.

"Well? Did he … put you on your guard?" He asked, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"It was not necessary." Elizabeth replied, not at all amused by his implications. "We were soon interrupted as Admiral and Miss Sandry walked in, and being ignorant of our presence, they divulged all their secrets. That is when we found out that that man was not the real Admiral Sandry and that they had somehow concocted a plan for him to take Admiral Sandry's place. They had also planned to murder Captain Sandry. There are no fugitives on the run. It was all their sham so they could be rid of Captain Sandry and blame it on these imaginary fugitives."

"Yes. I know."

"You do?"

"Captain Sandry paid us a visit at Rosings in the evening after I received Darcy's first note. He had come to see Darcy and return his horse. Upon hearing that you were to stay at Sandry Hall for the night, he became nervous. I persuaded him to tell me everything. His story appears very similar to what you have heard."

"I am still not entirely clear as to what the facts are, sir. You see we did not have much time to digest what we had heard."

"Do not tell me that Darcy confronted the Admiral. Is that how he was shot?"

"Oh no." she said. "We decided to feign ignorance and indeed we did. We pretended to be happy and comfortable. We joined them for tea and music afterwards. But… there were other matters that concerned us greatly…" Elizabeth stopped, not knowing how to continue. She did not know how much she should share.

"Miss Bennet. Please tell me everything there is to know." He said as if reading her thoughts. "I will do everything in my power to protect you and my cousin."

"I know that, Col. Fitzwilliam. I appreciate that very much. I know that Mr. Darcy trusts you implicitly, and since I trust his judgment, I will trust you as well."

Col. Fitzwilliam bowed his thanks and waited patiently for her to continue. He could see that whatever she was about to share was an uncomfortable topic for her.

"You were right in thinking that Admiral Sandry was particularly charming toward me." Elizabeth began nervously. "At first I thought he was merely flirting. However, as the evening progressed, he made it very clear that he had a keen interest in me."

"Am I to understand that his attentions and intentions were less than honorable?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked cautiously.

Elizabeth looked away not able to meet his gaze.

"When we were in the library, we overheard him say to Miss Sandry that he intended to … to visit … my room during the night."

"I see." Col. Fitzwilliam interrupted. He stood from his seat and paced the room angrily. His behavior reminded Elizabeth of his cousin. She turned toward Mr. Darcy again.

_"Please wake up. I need you."_ She pleaded silently.

"What did Darcy do?" Col. Fitzwilliam finally asked.

Elizabeth turned to face him again.

"He stayed in my room to protect me." She said proudly, never breaking eye contact with the Colonel.

Colonel's mouth was agape.

"I beg your pardon? Did I hear you correctly? My cousin, Fitzwilliam Darcy, the most proper gentleman I have ever known in my life, stayed in the room of a gentleman's daughter?"

Elizabeth smiled.

"Quite shocking, is it not Colonel?" She said, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"Well, I do not know which is more shocking. That he stayed in your room, or that you find humor in it." Col. Fitzwilliam said, still recovering from the shock of what he had just heard.

Elizabeth stood from her chair and walked toward Mr. Darcy's bed. She stood there for a long time, watching him and remembering their night together.

"I do not find humor in that, sir. There was nothing humorous about our situation. It was uncomfortable for both of us. But we did what we had to." Elizabeth said. She turned toward Col. Fitzwilliam and lifted her chin.

"Mr. Darcy did what he had to do to protect my honor. I am forever grateful for his actions. I will never regret his decision, regardless of what the society dictates." She said, her eyes shining with so much emotion.

Col. Fitzwilliam stared at her with a mixture of astonishment and admiration.

_"No wonder Darcy is so besotted with this woman."_ He thought.

"Did Darcy's stay in your room prove useful?"

"Indeed, it did." She said, still holding her rigid stance. "The Admiral stayed true to his word. He came to my room and upon finding the door locked, he used his own keys to open the door."

"Oh, my god!" Col. Fitzwilliam said and sat down again. "Did they have a confrontation?"

"Not in the way you imagine. Mr. Darcy … Mr. Darcy made it seem as if … as if … I had welcomed him to my room willingly." Elizabeth blushed again, but continued. "The Admiral was taken aback and angry. But he had no other choice but to leave."

"Dear Lord. You know what this means, do you not? Darcy has ruined your reputation."

"There was nothing else to do, Colonel. Surely, you must see that."

Col. Fitzwilliam covered his face with his hands.

"What a tangle!"

Elizabeth sat down on the bed. Her hand found Mr. Darcy's and she held on to his warm hand as if her entire livelihood depended on it. Col. Fitzwilliam saw her actions, but did not object. Why would he? They were to be married soon in any case. That is if Darcy survived his injury.

"How was Darcy shot?"

"Not long after the Admiral left my room. We were warned by a chambermaid named Hanna that our hosts had found out about us being in the library earlier that night. They knew we had heard their conversation and had learned about their secret."

"What did you do?"

"Mr. Darcy wrote the second note to you and sent it along with Jimmy, Hanna's brother. I hid in Hanna's bedchamber. Mr. Darcy remained in his room to face the Admiral and his men. He was captured and … tortured. They came for me and found me and took me to the study where he was being held. His face was bruised and stained with blood." Elizabeth chocked, no longer able to hold back her emotions, she began to cry.

Col. Fitzwilliam walked to where she sat and kneeled down in front of her.

"Do not cry, Miss Bennet. I am sorry that you and Darcy had to endure so much. I wish I could be there sooner. I wish I had accompanied Darcy when he set out to find you in the morning." Colonel said and handed her his handkerchief.

"You knew he was coming for me?" She asked as she dried her eyes.

"Yes, I was looking for him in the morning. He was nowhere to be found. He had gone out for a walk, I believe. When I finally found him, I showed him the letter from Sandry Hall. He asked whether we had warned Mr. Collins and his family. I told him that they were all staying at Rosings. Well, all except for yourself. He was beside himself with worry. He immediately set off to find you. He told me he had seen you taking a walk earlier in the morning and that you were all alone."

Elizabeth nodded. Yes, he had seen her earlier in the morning when he had delivered the letter. He had been heartbroken and humiliated and dejected and she had been the cause of it all. And yet, he had returned for her, to save her and keep her from harm. All morning, she had been walking in the woods, upset with him, accusing him of all sorts of offences while he had been riding his horse in search of her. Elizabeth grew pale with guilt and sorrow.

"You did not tell me how he was shot." Col. Fitzwilliam reminded her. He was once again pacing the room.

Elizabeth breathed deeply and calmed her nerves.

"Before I was captured, I had asked Hanna to go upstairs and find out what was happening to Mr. Darcy. When they found me and brought me to the study, Hanna was outside the study, hiding behind a wall. I did not see her, but somehow, Mr. Darcy knew she was there. The Admiral told his men to take us to the woods, murder us and dispose of our bodies. Just then a sound came from outside the study, which we later found out was the sound of Hanna breaking a vase. Mr. Darcy used that opportunity and brought out his gun and pointed it at the Admiral. His men had to surrender their guns. Mr. Darcy took them all to the cellar and locked them inside. We then proceeded to flee from the house. It was then that Miss Sandry surprised us with a gun, which she held directly toward me. Mr. Darcy …" Elizabeth burst into tears again.

"I know the rest, Miss Bennet. Jimmy told us what happened." Col. Fitzwilliam said.

"Were you at Sandry Hall? Did you see the Admiral?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"No. As you know, I sent Jimmy ahead with Poseidon. I wanted to have someone other than Captain Sandry with me at Sandry Hall."

"Why?" She asked.

"I did not trust Capt. Sandry's story completely. I thought it was important to have another witness."

"I see." She said. "Whom did you bring with you?"

"Not too far from Rosings, there is a state called Durham Place. Its owner, Mr. Trevor Farley is an old friend of mine. Luckily, not only he was at home, he had a guest, who is a good friend of Darcy's. Upon hearing the story, they both lent me their help and rode with us to Sandry Hall. When we arrived, Jimmy told us that Miss Sandry had not only shot Darcy, but that she had also managed to shoot and kill Admiral Sandry, whose name is actually Captain Worthing."

Elizabeth gasped.

"He is dead?" she asked as if not understanding his words.

"If Jimmy is to be believed. I did not see the body myself. I had to come here as soon as possible."

"I am very glad that you did. I would not know what to do if … if Mr. Darcy's condition becomes worse." Elizabeth said, her voice trembling with desperation.

She looked so tired, so lost.

"Miss Bennet, you must go and rest. I am here now and I will take care of him." Col. Fitzwilliam said.

"No." She said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I will not leave. I … cannot leave." She said resolutely.

"But it is most improper for you to be here, in a bachelor's bedroom."

"He is here because of me. He is hurt because of me. He threw himself in front of the bullet that was meant for me. Do you not see, Colonel? I cannot leave until I know he is well."

"I understand your sentiments, Miss Bennet." He began, but was interrupted by her.

"Then please do not send me away. At least until he regains consciousness." She pleaded.

"Very well." He gave in. "But you must go and refresh yourself and change your clothes. I am afraid your dress is stained with his blood."

Elizabeth looked at her dress and nodded.

"I shall not be too long, sir."

True to her words, fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth reentered the bedroom. She had changed her gown and had washed her hands and face. Hanna was in the room as well. She had brought in the tea tray with some sandwiches.

"Is there any change, Colonel?" Elizabeth asked as soon as she entered the room.

"I'm afraid his temperature is beginning to rise. We need to keep his body cool."

"Yes, Hanna, please fetch some cold water." Elizabeth ordered and walked toward the bed.

Hanna left the room quickly and returned within minutes with cold water and towels. Elizabeth and Col. Fitzwilliam began soaking the towels in the cold water and washing Mr. Darcy's face, neck and arms. Col. Fitzwilliam removed his cousin's boots and socks as well.

Mr. Darcy's fever rose quite quickly and within an hour, his calm breathing had become heavy and labored and he began thrashing his head and hands. Elizabeth instructed Hanna to hold on to his injured arm stopping him from thrashing it and reopening the wound. Elizabeth and Col. Fitzwilliam continued to apply cold water to his skin in an attempt to bring down his fever. He was perspiring heavily and mumbling nonsense. But suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked directly at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gasped.

"Elizabeth." he said.

She smiled reassuringly at him.

"I am here." She said, her tears streaming down her face. "So is Col. Fitzwilliam."

Col. Fitzwilliam stood behind Elizabeth and smiled at Darcy.

"Richard…" he said, and closed his eyes.

"Darcy. Wake up. Darcy, do you hear me?" Col. Fitzwilliam shouted.

He was once again unconscious. Wiping her tears, Elizabeth began administering cold towels again.

"That must be a good sign. Do you not agree Colonel?" She asked.

"I certainly hope so, Miss Bennet." Col. Fitzwilliam replied.

It was nearly dawn when they finally managed to bring his fever down. His body was still warm and he never opened his eyes again, but he had stopped thrashing about and his body seemed more calm and comfortable.

At Col. Fitzwilliam's insistence, Elizabeth sat on her chair beside the fireplace and Hanna forced her to eat a sandwich and drink a cup of tea. Col. Fitzwilliam sat across from her and closed his eyes for a few minutes. Elizabeth asked Hanna to go and rest until Dr. Jones' arrival.

"I believe he will be alright now. He seems to have conquered the fever." Col. Fitzwilliam said, looking at Elizabeth with a smile.

"I am very glad you think so, Colonel. I was very afraid for him. His fever was quite high."

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked at Mr. Darcy and then back toward Elizabeth.

"This must be the most ill-chosen time, but may I offer you my sincerest congratulations, Miss Bennet. Darcy is indeed a most fortunate man to have secured your hand."

Elizabeth was beyond shocked. She stared at Col. Fitzwilliam for what seemed like a long time.

"I beg your pardon, Col. Fitzwilliam." She finally began. "But there is no understanding between Mr. Darcy and myself. At least not the kind of understanding you are referring to."

"Surely you jest, Miss Bennet." Col. Fitzwilliam said, bewildered by her words.

"Indeed I do not, sir."

"Are you saying that you and Darcy are not engaged to be married?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked incredulously.

"That is precisely what I am saying, sir." Elizabeth returned.

"But … but …" he stopped, unable to formulate his thoughts into words. He stared at her for a minute and then stood pacing the room, again.

"Forgive me. Miss Bennet." He began. "I did not mean to be presumptuous. But when I first entered this room, I …well, I saw …"

"I am aware of what you saw, Col. Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth interrupted. "And I offer you my apologies for my behavior. I should not have done what I did. I was overwhelmed by so many emotions that I did not know I possessed."

Col. Fitzwilliam cleared his throat and sat down again.

"When Darcy left Rosings this morning, I was convinced he held very deep feelings for you."

"Did Mr. Darcy tell you of his feeling for me?" She asked in shock.

"No, Of course not. Darcy is the most private man I know." He assured her. "But you see, I know my cousin well. He would not have left everyone and everything behind simply to warn you. He could have easily sent a footman to come in search of you. His concerned attitude, the urgency of his movements and the way he felt personally responsible for your safety left me in no doubt that he was a man in love. He did not even deny it when I hinted at his being in love. Was I mistaken in my assumptions?"

"No, sir." She said honestly. "You were correct in your assumptions."

"Then Darcy is indeed in love with you?" He asked excitedly.

Elizabeth was too modest to answer. But he could see the answer in her blushes.

"So, he has not had the chance to speak to you yet. Oh dear, I see I have anticipated my cousin and gave away his secret. You will not tell him, will you?" he asked jovially.

Elizabeth was not able to think as lightly as he did.

"He did ask, sir." She said with a low voice.

Col. Fitzwilliam stared at her in confusion.

"I do not understand. If he has already asked you to marry him, then why do you say that you are not engaged? Are you waiting until he speaks to your father?"

Elizabeth shook her head wordlessly. She was amazed that Col. Fitzwilliam had not even considered that she may have refused his cousin.

Suddenly understanding dawned on the poor Colonel. He stared at her incredulously. He opened his mouth, but closed it again, unable to speak. Elizabeth smiled at Col. Fitzwilliam.

"He was just as shocked by my refusal as you are Colonel. Although, he was not quite as speechless as you."

Col. Fitzwilliam cleared his throat again.

"I do not know what to say. I am astonished." He admitted.

"It is so natural for men to assume that women will readily accept their proposal if and when they choose to offer it." Elizabeth said archly.

"That is not true Miss Bennet, and you know it. Many men have been turned down by the woman they desired. However, I honestly never thought I see the day Darcy would be refused."

"I understand. Your love and respect for your cousin is admirable." Elizabeth commented.

"It is not merely my familial sentiments that form my opinions in this matter. Darcy is one of the best men I have ever had the privilege to know. He is rich and comes from a noble family, but those are not the attributes I admire in him. Darcy is honorable and just. He is loving and loyal to those he loves, and ferociously merciless towards those who threaten his loved ones."

"I know, Colonel." She said, simply. "Your description of your cousin's character is very fitting."

He watched her with no little confusion. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind.

"Forgive my directness, Miss Bennet. Do you have an understanding with some other gentleman?"

Elizabeth smiled again. The poor Colonel couldn't fathom why any woman would refuse Mr. Darcy's proposal.

"I do not have an understanding with any other gentleman, Colonel."

He looked away, embarrassed and confused. Elizabeth knew that she had to explain certain things to him. It was only fair after the way he had been so understanding of her improper behavior.

"Col. Fitzwilliam," she addressed him. "Mr. Darcy did me the honor of offering his hand two nights ago."

"Two nights ago?" he asked.

"Yes. The Collins' were dining at Rosings. If you recall, I did not accompany them due to a headache, which began during our walk that morning."

"Yes. I remember."

"Mr. Darcy came to the parsonage that evening and proposed to me."

"Which you refused?" he asked, still shocked by it.

"Which I refused." Elizabeth confirmed.

"I remember seeing Darcy that evening after he came from his walk. Dear God! No wonder he looked so …" Col. Fitzwilliam stopped. Elizabeth looked miserable.

"May I ask why?" He asked, not able to contain himself.

"At the time I did not have a very high opinion of Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth explained.

"But why?" he asked again.

"There were many reasons. Some were negligible and some were not. Two particular reasons formed my dislike of him. Do you remember our conversation on that morning, when you informed me of Mr. Darcy recently saving his friend, Mr. Bingley, from an imprudent marriage with a young lady?"

"Yes, I remember you were not very impressed by that. But surely, that could not have been a strong enough reason for you to refuse him." Col. Fitzwilliam argued.

"It is a very strong reason if the young lady in question is my own beloved sister." Elizabeth returned.

Col. Fitzwilliam's mouth dropped open once again. His eyes were wide with shock and his color heightened. Once he got over his astonishment, he felt mortified, remembering his own words on that day.

"I am truly sorry for my thoughtless words. I had no idea that I was hurting your feelings as well as Darcy's chances of happiness with you. He will never forgive me." He said, utterly shaken.

"Col. Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth addressed him softly. "Please do not be so hard on yourself. It is true that your words were hard to take in and deepened my dislike of Mr. Darcy. But you see, Mr. Darcy and I have had a chance to talk about this matter in detail. He understands his mistake and has apologized for it. So, you see. It is all forgotten." She said with a reassuring smile.

Col. Fitzwilliam released a sigh of relief.

"I am very glad to hear that. But you said there were many reasons for your dislike and some were not negligible. Did you and Darcy have a chance to talk about those issues as well?"

"All except one." She replied. "Mr. Darcy intended to explain about this other matter, but I no longer needed to know."

"How come?"

"Well, the matter concerns Mr. Darcy's dealing with another gentleman. That gentleman related certain facts about his past with Mr. Darcy and that he was mistreated by him."

"Mistreated?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked harshly. "Could this gentleman you refer to have possibly been Mr. Wickham?"

"Yes, sir. How did you know?"

"Because he is the only scoundrel I can think of who has the nerve to share his tales of woe with everyone he meets."

He said as he once again stood from his seat. He walked to Mr. Darcy's bed and watched him for a few minutes. He then walked back and took his seat again.

"I know not what he has told you, although I can hazard a guess that it was about the leaving the late Mr. Darcy had left him."

Elizabeth nodded.

"I believed him, sir. Until recently, I did not know Mr. Darcy's true nature. What I saw of Mr. Darcy in Hertfordshire convinced me that he was unfeeling to the needs of others. I trusted in what Mr. Wickham related to me. But since the events of yesterday, I have come to realize that Mr. Darcy is too principled and too honourable to ever disregard his father's wishes. So I concluded that there may indeed have been a misunderstanding."

"There is no misunderstanding, Miss Bennet. I was involved in all matters related to Mr. Wickham. I know exactly what happened." Col. Fitzwilliam said bitterly.

"You do not need to share them with me Colonel. As I told Mr. Darcy, I no longer need proof of his character." Elizabeth said cautiously.

"That may be Miss Bennet, but I would like to share my information with you, if you will hear it. I have ruined my cousin's chances of happiness by my thoughtless words. The least I can do is clear his name of any wrongdoing regarding George Wickham." He said resolutely.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all**

**Here is a rather long chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I may be a little late in updating in the next couple of weeks as I have a few important assignments and papers that I have to finish and submit. If I manage to update, they will probably not be long chapters. But do not worry, I am as addicted to writing this story as you are to reading it. I will continue and finish it for sure.**

**I want to thank all those who continue to leave me reviews every time I update. It is so heartwarming and encouraging. I thank you all for your support. Please keep the reviews coming. **

**As some of my lovely reviewers have told me their countries, I feel I should do so also.**

**So, without further ado,**

**Here's chapter 15,**

**Read, enjoy, and review,**

**With love, from Canada.**

Chapter 15

Lord Paisley was a tall gentleman and although he was rather flamboyant, he still cut an imposing figure. He was also endowed with a sharp wit and a sardonic tongue, which made many amongst his acquaintance uncomfortable and self-conscious. He followed Jimmy into the drawing room to find Miss Sandry reclined on the sofa. Her eyes were closed but she was awake. At Lord Paisley's gesture, Jimmy left the room and closed the door. Miss Sandry opened her eyes and upon seeing Lord Paisley, sat up with a gasp. Lord Paisley made a deep bow.

"Do not be alarmed, Madam. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lord Paisley. I am at your service." He said charmingly.

Miss Sandry surveyed the man dubiously and attempted a meek smile.

"I am honored to make your acquaintance, my lord. How is it that you have come to Sandry Hall?"

"Oh, I came at your brother's request." He replied with a smile.

"My brother?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, Madam. Captain Sandry, of course."

"Cap …" she was unable to speak as her face lost all her color and her hands began to shake.

"Now, do not be alarmed, Miss Sandry. All will be well." Lord Paisley said as he leaned against the fireplace mantle.

"But, you do not understand." She said. "My brother, Captain Sandry is … is …"

"dead?" He asked. "You are mistaken, madam. Your brother is very much alive, despite the attempts made against his life. In fact he is here in this house, as we speak."

Lord Paisley smiled affably and watched, in fascination, as Miss Sandry's eyes darted toward the door and back at him, Terrified and restless, she resembled a wild animal captured in a trap. Finally resolved, she stood from her seat and walked toward the door, only to be halted by Lord Paisley's voice.

"I would not do that if I were you, Miss Sandry."

"Do what, my lord?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

"Run. I would not attempt to run if I were you. It is rather ill advised." He said nonchalantly as he sat down on the chair across from the fireplace.

"What makes you think I was going to run?" She laughed nervously. "Why would I run, pray? I was simply on my way to welcome my brother back to Sandry Hall."

Lord Paisley adjusted his sleeves, stretched out his legs in front of the fire and then stared at Miss Sandry squarely.

"Let us try to respect each other's intellect, Miss Sandry. Shall we?" He said with a sneer.

"I do not know what you are talking of, my lord." She said, raising her chin defiantly.

"I believe you should stay here. No doubt, you brother will be here to meet you shortly. I am certain he is as eager to see you as you are him."

"Would you try to stop me if I were to leave?"

"Stop you? What an undignified notion! Why should I stop you? But I really do not believe you will be able to go far."

"Why is that, sir?" she asked nervously.

"Well, on account of these two dangerous fugitives who are on the loose, of course."

"The fugitives!" She repeated.

"Yes. I understand they are _quite_ wild." Lord Paisley said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh!" She said, unsure of what to say.

"Quite so." Lord Paisley returned with a knowing look.

"I _am_ aware of these fugitives, Lord Paisley." Miss Sandry said excitedly.

"I had a feeling you were, Miss Sandry." Lord Paisley said, his eyes glowing with amusement.

"Yes, in fact, I shot them tonight."

"No!" He said, his face the picture of shock.

"Yes. You see, they attacked my brother and myself. Poor David!

"You astonish me, Madam." He uttered. "They attacked Admiral Sandry?"

"Yes." She said, and then faced Lord Paisley apprehensively. "Are you familiar with the Admiral?"

"Sadly, no." He said. She breathed with relief.

"Oh, well. He was the best of brothers."

"Was?"

"Yes. They shot him."

"Who shot him, Miss Sandry?"

"The fugitives, of course. They shot him in the chest."

"How terrifying. Were you witness to this dreadful crime?"

"Yes." She began to cry.

"When and where did this happen?"

"Tonight, at the library. I knew they were coming after me. So, I shot them. I simply had no choice."

"I can well understand that." Lord Paisley returned. "Were you able to … er… kill them?

"Yes. All three of them."

"Please accept my congratulations on your success, Miss Sandry. You must be quite proficient with the gun to be able to shoot three armed men!"

Miss Sandry looked agitated, but she still managed to smile sweetly.

"Oh, with three brothers, your lordship should not expect any less."

"I would not dare to, ma'am. Indeed I am quite in raptures. Tell me, who was the third man?"

"The third man, my lord?" She asked, confused by his question.

"Yes, the third man." Lord Paisley repeated. "I understood there were only two fugitives on the loose. Who, then, was the third man?"

"Oh!" she uttered.

"Yes, quite so." He said sarcastically. "Perhaps they brought along a friend." He suggested.

"Yes." She said. "I believe you must be right. I am sure he was a friend as he was just as wild as the other two."

Lord Paisley brought out his snuffbox and took some snuff. He then stared at Miss Sandry, his gaze no longer holding any sympathy or mirth.

"Was Mr. Darcy also shot by these fugitives?"

"Mr. Darcy?" she asked, her face loosing color again. "How do you know Mr. Darcy?"

"Darcy and I are old friends. I understand that he was also shot in this house tonight."

"Yes." She whispered.

"Was it at the hands of the same fugitives, Miss Sandry?"

"Yes. They were such cruel men. I do hope Mr. Darcy is alright."

Lord Paisley smiled. But his smile was neither kind nor amused. Miss Sandry shuddered at the sight and looked away. The door opened and they were joined by Mr. Farley and Captain Sandry. Miss Sandry stared at her brother for a minute and then stood and walked toward him.

"Oh, Robert. You have finally returned." She said as she threw herself in his arms and wept.

Captain Sandry's face was pale and his eyes were ablaze with anger.

"Gentlemen," he finally said with a hoarse voice. "I need to speak to my sister in private, if you do not mind."

"Normally, my dear Captain Sandry," Lord Paisley began, "I would not mind. In fact, there is nothing I detest more than listening to other people's private conversation. But you see, these are special circumstances. Five people were shot in this house tonight, four of which, I understand are dead. Is that not so, Trevor?"

"Yes. Quite dead, I'm afraid." Mr. Farley said.

"And we do not know how Darcy is fairing either. For all we know he may be dead by now also."

"What are you insinuating, Lord Paisley?" Captain Sandry asked angrily.

"Insinuating?" asked Lord Paisley with a raised eyebrow. "I beg your pardon, my dear Captain Sandry. I am sorry if I did not make my meaning more clear. I did not mean to _insinuate_. I meant to _accuse_."

His voice was calm but his meaning was quite clear to all the occupants of the room.

"Now, those who know me well, will tell you that I deeply resent confrontations. I also dislike big scandalous messes such as this. In fact, were it not for my friendship with Darcy, I would never have entangled myself with this affair. But, alas, here I am. Now, I suggest that both of you take a seat and start telling us everything. And I mean everything." Lord Paisley said with a tone that told the others he was not to be refused.

Elizabeth nodded in understanding and smiled encouragingly at the Colonel.

"I understand, sir. I appreciate that you want to share your information with me. And I confess I am rather curious to hear it."

Colonel Fitzwilliam took a deep fortifying breath and began his tale.

"My cousin was always a quiet man. However, as a boy, he was energetic and adventurous. I have many fond memories of us running around Pemberley grounds, creating all sorts of mischief. We were often in trouble."

Colonel Fitzwilliam paused and turned his face toward his cousin's who lay unconsciously on the bed.

"Darcy was only 12 years old when his mother, my aunt, passed away. She was never of a strong constitution. She had been sick during the last two years of her life. But giving birth to Georgiana, I believe, was simply too much for her frail body. She never left her bed after giving birth to her, and she was gone within weeks of her birth. My aunt's death was a tragedy for my uncle, the late Mr. Darcy. He was quite devoted to her, you see. Their marriage, unlike many marriages of their class, was born out of love. When Mrs. Darcy passed away, her husband became a recluse. The house was closed up. No more parties, no more hunting, no more joy. My aunt's death was also a heartbreak for my cousin. He too was quite devoted to her. He spent many hours in her room, reading to her, or simply keeping her company, when his father was tending to estate matters. When she passed, my cousin devoted all his love and attention to his sister, Georgiana. Their father was too broken to attend to them. Fitzwilliam, that is Mr. Darcy's Christian name, became a loving parent to Georgiana."

Colonel stopped, noticing Elizabeth's tears. He offered her his handkerchief.

"George Wickham was the son of Henry Wickham, my uncle's old steward. The old Mr. Wickham was an honest and hardworking man. He worked for Mr. Darcy for many years. Unfortunately, he died rather suddenly, never recovering from a bad case of cold and fever. My uncle, who always had a fondness for George, paid for his schooling. He sent him to Cambridge with Fitzwilliam, hoping that he would enter the church. He even promised him a living as a clergyman when that living became vacant."

Col. Fitzwilliam paused for a moment. His face was pale.

"George Wickham was, is, a snake. He used my uncle's pain and sorrow to grow close to him. He was naturally a more sociable man than Fitzwilliam and he used that to make Fitzwilliam look bad in front of his father, and even at times, his university friends. However, that did not last long. As charming as he was, he could not hold on to any of his acquaintances for long. He used everyone for his own personal gains. Fitzwilliam knew it. On more than one occasion, he had to step in and pay off Wickham's debts. He never told his father though. My uncle was sick and frail by then, and Fitzwilliam's only concern was to keep him in relative peace during what was left of his life."

"My uncle passed away five years ago. Darcy took over the enormous responsibility of running Pemberley as well as raising Georgiana. He was only three and twenty at the time. A young man his age and from his standing would have been on his grand tour of the continent instead of worrying about running a grand estate such as Pemberley. But he stepped into his father's shoes so handsomely. He made the family so proud. For three years, Darcy stayed at Pemberley, going over books with his steward and learning all there was to know. He became a magnificent master of Pemberley.

"It must have been very hard for such a young man to lose so much at such a young age and to have to take over so much responsibility." Elizabeth commented.

"Yes. And I believe no one could have done it more justice than Darcy."

"I readily believe that. Mr. Darcy is nothing if not meticulous."

"But it was not just his sense of order and discipline. It was his sense of justice and fairness. He has been an amazing master and landlord. There is not a family on his land that does not love and respect him as a master. He has been able to gain and maintain his people's love and respect. That is not an easy task, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"When my uncle passed away, Mr. Wickham refused to accept the living that was left for him. He said that he had no intention of becoming a parson. Knowing what we knew of his character, Darcy and I were more than pleased that he had decided not to join the church. Instead, he asked a sum of three thousand pounds, which was paid to him in full. He said that he intended to study the law. Unfortunately, not long after that, he applied to Darcy for more money. He explained that he had lost the three thousand pounds in a series of bad luck at the cards. Darcy refused to pay him any more money, which made Wickham very angry and resentful. He told everyone he met about his unfair treatment at Darcy's hands. Of course, he only told people his version of the events. Those who knew him and Darcy did not heed his words. However, many did not know the gentlemen well enough to form a just opinion."

Elizabeth's face was a mixture of shock and anger. Colonel's meaning was not lost on her. She was one of those people who had believed in Wickham's lies. She too had been taken in by this man! He had lied to her, to all the people in Hertfordshire. He had besmirched the name and reputation of a good and honorable man.

"I am at a loss for words. How dared he impose himself of Mr. Darcy? How dared he impose himself on us? Telling us such lies? It is terrible!" She said with great feeling.

"Unfortunately, this is not the end of Mr. Wickham's villainy. Miss Bennet, what I am about to share with you is a very private family matter. Indeed, I would never dream of sharing it with anyone had the circumstances been different."

"Please, Colonel. You have told me enough for me to know Mr. Wickham's true character. Do not feel obliged to share more."

"As I said, I would never have shared this, if I did not believe it important. Last week, when you were playing on the pianoforte at Rosings, you made mention of Darcy's reticence. You talked of your first impression of him during his visit to Hertfordshire last autumn. I knew the reason for his behavior. But as the matter was private, and since I did not know of my cousin's feelings for you, I did not say anything about it. I see now that had you known the reason behind his seemingly rude behavior, you may have formed a better opinion of him. What I have to say is difficult to share, but it may, in some way, explain Darcy's aloofness."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled at the Colonel, inviting him to speak. He released a long breath and began.

"As I explained earlier, for three years, Darcy invested all his time and energy on running Pemberley and taking care of Georgiana. About a year and a half ago, my brother and I, along with some of Darcy's close friends decided to convince him to join the London society and to begin socializing again. He did not agree at first, refusing to leave Pemberley and Georgiana. But after several attempts, we were finally able to convince him that as the master of Pemberley it was his duty to join the ton, meet people, and eventually choose a mistress for his estate. He was reluctant and shy, but like everything else he does, he entered the society in dignity and style and in no time he was invited to the best ton parties. Darcy comes from an impressive lineage, has one of the most beautiful estates in all of England, and is by all accounts, a good-looking young man. Not surprisingly, he was soon sought after my all the young ladies of the ton."

Elizabeth's face grew red and she looked down at her hands.

"_Is the Colonel being cruel on purpose? What does he mean by reminding me how handsome and eligible Mr. Darcy is?"_ Elizabeth wondered.

Col. Fitzwilliam smiled at her reaction, not feeling guilty at all for his words.

"_I do not care how especial she is and how deeply Darcy cares for her. This young lady needs to know the worth of the man she has refused_." Col. Fitzwilliam thought mischievously.

"Ironically, Darcy never desired all the attention he was receiving." He said, finally taking pity on her.

Elizabeth looked up at his words.

"He was never interested in any of those young ladies who fanned and fawned and agreed with everything he said. I believe he was rather bored with them."

Much to her shock and mortification, Elizabeth felt relief at his words. Somehow, knowing that he did not desire any of those fashionable women gratified her.

"Darcy is a man of great sense." Col. Fitzwilliam continued. "He would choose a woman who could challenge him and match him in sense and reason. He would want a woman who would not readily give in. I believe he rather enjoys the chase."

Elizabeth looked down, too embarrassed by the implication of his words.

_"And I know you, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, have given him the chase of his life."_ He thought with a smile.

"But I seem to have digressed again." He continued, noticing Elizabeth's unease. "I neglected to mention that Darcy and I share the guardianship of Georgiana. Last summer, we decided to send Georgiana to enjoy the seaside with her companion, Mrs. Young. While they were there, they were joined by George Wickham. We later found out that Mrs. Young and George Wickham were old acquaintances and that Wickham's presence there was not an accident at all. Wickham can be charming when he chooses to be and my young cousin was a fifteen-year-old girl who did not know anything about men. She imagined herself in love with him and he convinced her that he returned her love. He went on to convince her to an elopement. She refused at first, not wanting to upset and disappoint Darcy. But with Wickham's insistence and Mrs. Young's persuasion, she finally agreed to the elopement."

"Good Lord." Elizabeth interjected. "I cannot believe it."

"The elopement never took place. By providence, Darcy paid his sister a surprise visit, and no longer able to lie to her beloved brother, she divulged the whole plan."

Elizabeth's hand flew to her mouth.

"Mr. Darcy must have been so angry. So… so betrayed." She said.

"Yes. He was angry, all right. I am inclined to believe that were it not for Georgiana's sake, he would have strangled Wickham with his own hands."

Elizabeth trembled. She could feel his anger and hurt at the hands of that detestable man. How would she have felt if a grown man tried to seduce and elope with her youngest sister, Lydia?

"Once Mr. Darcy explained to Mr. Wickham that upon elopement, he would have no access to Georgiana's dowry of thirty thousands pounds, the scoundrel left the place immediately without a backward glance at the innocent young heart he had broken.

"Poor Miss Darcy!" Elizabeth exclaimed, wiping her tears. "She must have felt so terrible, so heartbroken. And she had no mother or sister to comfort her."

"Mrs. Young was obviously dismissed immediately. Darcy did not leave Georgiana for months. Both Darcy siblings were broken. Georgiana felt guilty and ashamed, and Darcy felt responsible for everything. My mother, Lady Matlock is the only family member other than the Darcy siblings and myself, who knows about what had happened. In fall, she invited Georgiana to stay with her in London to take advantage of some music lessons. The main purpose was for Georgiana to have a change of scenery and society. I convinced Darcy to travel as well, preferably away from Georgiana, to give both of them some time to recover. That is when he was invited to join his friend, Bingley at Netherfield Park. So, you see, Miss Bennet, the Darcy you met in Hertfordshire, was a man in pain. I do not mean to make excuses for his behavior. Darcy is at best shy and at worst haughty, but he is a good man. I cannot help to think that had he not been in so much pain over what had happened to his only sister, he may have made a better impression."

"I do not know what to say, Colonel. Only that I am mortified to know how wrong I have been in my judgment of both these men. As I said before, my opinion of Mr. Darcy has undergone a great transformation in the last two days. But I am grateful that you shared this history with me."

"Do not feel too badly, Miss Bennet. You are not the first unsuspecting person who has been taken in by that scoundrel."

"Yes. He certainly misled all of us in Hertfordshire. We misjudged both gentlemen. One masterfully wore a mask of charm and gallantry over his black heart, while the other …" Elizabeth paused.

"The other?" he probed.

"The other wore a mask of indifference and haughtiness over his weary and injured heart."

Col. Fitzwilliam smiled triumphantly.

_"At last! She understands him."_ He thought.

Their conversation came to a halt as Hanna walked in the room and announced Dr. Jones. Col. Fitzwilliam walked toward the doctor and introduced himself. He then provided the doctor with a summary of Mr. Darcy's progress since he had left. Elizabeth stole a brief glance at Mr. Darcy before she followed Hanna out of the room to allow the doctor to examine his patient. She went to her room. She need time alone to reflect on all that Col. Fitzwilliam had shared with her.

She closed the door and sat on her bed. It was less than two nights ago that she had sat on the same bed after refusing Mr. Darcy's proposal, angry and resentful, thinking the worst of the gentleman. She had misjudged him. He had been arrogant and proud, but she too had been blinded by her prejudice against him from his first insult. She had allowed Mr. Wickham to feed her vanity, to play with her judgment, and to poison her beliefs about Mr. Darcy. She was to blame. Her father, in his usual irony had warned her that Mr. Wickham's tales of woe were too fantastical and that Mr. Darcy may not be as bad as he was portrayed. Dear Jane, too, had reminded her that they should not be too quick to judge the gentleman. That he was too honorable to disregard his father's wishes. But she had refused to accept it. In her usual stubbornness, she had refused to see beyond her hurt vanity and pride and had instead accused him of having too much vanity and pride. In her anger and prejudice, she had accused him of misdeeds and had not even allowed him to explain. She had refused the man that she now was convinced was the only man who could ever make her happy, the only man she could ever love.

Hanna's entrance to her room broke her reverie.

"Excuse me, Miss. I thought you would want to know right away." Hanna said from her position at the door.

Elizabeth looked up at her enquiringly, not quite understanding the young girl.

"He is awake." Hanna said.

Elizabeth's heart pounded so hard, she could not breath. She jumped from her position on the bed so quickly, she thought she may actually faint.

_"He is awake."_

"Doctor Jones asked me to bring some broth for him. But I thought you would want to know that he is awake." She finished with a mischievous grin.

Elizabeth saw her impertinent smile, but was too overjoyed to care.

_"He is awake."_ That was as all she could think of.

"Yes, Hanna. Thank you for letting me know. Please bring the broth to Mr. Darcy's room.

Hanna left her room quickly to follow the orders. Elizabeth was at a loss for what to do. All she wanted to do was to go to his room, but her feet were numb. She was suddenly shy, suddenly unsure. What was she to do? How was she to act? What was she to say? She decided to let his actions be her guide. He would know what was best. He always did. She took a few deep breaths to compose herself and calm her nerves.

_"My poor nerves."_ She thought and giggled as she noticed how much she resembled her mother at that moment.

When she entered his room, she was the picture of calm and serenity. No one could see how nervous she was. No one except for him! He knew her too well. She felt, rather than saw, his eyes on her from the moment she entered. Not yet able to meet his gaze, she smiled at the doctor who addressed her right away.

"Oh, Here you are, Miss Bennet. As you can see, our patient has survived and is on his way to recovery."

"That is indeed a relief, doctor." Elizabeth said softly.

She looked at Mr. Darcy and looked down embarrassed.

_"What is wrong with me?"_ She wondered.

His eyes were tired, but the intensity in them was as strong as ever and demanded her attention. She looked at him again, and this time, did not look away.

"You know, Col. Fitzwilliam." Dr. Jones continued. "We owe Mr. Darcy's recovery to this young lady. She would not leave his side during the operation. Being a military man, I am sure I do not have to tell you how unsuitable and uncomfortable such situations can be for a woman of gentle breeding."

"Yes, sir. Miss Bennet is quite remarkable." Col. Fitzwilliam remarked.

Darcy's eyes wandered from Elizabeth to his cousins. He did not speak, but there seemed to be a question in his eyes, which only his cousin understood. Col. Fitzwilliam held Mr. Darcy's gaze and smiled.

"But I have always observed that my cousin is a very fortunate man." Col. Fitzwilliam said.

Mr. Darcy's eyes returned to Elizabeth's. But she was no longer looking at him. Her gaze was once again downcast and her face was flushed.

_"How much does Richard know?"_ Mr. Darcy wondered.

"What do we need to speed our patient's recovery, Dr. Jones?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"As I said, Mr. Darcy is out of danger now. However, the recovery will take some time and I am afraid the next few days, you will feel a great deal of pain Mr. Darcy. I will leave some medicine for you to help ease your pain. You need to eat and rest. No unexpected movements as we do not want the wound to reopen and bleed." He said.

"I thank you for all your have done, Doctor." Mr. Darcy said.

Elizabeth's eyes darted back towards him with concern. He sounded so different, so weak. His voice was barely above a whisper.

Doctor Jones took his leave of them and Col. Fitzwilliam offered to walk the doctor to his carriage. Elizabeth blushed to think that he had left them alone on purpose.

Mr. Darcy was staring at her again. She smiled at him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She trembled at his words. He had just narrowly escaped death, and yet his first thought was for her. He wanted to know if she was all right! She wanted to run to him and cry in his arms. She wanted him to hold her tight and tell her that everything would be all right. That _he_ would be all right. She looked at him, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Come here." He whispered.

She walked to him and sat beside him on the bed.

"I was so worried." She said, and her tears streamed down her face. "When you lost consciousness and developed that frightening fever, I was afraid you …" she was unable to finish, her thoughts too much for her to put to words.

"shhhhhh" he said. "I am awake now."

He reached out and gently caressed her face. She leaned into his touch, and he wiped her tears with his fingers.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Elizabeth jolted from her seat embarrassed that the Colonel would walk in on yet another compromising scene.

"Come in," she called, her voice still shaking.

It was not the Colonel. It was Hanna.

"I have brought the broth, Miss." Hanna said from the door.

"Very good, Hanna." Elizabeth said with a forced smile. "Come in."

Hanna handed the tray of food to Elizabeth.

"I am very glad you are better, sir." Hanna curtseyed to Mr. Darcy.

"Thank you, Hanna. I certainly owe you and your brother a great deal of gratitude. You both came to our rescue last night." Mr. Darcy spoke slowly.

"It has been an honor serving you and Miss Bennet, sir." Hanna said.

"Hanna is a great cook as well, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth said, finally feeling a little more comfortable. "She has made you this broth."

Mr. Darcy smiled at Hanna, but he was visibly too tired to speak. Hanna curtseyed again and left the room quietly.

"Do you think you can sit up, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly. "I will place a pillow behind you to support your back."

Mr. Darcy began to sit, but winced at the sharp pain in his shoulder and his bruised ribs. Elizabeth placed the tray down and rushed to his help. She placed one hand around his neck and help him move forward, while she adjusted the pillows behind him. Their faces were so close and Mr. Darcy was once again lost in her scent. His fingers itched with the desire to undo her hair and comb through her rich curls. His eyes were full of desire. She could feel his need for her.

"Is this better, sir?" She asked as she gently moved away.

His feelings were too strong for words, but his eyes communicated his sentiments perfectly. Elizabeth understood.

"You must drink this broth and rest, sir." Elizabeth said as she sat down and brought a spoonful close to his mouth.

"Are you going to feed me?" Mr. Darcy asked with astonishment.

"Only until you are strong enough to do it yourself, sir." She replied, not wanting to injure the man's pride.

Mr. Darcy opened his mouth with difficulty and allowed Elizabeth to feed him slowly. His eyes never wandered from her. He was bewitched by her eyes, her beautiful fingers holding the spoon, her enticing lips blowing on the broth to ensure it was not too hot. Elizabeth was only too aware of his gaze, but she too was enjoying this intimate moment. The good Colonel had conveniently left them alone and Elizabeth had no cause to complain. Mr. Darcy was alive and on his way to full recovery. They were safe from the Sandrys, and … and she was nursing the man she loved.

"You are spoiling me, Elizabeth." Mr. Darcy whispered.

"What do you have against being taken care of, sir?" Elizabeth asked archly.

"By you? Nothing. Never a thing, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth blushed crimson, but her eyes did not wander from his and her smile did not fade. She managed to feed him all of the broth. Just as she stood to take away the dishes, Col. Fitzwilliam entered the room.

"I have written a note to Mr. Johnson, My aunt's butler. He can be trusted with our information and will be quite helpful. I suggest that you write a note to Mrs. Collins, Miss Bennet, and acquaint her with our situation. It is imperative that she returns home as soon as possible. Although, you have a maid here, it is not seemly for you to be alone at the parsonage with two gentlemen."

"I understand. I will write to her directly." Elizabeth said.

"Miss Bennet. Please remind Mrs. Collins to keep this information to herself. I do not want Lady Catherine to hear about this until I speak to her." Col. Fitzwilliam said.

Elizabeth nodded and left the room to write her letter.

"What happened at Sandry Hall, Richard?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"You do not need to concern yourself with that at the moment, Darcy. I was able to acquire some support on my way to Sandry Hall last night. In fact they are guarding the house and its occupants as we speak."

"Whose support did you acquire?" Mr. Darcy asked curiously.

"Farley's. You are acquainted, are you not?"

"Of course. His late father was a close friend of Sir Louis De Bourgh's."

"The very one. I rode to Durham place last night and share my information with him. He also had a house guest, who upon hearing the story, was more than eager to lend his support." Col. Fitzwilliam said with a smile.

"Dare I ask who you are referring to?" Mr. Darcy asked apprehensively.

"You will never be able to guess, Darcy."

Mr. Darcy did not have the opportunity to guess, as the door opened and Hanna walked in to announce a visitor.

"Lord Paisley, sir." She said and stepped aside for the gentleman to walk in with his usual languor.

"Julian?" Mr. Darcy asked in shock.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm Backkkkkkkk!**

**Hello everyone. I'm so glad to be back. My summer course is done, assignments completed, and projects submitted. It was a crazy couple of weeks, but it is over now and I am back to my beloved story. I missed you guys. I missed the comments and reviews. I missed the 'ding' sound on my phone :) **

**Although, I must say, some of you guys were so amazing you still sent me messages even though I was not updating. I appreciated it so much and it made me want to update the story as soon as possible. This chapter is not super long, but it has a lot going on in it. I hope you enjoy it and now that my classes are over, I'm going to try to update faster to make up for the two weeks I missed. **

**Read and review pls.**

**Love from Toronto, Canada**

Chapter 16

"Darcy, old man, it is good to see you. Although, I would have preferred to have seen you under much better circumstances," Lord Paisley said with an amiable smile.

"What are you doing in Kent, Julian?" Mr. Darcy asked, incredulously.

"Oh, a bit of this, and a bit of that, my friend," Lord Paisley replied. He then walked toward Mr. Darcy and examined his bruised face and chest.

"These bruises look nasty, Darcy. Ambushed you, did they?"

"Am I to understand that you are the friend who accompanied Richard and Trevor Farley to Sandry Hall?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"You certainly are correct to conclude that, Darcy. I couldn't possibly pass on the opportunity. How often would one have the chance to save the great Mr. Darcy?"

"Very amusing, Julian," Mr. Darcy said with a hint of a smile. "You are a _great_ friend."

"Indeed. I shudder to think what might have happened, had I not joined the rescue effort."

"Speaking of rescue effort, Lord Paisley," Col. Fitzwilliam addressed him, "what happened at Sandry Hall after I left? Why are you here? Were my doubts about Capt. Sandry correct?"

"Capt. Sandry?" Mr. Darcy asked, "Was he at Sandry Hall when you arrived there last night?"

"Captain Sandry paid me a visit at Rosings last evening. Actually, he had come to see you, and was visibly upset upon hearing that you and Miss Bennet were to stay at Sandry Hall for the night. I …er … persuaded him to explain."

"Pray, Col. Fitzwilliam, what methods of persuasion did you have to use to convince the good Captain to speak?" Lord Paisley asked with an amused smile.

"Julian!" Mr. Darcy glared at Lord Paisley.

"What?" he shrugged. "I am simply curious."

"What did Robert Sandry have to say?" Mr. Darcy asked Col. Fitzwilliam.

"Well, he told me a very interesting story. He said that his brother, Admiral Sandry, had passed away not long after their older brother's untimely demise. His death, however, was kept a secret from Captain Sandry. His sister, Miss Sandry, had brought a Captain Worthing with her to Sandry Hall in her late brother's stead. They had settled in Sandry Hall, had sent away all the old staff who had known the read Admiral and had hired new staff. They had also stayed away from society, under the pretense of grieving the deaths of their mother and eldest brother."

"Yes. Robert's story rings true. Capt. Worthing and Miss Sandry admitted as much to us last night." Mr. Darcy said. "But, why did you say that you had doubts about Robert, Richard?"

"Well, his story seemed far fetched at the time. How could they keep Admiral Sandry's death a secret for so long? What did they do with his body?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

Mr. Darcy stared at his cousin thoughtfully.

"Miss Sandry said the most peculiar thing last night," Mr. Darcy said with a lowered voice.

"Well?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked impatiently.

"She said I should not feel too badly for Robert. She said that this was all his idea to begin with."

"What do you suppose she meant by that?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"She meant what you suspected yourself, Colonel," Lord Paisley said lazily. "Captain Sandry is also involved in this scheme."

Mr. Darcy's eyes darted toward Lord Paisley.

"What are you accusing him of, Julian?"

"Oh, nothing that he has not already admitted to himself. I assure you," Lord Paisley said.

"Robert admitted to being an accomplice in this scheme?" Mr. Darcy asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid so." Lord Paisley replied.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Col. Fitzwilliam walked toward the door and opened it. Elizabeth entered and came to a halt upon seeing Lord Paisley. Being found in Mr. Darcy's room by yet another gentleman, one she did not even know, was too much to bear. She looked down at the envelope in her hands, too embarrassed to look at any of the occupants of the room.

"I have written the letter you had requested, Colonel." Elizabeth managed to say.

"Thank you, Miss Bennet," Col. Fitzwilliam said as he took the envelope from her with a comforting smile that managed to put her at ease immediately. She looked up at Mr. Darcy and found his eyes on her as always. However, there was a sense of unease and discomfort in his eyes that worried Elizabeth.

_"Is he in pain?"_ she wondered.

Her eyes travelled to the other gentleman in the room.

"Allow me to introduce you to Lord Paisley of Paisley Court. Lord Paisley, this is Miss Bennet of Hertfordshire." Col. Fitzwilliam said. "Lord Paisley is an old friend of Darcy's. He was kind to lend his support and accompanied me to Sandry Hall last night."

Elizabeth performed a very proper curtsey.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Paisley," She said with a smile.

Lord Paisley bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you, Miss Bennet."

He was a tall man with lavish clothing and a distinctively noble mien. He was not particularly handsome, not in the way Mr. Darcy was. But Elizabeth thought that he was striking. He was watching her through his quizzing glass and was wearing the most peculiar smile. Not at all intimidated by his stare, Elizabeth raised one of her delicate eyebrows and stared back at the gentleman's scrutiny.

"Perhaps you had better take a seat, Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy said, his voice coarse and hard. Elizabeth turned to face him and was taken aback by his eyes. Gone was the gentleness she had come to love in his gaze. He was once again the impassive Mr. Darcy she knew when they had first met.

_"Is he angry with me?"_ she wondered.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy," she managed to say. "I do not think I should stay."

"Oh but you must, Miss Bennet," Lord Paisley said. "We were just discussing last night's events. I am sure you would want to know the mystery of the Sandry family."

Elizabeth was undoubtedly curious, but she was still undecided. Mr. Darcy did not seem at all pleased by her presence. She looked at him again in order to ascertain his feelings. He understood her unspoken question and gestured toward the chair closest to his bed.

"Please have a seat, Miss Bennet"

His formal address of her name, although proper and appropriate, felt unfamiliar and distant to her. She had grown attached to him addressing her by her Christian name. She managed a small smile and sat on the proffered chair.

"Are you in pain, sir? Shall I fetch you something to ease the pain?" Elizabeth asked him gently.

His impassive visage melted at her words. He stared at her with the intensity, that she now knew, was exclusively reserved for her. For she knew that he never looked at anyone else in that way.

"It is nothing I cannot endure. Do not worry." Mr. Darcy replied.

"Oh, indeed, Miss Bennet, you aught not to worry too much for Darcy. He is made of stronger mettle than you would think." Lord Paisley remarked, interrupting their conversation.

Elizabeth smiled at Lord Paisley.

"I am sure you are right, my lord." Elizabeth replied archly. "But you must concede that even the strongest of men experience moments of pain, and may be in need of help, assurance, or mere companionship."

"Oh, indeed, madam. And I would venture to add that some companions are entirely more preferable to others. Lucky is the man that finds pleasure in the company he keeps." Lord Paisley remarked mischievously.

Elizabeth's heightened color was clear indication that she understood his meaning. From the corner of her eye, she could see Mr. Darcy's glares towards Lord Paisley. She was not sure about the nature of the relationship between the two gentlemen. But she was not one to be intimidated by a repartee.

"Companionship is a two-sided affair, my lord. Our pleasure of the company we keep is often dictated by our openness to pleasure. Lucky is the man who has the ability to give pleasure to his company as much as he receives pleasure from them."

Lord Paisley stared at her, his gaze a mixture of mirth and admiration.

_"So that is why Darcy is besotted, is it? The lady has a sharp mind that matches her sharp tongue."_ He thought with amusement.

"You are quite right, Miss Bennet," Lord Paisley said as he bowed to Elizabeth. "And I am quite willing and open to both giving and receiving pleasure in your company."

Elizabeth would have dismissed his bold remarks as mere flirtation had it not been for the gleam in his eyes. He did not look sinister in any way, but there was a look of challenge that made her uncomfortable. Luckily, she was spared her response as Mr. Darcy's hard voice was heard again.

"Perhaps you can be kind as to share your information with us, Julian. As you can see, I am in no position to entertain you for long."

Elizabeth turned to look at Mr. Darcy's face. He was looking directly at Lord Paisley. He was not mad, but there was an undercurrent of tension, a sense of challenge that permeated the two gentlemen.

"You are quite right, Darcy," Lord Paisley said amiably. "I digressed. I will tell you everything Captain and Miss Sandry told me. His original tale was not entirely truthful. Captain Sandry conveniently forgot to mention his own involvement in this scheme." Lord Paisley said as he positioned himself against the fireplace mantle.

"When Thomas Sandry came to inheritance, his gambling habits proved to be too much and he soon gambled away a large portion of his inheritance. He was a poor manager also and Sandry Hall was in a state of disarray in no time. Fortunately, for the other siblings, Thomas Sandry died before he managed to gamble away everything they possessed. When Admiral Sandry came to inheritance, he was faced with all the debts his older brother had left him in addition to an estate that was mismanaged for too long. However, Admiral Sandry was also expecting a small inheritance from his great uncle, which although not substantial, could solve many of their financial problems. His great uncle was old and sick and they had every expectation of him dying soon. Unfortunately, Admiral Sandry himself had been suffering from a disease for quite some time. He had been told by his doctor that he should not have long to live."

"How dreadful!" Elizabeth said.

"Am I to understand that Admiral Sandry passed away before his great uncle?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"You are right, as always, Darcy," Lord Paisley replied.

"And the inheritance was not transferable to the younger Sandry?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"No. In the event of Admiral Sandry passing before his great uncle, the inheritance was to go to another distant cousin of theirs. Of course, that was the siblings' greatest fear. Admiral Sandry, unlike his older sibling, was a loving and responsible older brother. He had told Captain and Miss Sandry about his illness. Together, the three of them came up with a plan. The plan was for Admiral Sandry to retire from his service under the pretense of coming home and residing in Sandry Hall. They left Spain, but did not return to England directly. Instead, they stayed in Italy, where the Admiral died and was buried under a different identity. His death was kept a secret and when, shortly after, his great uncle also passed away, Captain Worthing, who was an old friend of both the Admiral and Captain Sandry, collected his great uncle's inheritance."

"That was a risky affair. How come no one suspected Worthing?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Apparently, Worthing greatly resembles the late Admiral Sandry. Also, having the support of both his younger siblings, why would the uncle's attorneys suspect him?" Mr. Darcy reasoned.

"Indeed," Lord Paisley concurred. "Both Captain and Miss Sandry were present when the attorneys arrived to present the will."

"If Captain Sandry knew about the scheme, why were they trying to have him killed?" Elizabeth asked.

"Greed, Miss Bennet, is a very powerful motive." Lord Paisley replied. "The late Admiral's intention when he planned this scheme was for his siblings to use his inheritance to bring Sandry Hall to its previous glory. He wanted them to invest the money in useful ways to make up for some of the losses Thomas Sandry had brought about. You see, Captain Worthing was supposed to take Admiral Sandry's place only until after receiving the inheritance. He was then supposed to receive a share of the money for his services and disappear. Admiral Sandry would then be announced dead and buried in the family home. Captain Sandry would inherit the estate and the money and would spend the money in restoring the estate. However, Miss Sandry, who I am persuaded to think is very similar to Thomas Sandry in tastes and inclinations, wanted to use the money in more enjoyable ways. She managed to convince Captain Worthing to support her pursuits."

"I presume Captain Sandry did not approve." Elizabeth observed.

"You presume correctly, Miss Bennet," Lord Paisley said. "Not only he did not approve, he wrote to his sister demanding an explanation. Instead of an explanation, Miss Sandry and Captain Worthing, who by then had become accustomed to his position as the master of the estate, hired men to have Robert Sandry murdered. Fortunately, Robert was able to stay alive. He travelled back to England in order to fight for his inheritance and establish himself as the rightful master of Sandry Hall."

"Captain Worthing and Miss Sandry found out about his arrival to the neighborhood and started the rumor about the dangerous fugitives," Col. Fitzwilliam stated.

"Yes, it was a good plan. They could kill Robert in the woods and no one would know about it. People were all staying indoors in fear of their own lives," Lord Paisley said.

"But we heard cries of pain in the woods," Elizabeth said, suddenly remembering the noises they heard the previous day. "Do you remember, Mr. Darcy?" She asked him.

He nodded.

"Yes, we heard someone crying in pain. It was minutes before we came upon Robert in the woods. We assumed someone was hurt at the hands of the fugitives." Mr. Darcy told the other two men.

"Robert Sandry was on his way to meet his steward yesterday when he came upon you and Miss Bennet in the woods. His name was Mr. Andrew Ross. Mr. Ross was in charge of overseeing all the family and estate finances. Indeed, he was the one who notified Robert Sandry that the inheritance money was not being spent for estate repairs as requested by Robert. Captain Sandry had come to speak to Mr. Ross yesterday. They had arranged to meet in the woods to speak privately. Neither of them was aware of the rumor about the fugitives. Mr. Ross was murdered minutes before Robert Sandry reached him. In fact, when Captain Sandry came upon you, he had just left Mr. Ross' death scene."

"That is why he borrowed my horse!" Mr. Darcy said, his face white with anger.

"Darcy, are you alright?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked as he walked toward his cousin.

Mr. Darcy's anger was evident in his eyes, his rigid body, his rapid breathing, and his white knuckles.

"That coward, that … selfish coward … took my horse and left us, knowing what he knew about his family." Darcy said, his voice shaking with furry.

"That is not important anymore, Darcy," Lord Paisley remarked.

"Not important?" Mr. Darcy roared. "He put Elizab ... Miss Bennet's life in jeopardy, all because of his cowardice. Had he told us about his family, we would not have gone to Sandry Hall. We would have gone straight to Rosings. Do you know what Miss Bennet has had to endure since yesterday?"

Elizabeth was at his side immediately. She placed a gentle hand on his fisted hand.

"I am safe now, Mr. Darcy," She said, demanding his attention. "We are both safe, thanks to your quickness of thought and your courage to act. You saved us both. Please do not be angry. Surely, this cannot be good for your recovery." She said gently.

"Miss Bennet is right, Darcy. Calm down. You are recovering from a difficult surgery." Col. Fitzwilliam said, coming to Elizabeth's aid.

Mr. Darcy leaned back in his pillow and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Slowly, he opened the fist that was resting under her hand and took her delicate hand in his large one. He opened his eyes and looked directly at her.

"I apologize for my outburst. Robert Sandry was a friend. I expected more from him," He explained.

"I understand, sir," Elizabeth said with a smile. "But you cannot expect everyone to have the same high moral values as you do. Otherwise, I am afraid, you are doomed to disappointment," She added archly.

Much to Lord Paisley's surprise, Mr. Darcy smiled a deep and contented smile. He had not failed to notice Darcy's gaffe when he almost called Miss Bennet by her Christian name. Neither did he fail to see his hand holding hers so possessively.

_"So her name is Elizabeth. Such a befitting name for the queen of a man's heart! She managed not only to calm him down but to make him smile as well. She is remarkable! Well worth competing for."_ Lord Paisley thought.

Elizabeth returned to her seat once more.

"What happened when you arrived at Sandry Hall, Col. Fitzwilliam?" She asked gently.

"When we arrived, Tommy informed us that Miss Sandry had shot and killed Captain Worthing, who is still known to the household staff as Admiral Sandry." Col. Fitzwilliam said.

"And the other armed men?" Mr. Darcy asked, apprehensively.

"All dead, thanks to Miss Sandry's expertise with the gun," Lord Paisley said sarcastically.

Elizabeth gasped.

"She killed them all? How?"

"Well, she was a little hazy with the details at first. But after being reunited with her brother, which I assure you was quite touching, she became more eloquent." Lord Paisley said, with a smile.

"What did she have to say?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"She blamed Captain Worthing for everything."

"Of course, she would. How convenient for her that he is dead," Mr. Darcy said with sarcasm.

"Yes, that is precisely what I thought too, Darcy," Lord Paisley agreed. "She told us that once Captain Worthing came to power, he took control of the estate affairs, the inheritance, and everything else. He hired gunmen and kept them at Sandry Hall. He threatened Miss Sandry that if she did not comply with his plans, she would meet with an untimely accident as well."

"But this tale does not ring true, my lord," Elizabeth stated.

"How so, Miss Bennet?" Lord Paisley asked curiously.

"Well, from what we overheard at the library, Miss Sandry did not seem at all to be threatened by Captain Worthing. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Miss Bennet is absolutely correct. Miss Sandry was in fact the one who steered this operation. She was intent on having Robert Sandry killed. That woman was by no means in Captain Worthing's control."

"Well, what is to be done, now?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"That is precisely why I have come here, Col. Fitzwilliam." Lord Paisley stated as he took some snuff. "For the time being, both Captain and Miss Sandry are staying at Sandry Hall under the watchful eyes of my dear friend Trevor Farley. But I needed to see Darcy, first to ensure that he has survived the injury, and secondly to know what he wants to do about this situation."

"I do not want a scandal, Julian," Mr. Darcy said.

Lord Paisley looked at his friend as he considered his words. His gaze then travelled toward Miss Bennet.

"I am afraid, a little bit of scandal is inevitable." Lord Paisley responded, his eyes still on Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stood uncomfortably.

"If you will excuse me, I think I will rest while you discuss this matter in more detail," She said as she curtseyed and walked out of the room without a backward glance.

All three gentlemen stared at the door for a few seconds.

"What a remarkably singular young woman!" Lord Paisley said.

His words had an immediate affect, as Mr. Darcy's eyes darted towards him with something akin to warning in them.

"Would you not agree, Darcy?" He asked with a mischievous smile.

"Sit down, Julian," Mr. Darcy demanded. "We need to talk."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello all**

**Thank you for your warm messages, welcoming me back. Thanks for sticking with the story. And most of all thanks for the reviews and 'dings' on the phone. So this chapter is a lot of talk amongst the gentlemen. I wanted to give a glimpse of what is happening in Darcy's mind. He knows he has to propose to save her reputation, but he is still feeling insecure about Elizabeth's true feelings. This chapter sets the stage for what is coming up in the next chapter, which is going to be "big" hint hint, wink wink :P**

**So enjoy and comment. Tell me what you think will happen. I am always interested to hear your points of view and your predictions. **

Chapter 17

"Well, Darcy?" Lord Paisley said as he positioned himself by the mantle once again.

"We need to resolve this issue as soon as possible." Mr. Darcy said. "As I said before, I do not want any scandal."

"Oh! Are you talking about the Sandrys?" Lord Paisley asked.

"Well, of course I am talking about the Sandrys. What else would I be talking about at this time?" Mr. Darcy replied impatiently.

"Why, about the lovely Miss Bennet, of course. I thought you wanted to talk about her." Lord Paisley replied with a self-satisfied smile.

"I know you take great pleasure in riling me, Julian. But I am tired and in great pain, so I advise you to stop being difficult and stay focused on the matter at hand." Mr. Darcy warned.

Lord Paisley was by no means a simpleton. Any doubts he had in Darcy's regard for the lady was long forgotten the minute she walked into the room and he saw Darcy's reaction to her. Darcy had tried to hide his emotions under his usual impassive mask. However, it was to no avail. Julian knew him well enough. Darcy's gaze was never fixed on a woman the way it was on her. She had to be a special woman to attract Darcy in that way. Darcy had an exquisite taste in everything he chose, in the books he acquired for his personal library, in the horses he purchased for his stables, and now, in the woman he had chosen.

Julian's relationship with Darcy was a peculiar one. Both men respected one another's intellect immensely, but there was always an element of competition and rivalry between them. Julian would out bit Darcy in acquiring a horse Darcy had his eye on, and Darcy would purchase the only volume of a book Julian wanted to acquire for some time. Thus far, due to their mutual respect and affection, both gentlemen handled their rivalry in a friendly manner. However, their competition never extended to matters of the heart. This was a different matter altogether. Julian could sense it. He decided to leave the lovely Miss Bennet out of their conversation for the time being.

"Forgive me, Darcy. Am I being difficult? I certainly did not mean to. I'm afraid it comes naturally." Lord Paisley apologized jovially.

"I can well believe that," Darcy said. "Now, Julian, we need to come up with a plan to stop the spread of rumors and scandals."

"I hate to say it Darcy," Lord Paisley began, "but the fact is that unless we go along with Miss Sandry's story about the fugitives, a scandal is inevitable."

"Go along with it? You cannot mean that!" Col. Fitzwilliam said incredulously and began pacing the room in agitation.

"That woman has killed four people, and she nearly killed my cousin." He said.

"I am aware, Colonel. She is a dangerous woman to say the least. But consider the alternative. If we hand them over to the authorities, there will be a great scandal."

"The scandal will be about the Sandry family and Captain Worthing." Col. Fitzwilliam said, still angry.

"Yes, but it will certainly involve Darcy and Miss Bennet as well." Lord Paisley said.

Col. Fitzwilliam stopped pacing and stared at Lord Paisley.

"Had it been Darcy alone, I would not have been concerned about it. But Miss Bennet is also involved. A single woman spending an entire night in the company of a bachelor is bound to raise more than an a few eyebrows."

"Miss Bennet was not alone here last night." Col. Fitzwilliam said. "Doctor Jones and Hanna were here and I joined them as well."

"What about before the good doctor arrived? Were they not alone for a period of time?"

"Good god, Darcy was injured badly. Do you actually believe that he was in any position to seduce a young maiden?" Col. Fitzwilliam said, clearly offended by Lord Paisley's insinuation.

Neither gentleman noticed Mr. Darcy's heightened color as he remembered those few minutes he had spent with Elizabeth in the room before Dr. jones arrived. He had kissed her, most passionately. How could he help it? He was bewitched by her, her soft skin, her mesmerizing eyes, her …

"Darcy… I say Darcy… Are you listening?" Col. Fitzwilliam's voice jarred his passionate daydreams of her.

Darcy shook his head and breathed deeply.

"I am sorry, Richard. I seem to have been lost in my thoughts." Mr. Darcy said apologetically.

"One can only wonder what you were thinking about, Darcy," Lord Paisley said with a smirk.

"I was considering your words, Julian," he lied. "And I believe we have no choice but to support Miss Sandry's story."

"Darcy, are you certain?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"I am not comfortable with it, Richard. That woman is dangerous and deserves to be punished. But I will not let this affair ruin Miss Bennet's reputation."

"But how are you going to support Miss Sandry's claims? How are you going to explain the fact that she shot you?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"That can be easily explained," Lord Paisley spoke. "After all, Miss Sandry has been telling everyone that the fugitives shot you, as they did Admiral Sandry."

"Were there no witnesses when she shot you?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked Mr. Darcy.

"Other than Miss Bennet, Hanna, and Tommy, there was no one else in the great hall. The housekeeper and two footmen entered the hall after they heard the shot. I did not tell them who shot me. I believe the housekeeper suspected her mistress, although, she did not say anything." Mr. Darcy explained.

"How did Captain Worthing and his hired gunmen escape from the cellar?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Apparently, one of the maids heard Captain Worthing yelling from the cellar and went to Miss Sandry's room to ask for her key. Miss Sandry dismissed the maid and went down to let them out herself. They all went to the study to discuss the matter and to come up with a plan. Miss Sandry claims that the gunmen turned on them and killed the Captain and she had to kill them in self-defense." Lord Paisley explained.

"That does not make any sense," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "Why would the gunmen turn on them?"

"I agree," Lord Paisley said. "I believe she killed all four of them to put the blame on them for everything."

"We have no choice but to do the same." Mr. Darcy said, thoughtfully.

"How are we to convince the neighbors? I am sure there will be an investigation and an inquisition." Col. Fitzwilliam said.

"Fortunately for us, Admiral Sandry, or I should say Captain Worthing, was himself the magistrate." Lord Paisley said. "And in the event of his death, the neighboring gentry can immediately choose another temporary man as the magistrate."

"And whom do you propose we choose as the new magistrate?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"My dear friend, Mr. Trevor Farley, of course. Who else?" Lord Paisley stated amiably.

"That is an excellent notion, Julian," Mr. Darcy said.

"Thank you my dear Darcy. It warms my heart to know that you approve." He said sarcastically.

"Well, you usually prove to be useful, despite your futile effort to be the exact opposite." Mr. Darcy said with a mischievous smile.

Lord Paisley smiled also.

"It is good to see your dry sense of humor has not been dampened by your injuries, Darcy." He said.

"What do we have to do to establish Mr. Farley as the new magistrate?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Well, to start, we need to send a petition around the county and get as many signatures as possible. I will send Farley's steward to do the job. From what I have seen, he is a very capable man." Lord Paisley said.

"With Farley as the new magistrate, we can clean up this mess quietly." Mr. Darcy said.

"I am still not comfortable with this, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "I mean, four men were murdered last night."

"Five men were murdered, Col. Fitzwilliam. You forget poor Mr. Ross," Lord Paisley reminded.

"More reason for us to ensure that the guilty party is punished," Col. Fitzwilliam argued.

"Yes, Colonel. But you see if this scandal comes out, it will not only be the Sandrys that will be punished. Our beautiful Miss Bennet will also be tainted by the circumstances of this scandal," Lord Paisley reasoned.

"Darcy will marry Miss Bennet, and in doing so, he will save her reputation." Col. Fitzwilliam stated.

"I am quite convinced that Darcy would be more than happy to marry the lady to save her reputation, amongst other reasons," Lord Paisley said with a smirk toward Mr. Darcy, "but you see, Darcy himself is involved in this mess."

"What are you saying, Lord Paisley?" Col. Fitzwilliam.

"What if the Sandrys accuse Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked.

"What? That is absolutely absurd," Col. Fitzwilliam said indignantly.

"Absurd it may be Colonel, but impossible it is not," Lord Paisley replied. "Miss Sandry is a very talented actress. In fact, had I not already known that she shot Darcy, I may have believed her lies about killing those men in self-defense last night. She is young and beautiful. She can easily convince a jury of her innocence and steer the blame, or at least some of it, toward Darcy."

The room was silent as the other two men contemplated on what Lord Paisley said.

"If Darcy is thrown behind bars, what will happen to the lovely Miss Bennet?" Lord Paisley said. "Of course, I will do my duty as a gentleman and save her reputation myself." He added mischievously.

"Do not over exert yourself, Julian," Mr. Darcy finally spoke. "chivalry is not your strongest suit."

"You pain me, Darcy," Lord Paisley said, with a chuckle. "And here I thought we were good friends."

"We are good friends if you can manage to stop being ridiculous," Darcy replied. "Now, listen. I am not comfortable with concealing the truth. However, four of the criminals are already dead and punished. Miss Sandry will be punished, discretely, after this matter is settled quietly. I will see to it that she is sent away from England, to live the rest of her days away from polite society."

"And Captain Sandry?" Lord Paisley asked.

Darcy's jaw hardened in anger. He closed his eyes for a moment and drew in a deep breath.

"I will deal with Robert after I have spoken to him." He finally said.

"Very well, my friend," Lord Paisley said as he walked toward the door. "I will return to Sandry Hall to set the wheels in motion. I will personally draft a petition to send with Farley's steward to establish him as the magistrate as soon as may be. I will also send Tommy here. I can see that you are short on staff here. He may prove helpful. I will return in a few hours to see how you fair."

"Bring Robert Sandry with you, Julian," Mr. Darcy said.

"Do you think that is wise, Darcy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked hesitantly. "You are still in the early stages of your recovery."

"Bring him with you, Julian," Mr. Darcy commanded.

Lord Paisley bowed to both gentlemen and left the room.

"I believe I should go to Rosings myself, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "I was hoping to keep this affair from our aunt as long as possible. But with Farley's steward going around the neighborhood, I know that it will not be long before she hears the news."

"I do not envy your task, Richard," Mr. Darcy said with a smile, "But I am glad you are here to do it. Indeed, I do not know what I would have done had you not been here. I am sure you were a great support for Miss Bennet when you arrived last night, and for that I am eternally grateful to you."

"I only did my duty, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam returned. "You have done much more for me. I am only glad to have found you alive and on your way to recovery. You have a lot of people who care for you and depend on you. And I believe there has been a significant addition to that list." He added with a genuine smile.

Mr. Darcy looked up at his cousin.

"I do not know what you are suggesting, Richard," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I believe you do, Darcy. My dear fellow, you are so obvious in your admiration of the young lady, anyone with eyes can see it."

"Do you… disapprove?" Mr. Darcy asked defiantly.

"Disapprove?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked astonished. "Why would I disapprove? She is the most remarkable woman I have had the pleasure to meet."

"Do you have feelings for her, Richard?" Mr. Darcy asked hesitantly, not quite sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I will not lie to you, Darcy. I was enchanted by her when I first met her at Rosings. How could I help it? She is charming, unaffected, and witty. But you know my prospects as a second son. I must marry well. A match between us could never be. But now, even if my circumstances were different, I still would not pursue her."

"Why is that?"

"Because she belongs with you, Darcy."

"Do you mean because of the scandal?" Mr. Darcy asked, his jaw hardened.

"No, Darcy, I mean because her heart belongs to you."

Mr. Darcy's eyes darted toward his cousin's with a question he dared not verbalize.

"_She loves_ _you_, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said, stressing every word as if speaking to a child. "Do not tell me you do not know that."

"You do not know everything, Richard," Mr. Darcy said with a lowered voice.

"I am sure I do not. But I know enough my dear cousin," Col. Fitzwilliam responded. "Miss Bennet and I had a lengthy conversation while you were unconscious.

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me of your proposal, and of her rejection of the proposal," Col. Fitzwilliam said.

Mr. Darcy looked away embarrassed.

"Do not be angry with her, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "She trusted me to divulge what had happened."

"I am not angry with her, Richard. I can never be angry with her for that. She was right to refuse me. I am only embarrassed by my own actions. I was so foolish, so arrogant. What kind of man proposes to a woman while disrespecting all that is dear to her?" Mr. Darcy said.

"Surely, you did not do that!" Col. Fitzwilliam said.

"Oh, yes. I certainly did," Mr. Darcy said bitterly. "She did not tell you that. Did she? No, she would not. She is too good to do that. But I offended her by numerating all the reasons she was beneath my notice."

"Oh my god, Darcy! What possessed you to act so foolishly?"

"My sense of honesty." He said and then laughed bitterly. "I thought by telling her of my struggles, she would know how much I love her."

"You could have just told her that you loved her," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Thank you, Richard. You are very helpful." Mr. Darcy said sarcastically.

Col. Fitzwilliam laughed.

"I am sorry, Darcy. But thankfully, all is not lost. You can try again. And this time, for god's sake, just tell her how you feel. Although, I'm sure she already knows."

"She will not accept me, Richard."

"You cannot mean that, Darcy. She is as much in love with you as you are with her. Any fool can see that. You saved her life, for heaven's sake."

Mr. Darcy shook his head.

"I saved her life, and for that she is grateful. Of course, she feels affinity toward me after the ordeal we went through together. But that is not love. She cannot love me, if she does not respect me, Richard."

"And you think she does not respect you?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked unbelievingly.

"She believes me responsible for two grave misdeeds. Although I apologized for one, and she gracefully forgave me, I believe she has not absolved me of the other."

"I gather you are talking of Wickham?"

"How do you know about that?" Mr. Darcy asked with astonishment.

"I told you. Miss Bennet and I had a lot to talk about while you were unconscious. She told me about the matter involving her sister and Mr. Bingley, for which I am afraid I owe you an apology, Darcy. You see, two days ago, during my walk in the woods, I came upon Miss Bennet. During our conversation, Mr. Bingley's name came up and I told Miss Bennet about the role you played in separating him from an inconvenient marriage."

"Thank you, Richard!" Mr. Darcy said, sarcastically.

"I'm afraid I may have inadvertently left her with a poor opinion of you." Col. Fitzwilliam admitted, sheepishly.

"Do not flatter yourself, old man. When it comes to forming her poor opinion of me, I take full credit. She hated me long before you shared your information with her." Mr. Darcy said with a sad smile.

"Yes. But I think I added to the flame."

"And what a flame that was! God, Richard, no woman has ever given me a set down like she did. With just a few words, she stripped me of all my illusions of my worth. She humbled me. And for that, I will always be grateful to her."

Col. Fitzwilliam smiled.

"It takes a great woman to give Mr. Darcy of Pemberley a set down. And it takes a great man to admit to his mistakes. You, my dear cousin, will have your hands full with her for the rest of your days. And you will be envied by many men, I assure you."

"What did she say about Wickham?" Mr. Darcy asked in an attempt to change the conversation.

"Oh, he had told her the usual tales of woe. He had accused you of not honoring your father's wishes. As much as I hate the scoundrel, I have to admit that he has a charm about him. He has apparently convinced the residents of Hertfordshire of your guilt."

"I'm afraid my poor behavior while I stayed in that neighborhood did not do much to refute his allegations either."

"I'm afraid not. However, I shared my information about Mr. Wickham with Miss Bennet. I figured that was the least I could do after damaging your chances with her."

"And what was her reaction?"

"She was shocked. She cried in sympathy for our dear Georgiana, and was quite upset by Mr. Wickham's treachery." Col. Fitzwilliam said.

Mr. Darcy looked down in contemplation.

"So, she believed you." He concluded.

"Of course she did. She felt embarrassed for her wrong judgment of you and her subsequent harsh refusal of your proposal. But, Darcy, even before I shared my information with her, she told me that her opinion of you had undergone great transformation." Col. Fitzwilliam said hopefully.

"Do you really believe I have reason to hope, Richard?" Mr. Darcy said.

"I think you have reason to do more than just hope, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam replied, taken aback by his cousin's insecurity.

"Richard, I want nothing more than to believe that she may have developed tender feelings for me, but I dare not. I do not believe I can take it if she refuses me again."

"My dear cousin, if she values her reputation, she will not refuse your proposal."

"But that is not what I want. It is not how I want things to be. Do you not see, Richard? I am doing everything I can to stop the scandal, because I do not want her to marry me out of fear or obligation. I want her to marry me for love. She deserves to he happy."

"So do you, Darcy. You deserve to be happy too," Col. Fitzwilliam insisted.

"I can never be entirely happy unless I have her by my side," Mr. Darcy said, almost to himself.

"Then I suggest you take a great leap of faith, Darcy. It is only fair, after her act of love for you."

Mr. Darcy looked up at his cousin. Noting the question in his eyes, Col. Fitzwilliam smiled. He picked up his hat and gloves and walked toward the door.

"I understand Miss Bennet is petrified of horses," Col. Fitzwilliam said before he opened the door.

Mr. Darcy nodded in confusion.

"Isn't it remarkable then, that she should ride your monstrously large stallion with you in the middle of the night, while supporting the weight of your half-unconscious body?" Col. Fitzwilliam said as he opened the door and left the room, leaving Darcy amidst a turmoil of hope and uncertainty.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone,**

I know! I'm early with this update. What can I say, I could not leave it alone, or I should say, it would not leave me alone. This was a difficult chapter to write. In fact, it has been the most difficult chapter for me so far. There has been so much anticipation for it that I was nervous. I wanted to do it justice. I wanted to do Darcy and Elizabeth justice. I wrote and rewrote this chapter many times. And this is finally what I am happy with, at least for now

One thing I wanted to share is that all the while I thought about this chapter and all the while I was typing this chapter, I have been listening to "Beneath a moonless sky", a song from Love Never Dies. You should look it up on youtube. Make sure you watch the version sung by Ramin Karimloo and Sierra Boggess. There is something about the song, their passion and love for each other, that spoke to me while I wrote Darcy and Lizzy in this chapter.

As I said, I have been writing and rewriting non-stop for the last two days. So, I am quite sure there are mistakes all over the chapter. Please let me know so I can correct them

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. I NEED to know what you think, how you felt, did it stir your feelings? Was it true to their characters?

Chapter 18

Elizabeth had left the gentlemen to be alone. She needed to sort through her disordered thoughts. It was still quite early in the morning. She went to her room and sat on her bed. Knowing what she knew about the Sandry family secret, she knew, a scandal of great proportions was imminent. Her reputation was in great danger, and she knew that Mr. Darcy would do the honorable thing. He would offer her his hand in marriage. But how did she feel about that?

She lay down on the bed to rest her tired body. She had no doubt that she was in love with him. He was all she could think about. Under different circumstances, she would have been thrilled to be marrying him. However, having refused the man only two days before put a different perplexity on the matter.

How could she expect the man, whom she had refused so venomously, to offer her his hand again. He would, of course, do so as any gentleman of his breeding would. But how unfair was it for him to have to ask again! She felt wretched for putting him in that situation.

Elizabeth knew Mr. Darcy loved her. He had proved his love for her again and again. It was up to her to heal his pride and his hurt feelings with her love. If they were to be married, she decided, she would do everything in her power to make him proud of his choice.

She would be a good wife, a loving wife. She would take care of him, be his companion, and grow old with him. She would share in his pain and his joy. She would share his bed … and bear his children. She blushed at her thoughts and then giggled at her silliness. It was not too long though that all thoughts became hazy as she slowly drifted into a deep and restful sleep.

She awoke hours later, momentarily confused about where she was and what had happened the previous day. After a few minutes, realizing she had slept for so long, she left her bed and quickly washed her face, changed her dress and left her room. Elizabeth walked downstairs to find Hanna sleeping on a chair in the drawing room. She walked to the kitchen partook of some fruit. She then quietly prepared a tray of cold meat and fruit for Mr. Darcy. She then tiptoed upstairs to his room and knocked gently. The door was opened by a short man who stared at Elizabeth in confusion.

"May I help you, Madam?" he said as he bowed politely.

"Oh," Elizabeth said nervously, "I beg your pardon, I did not know …" she did not know how to finish her sentence.

"Please come in, Miss Bennet," Came Mr. Darcy's voice from inside the room. "Step back and invite Miss Bennet inside, Rogers." He ordered.

Mr. Rogers did as he was told and stepped back and held the door open for Elizabeth to enter.

Elizabeth stepped inside shyly and was surprised to find Mr. Darcy sitting on the sofa by the fireplace. He was clean-shaven and dressed in a long robe over clean shirt and pants. From his damp hair Elizabeth realized that he had also just had a bath. Mr. Rogers, Elizabeth concluded, was his valet.

"Take the tray from Miss Bennet, Rogers," Mr. Darcy said.

Mr. Rogers started at his voice, as he was still staring at the young lady in question.

"Yes, sir. I am sorry," he apologized as he took the tray from Elizabeth and placed it on the table near where Mr. Darcy sat.

"Were you able to sleep, Miss Bennet?" Mr. Darcy asked with a smile.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered. "I drifted to sleep quite fast, and I did not stir until a few minutes ago."

"I am glad to hear that," he remarked, "You had a very trying day yesterday. You must have been exhausted."

"Did you sleep, sir?" she asked nervously, feeling uneasy being in Mr. Darcy's room, while his valet stared at her with disapproving eyes.

"I am afraid I have not had a chance to sleep yet. Col. Fitzwilliam left a few hours ago to speak with Lady Catherine about my situation. Fortunately, he sent Rogers ahead of others to help me bathe and dress."

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Darcy nodded.

"Rogers made me coffee and some toast."

"But you need more than coffee and toast if you are to recover, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth argued. "You have lost a lot of blood."

"So Rogers keeps telling me," Mr. Darcy said restlessly.

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Rogers whose face had softened as he listened to their conversation from across the room.

"Well, I believe you aught to listen to Mr. Rogers, sir," Elizabeth said as she moved toward the tray she had brought with her. "I have brought some cold meat, sir. I will make you a sandwich." She said as she did just that.

"Will you join me for a few minutes, Miss Bennet?" Mr. Darcy said, refusing her offer for food. "We need to talk."

Elizabeth's heart pounded loudly at his words.

"leave us, Rogers," Mr. Darcy dismissed his valet. "And see to it that we are not disturbed."

Elizabeth blushed crimson.

"Very well, sir," Mr. Rogers bowed and left the room.

"I am sorry," Mr. Darcy said, noting Elizabeth's discomfort. "But what I have to say requires complete privacy and I am afraid that as soon as Richard shares the news with my aunt, we will no longer have any privacy."

"I understand, sir, but your valet …"

"Do not concern yourself with that, Miss Bennet. Rogers is very discrete."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Please have a seat, Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy said.

Elizabeth sat on a chair across from him nervously, keeping her gaze on her hands.

"After you left this morning, Lord Paisley, Richard, and I spoke in great length about what we needed to do about the situation in Sandry Hall. As I stated before, I do not desire any scandal. I especially do not want your name to be tainted by any of this tangle we found ourselves in."

"I appreciate your efforts, sir. I am sure this must be yet another burden for you."

"Nothing I do in your service is a burden," Mr. Darcy said. "However, I have had to agree to do something that goes against everything I stand for."

Elizabeth looked up at him apprehensively.

"I have decided to support Miss Sandry's story about the fugitives," Mr. Darcy explained.

Elizabeth gasped.

"But, Mr. Darcy, she almost killed you."

"I know. She really meant to kill you and when I think about letting the woman who purposely tried to hurt you go free, I am filled with frustration and anger. But, consider, if she is apprehended, and the truth of what happened last night comes out, there will be talk. And we can no longer stop the gossip from spreading. What if she knows about me staying in your room last night? We do not know what Captain Worthing told her before he was killed. If we hand her over to the authorities, she will do everything she can to hurt us."

"I see your reasoning, sir."

"If we are able to end this matter quietly, there will be no reason for you to fear any talk. Your reputation will be in tact and you will not be obliged to marry me."

"I am grateful to you for saving my reputation the way you have sir."

"As I said before, I would do whatever it takes to protect you. That also includes protecting you from an unwanted marriage."

Elizabeth looked up at him. Her eyes seemed to want to convey a message her lips were not yet able to. Darcy stared at her, silently begging her to speak.

"It must be a relief for you as well, sir." She finally said.

"How so?" Mr. Darcy asked, confused by her words.

"I imagine it would have been awkward for you to have to propose marriage to me after … well, after my refusal the other day. Your pride and dignity would not allow it, I am sure. And I certainly do not blame you for feeling that way."

_"Is that what you think of me?"_ He thought.

"I perceive no indignity in asking for your hand." Mr. Darcy said with feeling.

"Surely your pride would not allow that," Elizabeth suggested, her voice shaking with emotion.

"My pride has no say when it comes to my feelings for you," Mr. Darcy said. "My feelings and wishes have not changed. Indeed, if possible, they have become even stronger over the last few days. It is neither my pride nor my dignity which prohibit me from fulfilling my dearest wish," Mr. Darcy said.

Elizabeth stared down at her hands, unable to return his gaze.

"It is only in consideration of _your_ feelings that I will not press my suit," He said softly.

Elizabeth looked up at his words. His gaze was so sincere, so gentle, as he continued.

"I would get down on my knees a thousand times, if I knew you would accept me in the end and that you would be happy in your acceptance."

"Do you see any other predicament to the renewal of your proposal other than your belief in my indifference?" She asked, finding the courage to speak.

"There are several predicaments," Mr. Darcy replied. "I have not had a chance to speak to your father, nor will I be able to in my present condition. There will definitely be much gossip about us if we were to marry so soon after this matter with the Sandry family. And my aunt will not take the news quietly or kindly. But all these will be nothing, if you truly had feelings for me."

"I do." Elizabeth uttered, surprising them both.

Mr. Darcy froze in place.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, his heart racing.

"I do have feelings for you. My feelings … have changed so rapidly, and so drastically … I can hardly understand them myself." Elizabeth replied honestly.

_"Just as I had thought,"_ he thought with disappointment and despair. _"She is overwhelmed by feelings of gratitude."_

"What you are feeling is gratitude and affinity," he said with a sad smile. "And those are very natural feelings after all we have experienced together."

"Do not presume to tell me how I feel, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said with so much emotion.

Mr. Darcy stared at her in astonishment.

"Do not presume to define my feelings, or to measure the depth of my affection." She continued. Her face had gone pale and her hands were shaking with emotion.

"Your affection? Elizabeth, not more than two days ago, you hated me. You told me I was the last man in the world you would ever marry." Mr. Darcy spat.

"I see what you mean. You do not trust my feelings." Elizabeth said, as she stood from her chair.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Darcy asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"I will leave you to rest, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth replied.

"Rest?" he asked angrily, "I will not rest until we finish this conversation."

"There is no reason for us to continue this conversation," Elizabeth said stubbornly.

"Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy warned, his anger growing rapidly.

"I see I have to remind you once again to address me properly, Mr. Darcy," she said as she turned to walk toward the door.

Before she knew it, he had caught up with her. He whipped her around to face him again, his right arm wrapped around her waist.

"Do you love me, Elizabeth?" He asked, his face mere inches from hers.

"You have deemed it to be impossible." Elizabeth shrugged, finding it difficult to stay calm in his near presence. "Kindly, release me, sir."

He did not release her. His right arm travelled up her back and pulled her even closer to him.

"I want the truth, Elizabeth," his voice was firm, his face stern and commanding. Elizabeth trembled in his arms.

"Do you love me?" He repeated.

"No," she lied avoiding his eyes. "I only feel gratitude and affinity for you." She added sarcastically. "Which I am told are natural …"

Much to her astonishment, he pulled her closer and kissed her with so much force, it took her breath away. Rage rose inside her. With all the strength left in her, she pulled her face away.

"How dare…," she began to protest but was once again silenced by his demanding lips.

His kiss was so different from the previous ones. There was no gentleness. It was full of raw emotions, full of urgent need for something Elizabeth could feel but could not define. She was resistant at first, but he was so persistent, his lips so possessive over hers, she soon succumbed and responded to his need for her, which only made him more hungry, more demanding, more obsessed. His tongue probed her lips until she allowed it to explore her mouth in ways she had never imagined possible.

When he finally pulled away and looked down at her, her eyes were closed, her lips were swollen and the rapid rise and fall of her breasts spoke of the passion she had experienced in his arms. Mr. Darcy smiled with pleasure.

"Look at me, Elizabeth," he whispered.

Elizabeth obeyed and opened her eyes. Her eyes were glazed over. She looked at him with a mixture of surrender and tenderness. He no longer needed to ask the question, but he wanted to hear it from her all the same.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"With all my heart," She whispered.

His pleasure at hearing her words was evident in his eyes. He suddenly looked years younger. His smile grew deep enough for his dimples to appear and Elizabeth was once again taken aback by how handsome he was. He lowered his face and kissed her again, making her body shiver with another wave of passion. She was amazed by the pleasure she was experiencing by his mouth and his tongue. She knew instinctively that there was so much more pleasure to look forward to and that thought filled her with equal parts trepidation and joy. She wanted to be his in every way, even though she did not quite know what that entailed.

When their lips finally pulled apart, he held her in his arms and showered her hair with light kisses.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth looked up at him and rewarded him with a loving smile.

"Come and sit down with me, my love," he said as he pulled Elizabeth toward the bed. They sat together, Mr. Darcy holing Elizabeth's hands in his. He stared adoringly at her for a while and finally began to speak.

"Two days ago, when I proposed to you, all I cared about was to make you mine, because I loved you and I knew that you would add greatly to my happiness. I thought you retuned my feelings too. In my own selfishness, I assumed that my happiness would also be your happiness. You were right. I was arrogant. I never considered how you felt about marrying me. Your refusal was a blow to my vanity, but it was also an awakening for me. You humbled me. For the first time, I had to consider how you felt about me, and what your expectations were. My anger did not last long. When I thought you were in danger, all I wanted to do was to be by your side. It no longer mattered that you did not return my love. I just wanted to be of service to you, to protect you, and to keep you safe. When I was looking for you, and before I found you in the lanes of Sandry Hall, I promised myself that I would keep you safe from harm in any way I can."

"You did. You risked your own life to save and protect mine. But, what are you protecting me from, now?"

"From regret, Elizabeth."

"I do not understand!"

"Nothing would give me greater joy than to hear that you have changed your opinion of me and that you may have developed tender feelings toward me. But, my darling, if we marry now, and you find out later that you misunderstood gratitude for love, if you regret your promise to me, if you regret becoming my wife, I can never forgive myself for not having protected you from that. How can I contemn you to a life of misery with a partner you do not love?"

"Mr. Darcy, I have allowed you to kiss me, on more than one occasion, I might add. Does that not say anything of my feelings for you? You must have a low opinion of me if you believe I would allow you to take such liberties with me if I did not have feelings for you."

"No my darling. I have the highest respect for you. I just … I am afraid …"

"I will not hurt you," Elizabeth interrupted. "You are afraid that my feelings may change and that I may one day stop loving you."

"Elizabeth, I cannot take that. I may be a strong man in many ways, but I know I will not survive the heartache of having your love and losing it." He said, caressing her hands.

"Do you believe you will ever stop loving me?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy looked up at her tenderly.

"I can sooner stop breathing than stop loving you, Elizabeth. Your love is forever engraved in my soul."

Elizabeth's eyes glistened with tears.

"I misunderstood you. I thought you were selfish, arrogant, and vain. I was wrong. You proved me wrong. You showed me who you truly are. You are courageous, righteous, and passionate. Of course I am grateful to you, you saved my life. But gratitude is not all I feel for you. I feel so much more."

He looked at her, his eyes begging for her honesty. Her hand rose to caress his face.

"I love you, so dearly, so ardently, so deeply. I did not always love you, because I did not see you for who you truly are. I now know how it feels to love, and to be loved in return. I may not have loved you as long as you have loved me, but my darling, my feelings are just as genuine and I know they will not change. My heart belongs to you forever."

Mr. Darcy turned his face into her hand and kissed her palm reverently as a single teardrop rolled down his face. Elizabeth leaned closer and kissed his tear-stricken face tenderly. He wrapped her in a loving embrace, resting her head on his heart.

"Thank you," he murmured in her ear. "For giving me a chance, and for changing your mind about me."

"My feelings and sentiments towards you were the result of many misunderstandings," Elizabeth explained.

"For which, I take full responsibility." He said.

"No, sir," She argued as she moved back to look at him. "I am greatly to blame as well. I allowed my initial impression of you to cloud my judgment. You were to blame because of the role you played in regards to my sister and your friend. But, I am completely to blame for believing Mr. Wickham. We were both wrong."

"Richard told me of his conversation with you. I am sorry if the information regarding Wickham upset you."

"It did upset me, but I am not sorry that I know. In fact, I am grateful to Col. Fitzwilliam for sharing his information. It further solidified my new opinion of you."

"And what is your new opinion of me?" he asked with a smile.

"Are you fishing for compliments, sir?" Elizabeth asked archly.

"I have taken much of your censure, my love. Am I not due for some compliment?" He asked mischievously.

"I do not think I should share my new opinion of you, sir. It may prove to be too much and may make you forget all about your newly-acquired humility," Elizabeth said and laughed merrily.

"Be careful, Elizabeth, for I have discovered a sure way to silence your beautiful mouth and to get you to obey me."

"Obey you?" Elizabeth asked indignantly. "What a strange notion." She said with a hint of a smile.

"Strange or not, my love, you will learn to accept it. For when we are married, you will have to obey me always." He answered, his eyes shining with amusement.

"You are quite a tyrant, sir! Are you to lock me up in the attic if I do not comply?"

"No, I will lock you up in _our_ room, where I will personally persuade you to comply."

Elizabeth blushed crimson at his words. Although she did not know a lot, she knew enough about relations between a man and a woman to be embarrassed by his words. Sensing her unease he gently pressed a kiss to her hand.

"Elizabeth, I would never say or do anything that you do not desire," he said.

"I know you would not," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Furthermore, I am quite safe from your tyranny since we are not married."

"We are not married, _yet_," He corrected, "And _that_ is something I mean to remedy immediately."

Elizabeth's eyes darted toward him in disbelief. Mr. Darcy smiled knowingly as he kneeled down at her feet, holding her now trembling hands in his warm ones.

"My Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy began as he gazed into the hazel eyes he had come to admire so much. "I love you. Allow me to be your husband, your lover, and your friend. Allow me to worship your body as I love your soul and respect your mind. Allow me to try to be worthy of you. For that is what I shall endeavor to do for the rest of my life. Please marry me, my sweet darling."

Elizabeth released a broken breath before she moved down from the bed and kneeled in front of him.

"My Fitzwilliam," she said his beloved name caressingly, "I love you. I will be your wife, your lover, and your friend. I trust you with my body, my mind, and my soul. There is no one more worthy, no one more perfect, and it is my dearest wish to join my life with yours forever."

Mr. Darcy stood joyfully, pulling Elizabeth up with him. Their lips joined in yet another passionate kiss. He wrapped her in his possessive embrace and Elizabeth knew that that was where she belonged forever. They stood there for a long time, enjoying each other's embrace.

"Mr. Darcy," She said after a few blissful minutes.

Mr. Darcy pulled back and looked at her.

"Oh, no, my love, you are not reverting back to calling me so formally. Not after calling me Fitzwilliam so beautifully."

"Very well," she smiled. "Fitzwilliam."

"Yes, my love," he replied with a charming smile of his own.

"I am very worried about you. You have not slept since you gained consciousness and I can see in your eyes how tired you are. You must rest," Elizabeth said as she led him toward the bed.

"I will have plenty of time to rest soon. Do not leave me yet. When Mr. and Mrs. Collins return to the parsonage, I will not be able to see you in private. I want to enjoy your company as long as possible." Mr. Darcy said.

"I will not leave you yet, but perhaps you can lie down and rest your arm," she offered.

"Very well," he said, as he lay in the bed and allowed her to cover his body with a blanket.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said, but was interrupted with her beloved's warning glare.

She giggled.

"Fitzwilliam," she began anew.

"Yes, my love," he answered with a satisfied smile.

"I believe we should keep our understanding a secret for now," Elizabeth said.

Mr. Darcy looked at her apprehensively.

"Why?" he said, his voice laced with panic.

Elizabeth smiled at him reassuringly.

"For all the reasons you mentioned earlier, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth explained. "I do not want my father to hear about us through rumors or by reading our announcement in the papers. I also want to avoid unnecessary gossip as much as possible. After all the length you, Col. Fitzwilliam, and Lord Paisley are going through to control the scandal, I do not want our happy news to be tainted by that."

Mr. Darcy considered her words for a moment.

"I see reason in what you ask. Although, I want nothing more than to announce our happy news to the world, I believe under the current circumstances and in my present condition, it is better to keep our engagement a secret." He said.

"I am sure Lady Catherine will not take the news very well," Elizabeth said with concern.

Mr. Darcy took her hand in his and pressed it gently.

"Do not be concerned about my aunt. I will not allow her to hurt you in any way, Elizabeth." He tried to reassure her.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I am not afraid of her, Fitzwilliam."

"Oh, I am quite certain that you are not, my love. I know enough of your courage to know my aunt does not intimidate you." He said with amusement. "What _is_ it that concerns you though?"

"I am concerned for you," she said. "She will make things very difficult for you. And I know you, Fitzwilliam. You will not allow her to say or do things to disparage me. You will stand up for me, and in your present condition, you should not be angry or anxious. I will not allow it."

Darcy smiled.

"Who is protecting whom now?" He said as he kissed her hand lovingly.

"Promise me, Fitzwilliam, that you will not allow her to rile you. Promise me that you will ignore her comments about me, if she happens to say anything." Elizabeth insisted.

"My love, how do you expect me to be quiet? I was barely able to contain my indignation at her comments about you in the last few weeks. I had no right to voice my displeasure then. But you are my fiancé now. You are going to be my wife. I cannot allow anyone, no matter what their relationship with me may be, to disrespect you."

"I know that," Elizabeth tried to reason. "But if we are to keep our engagement a secret, you will have to control yourself, Fitzwilliam. If she finds out about us, she will make Mr. Collins send me away. And I do not want to go anywhere before I know you have recovered enough to leave Kent."

Mr. Darcy did not seem pleased, but he could see reason in her argument. He released a deep breath and managed a reluctant smile.

"Very well, Elizabeth. I will do as you say." He gave in.

"Thank you," she said with a smile that reached her beautiful eyes. "Now how about that sandwich?"

Elizabeth fetched the sandwich she had made earlier and sat beside him again.

"Good god, woman, we have been engaged for less than an hour, and you already have me wrapped around your beautiful little finger." Mr. Darcy said with amusement.

"Are you complaining, sir?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow and holding the sandwich to his mouth.

"No, my little minx. I have no complaints as long as I have you," He said, as he took a bite of the sandwich.

She laughed merrily.

"I am merely taking care of you, sir." Elizabeth said, her eyes shining with mischief.

"You can do all your little heart desires, my love. My turn shall come to _take care_ of you," he said as he took another bite of the sandwich.

Elizabeth blushed at his words. He smiled adoringly at her, thoroughly enjoying her blushes.

"Will you tell Col. Fitzwilliam about us?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I do not know if I will even have to tell him," he said ironically. "He seems to know everything about us, even before we do."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, as she offered him a drink.

"After Julian left this morning, Richard and I had a chance to talk. He knew about my feelings for you. He advised me to take a great leap of faith," Darcy explained.

"Col. Fitzwilliam is an excellent man. I admire him greatly," Elizabeth said.

Darcy was not too pleased with her words.

"You are to admire _me_, Elizabeth," He reminded her.

"No, sir," Elizabeth responded as she stood. "I am to _love_ you. Which is an entirely different matter."

Darcy laughed a deep throaty laugh.

"Are you to always have an answer for everything I say?" He asked.

"I will certainly try," she replied. "Now, I will leave you to sleep." She said, as she placed a gentle kiss on his hand.

He held on to her hand, refusing to let her go. She looked down at him and at once saw the passion in his smolderingly dark eyes.

"Come here," he ordered softly.

She submitted. She sat on the bed once again and leaned closer to him, allowing him to wrap his arm around her frame. He pulled her close and kissed her. It was a different kiss than the urgent ones they shared earlier. It was a slow and intimate one this time, allowing them both to enjoying each other, knowing they were to be united soon.

Elizabeth stood and smiled at him.

"I have to go downstairs, before Mr. and Mrs. Collins return."

He smiled and nodded. She walked toward the door.

"Elizabeth," he called.

"Yes?" Elizabeth said, as she turned to face him again.

"You never told me what your new opinion of me is," Mr. Darcy reminded her.

Elizabeth smiled lovingly.

"I think you are truly the best man I have ever known,"

He smiled and rested his head in his pillow again.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he said as he closed his eyes.

"I love you, Fitzwilliam," she whispered, loud enough for him to hear, and left the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everybody,**

**Thank you for your amazing responses to the previous chapter. I was overwhelmed by all your loving comments. I also thank some of your constructive suggestions to make minor changes in some of the wording in order to make it even better. Now, some of you were asking whether I am wrapping up the story or not. I cannot say much, but all I can say is that I am not done yet. I am not a big fan of angst, but I believe there is still much to be done with this story and our dear characters. So I hope you stick with me to the end.**

**In the meantime, enjoy this chapter. It is the beginning of many chapters of all of the characters interacting with ODC and one another. **

**Do not forget to leave your responses. **

**Love from Toronto, Canada**

Chapter 19

Elizabeth left her beloved's room in a myriad of emotions she did not know she could ever experience. As if floating on air, she felt weightless and free. She blushed profusely as she remembered his attentions. He had kissed her so passionately, with so much need, so much urgency. For such a proper gentleman, he was certainly taking many liberties with her. She blushed again, realizing that she had willingly allowed him those liberties. Furthermore, she had enjoyed his attentions and had secretly wished for more. When he kissed her, she felt stirrings inside her, sensations she could not name, tremors from deep within. She was too inexperienced to understand her body's reaction to him, but she knew for certain that when he looked at her with his demanding gaze, she was completely helpless, entirely at his mercy and willing to succumb to his will. Elizabeth was certain that Mr. Darcy was aware of the power he had over her, and that he greatly enjoyed it too. She could see it in his satisfied smile after every kiss. What would he do her next? She wondered with trepidation.

And then she smiled, remembering his words of love. Never in her wildest dreams had she believed Mr. Darcy to deliver such beautiful declaration of love. In his first proposal, he had asked her to marry him to end his agony. He had not considered her feelings at all. His first proposal was centered on him and his feelings, thoughts and decisions. It was about what she could do for his happiness. His second proposal was entirely different. He had proposed only after he was certain of her love for him. He had asked her permission, had humbled himself, and had given her the authority to decide, to allow him to prove himself. His proposal was more than mere words of love. It was a testimony to his respect for her. He had pledged his heart and his life to her happiness. This proposal was all about her. In his first proposal, he wanted to add her to his life to make it better. In his second proposal, he had asked to be a part of her life. Elizabeth's heart swelled at the love he felt for her. She was truly a most fortunate woman.

How long she sat there, she did not know. Neither did she care. She was lost in dreams of Mr. Darcy, his handsome face, and his tall, strong stature. Elizabeth's beautiful daydreams were interrupted by the noisy entrance of Mr. and Mrs. Collins, followed by Miss Lucas.

"My dear Eliza," Mrs. Collins exclaimed as she embraced Elizabeth. "I was so worried about you. Tell me that you are all right."

"Dear Charlotte," Elizabeth laughed merrily. "I am very well. There is nothing for you to be concerned about. I confess, it was a frightening experience, but I am happy to report that I am as healthy and happy as I could ever be."

"But what of Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Collins interrupted. "I have to go to him at once, and to offer my services."

"Oh, no, Mr. Collins," Elizabeth said apprehensively. "You really must not. Mr. Darcy is resting and I believe we should allow him his privacy."

"My fair cousin," Mr. Collins said condescendingly as he held a hand up to silence Elizabeth, "Your feelings do you credit. However, Mr. Darcy is the nephew of my patroness Lady Catherine De Bourgh. Surely, you do not expect me to neglect the gentleman. While he honors us with staying in our humble abode, we must do all we can to be of service to him."

"I agree with you Mr. Collins," Elizabeth said with a forced smile. "But I believe we are best able to serve him by leaving him in peace to recover from his injuries."

"My dear, I am inclined to agree with Elizabeth," Mrs. Collins said, lending Elizabeth her support.

Mr. Collins looked at the two women indecisively.

"But what if Mr. Darcy is in need of something, and I am not aware of it?" He argued. "How will I ever be able to apologize to Lady Catherine for neglecting his nephew?"

"Mr. Darcy's valet, Mr. Rogers, is here with him, Mr. Collins," Elizabeth said hurriedly. "I am confident that he will notify you of Mr. Darcy's needs."

"Consider, my dear, that Mr. Darcy is a very private, quiet gentleman," Mrs. Collins added to Elizabeth's argument. "He will not appreciate his privacy being imposed upon."

"Yes, and I am sure neither will Lady Catherine," Elizabeth said with a mischievous smile.

"Do you really think so?" Mr. Collins asked.

"Oh, absolutely," Elizabeth replied. "She may even become so upset as to have Mr. Darcy removed from the parsonage directly."

Mr. Collins looked horrified at that prospect.

"Rest assured, cousin Elizabeth," he said, wiping his perspiration from his forehead. "I will not displease her ladyship for the world. If you and my dear Charlotte believe I should leave Mr. Darcy alone to heal, I will certainly do so."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that Mr. Collins' overt attentions would be the last thing Mr. Darcy needed.

"Where is everybody?" Charlotte asked. "I did not see Betsy when we came in!"

"I am sorry to report, Charlotte," Elizabeth spoke, "But unfortunately, no one was at the parsonage when we arrived last night."

"But, where are they? Where is the cook?" Mrs. Collins asked with apprehension.

"I am not quite sure. However, Mr. Darcy told me that they were gone from the house after you had removed to Rosings. I believe they must have heard about the dangerous criminals and must have gone to stay with their family." Elizabeth replied.

"Do you mean to tell me that you have been all alone in this house with Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Collins asked, his face suddenly pale.

"No, Mr. Collins," Elizabeth lied. "Hanna, a maid from Sandry Hall accompanied us here. She has been staying with me since last night. Dr. Jones, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and Lord Paisley were also here."

"I am glad to hear that," Mr. Collins uttered. "It would have been highly improper for you to have been alone with Mr. Darcy all night. Only think of the scandal that might have ensued."

"My dear!" Mrs. Collins admonished her husband. "That is hardly necessary."

"You forget Mrs. Collins," Mr. Collins replied completely unperturbed by his wife's admonishment. "We are discussing Mr. Darcy. I am sure you understand that any scandal involving that gentleman and my cousin will only lead to her ruination."

Elizabeth blushed at his words.

"Mr. Collins!" Mrs. Collins said, attempting to stop her husband from speaking.

"That is quite alright, Charlotte," Elizabeth said, forcing a smile. "I understand Mr. Collins' meaning."

"I knew you would understand, cousin Elizabeth," Mr. Collins said with satisfaction.

"I have done nothing to be ashamed of, Mr. Collins. Neither has Mr. Darcy. _He_ is a gentleman." Elizabeth said meaningfully.

"Mr. Darcy comes from a noble and privileged lineage," Mr. Collins said, not understanding Elizabeth's sarcastic tone. "He is soon to be married to Miss De Bourgh. He will never wish to connect himself with an unsuitable woman, no matter how charming she may appear."

"My dear," Mrs. Collins said, utterly embarrassed by her husband's words.

"Well, I believe someone has to say the truth," Mr. Collins said. "My cousin may be a vivacious and beautiful young woman. Indeed that is what attracted my attention first. But upon further reflection, I realized that she would not suit at all. I am grateful that she refused my proposal. I would not have had the felicity I have with you, my dear Charlotte, had I married my cousin Elizabeth. After all, vivacity and beauty can only go so far."

"That is quite enough, Mr. Collins," Came a loud, angry voice.

All occupants of the room turned to find Mr. Darcy standing at the doorway, looking exceedingly furious. Maria Lucas and Mrs. Collins gasped in shock, both at the gentleman's bruised face, and at his intimidating demeanor. Mr. Collins started at Mr. Darcy's voice, and upon seeing his angry face, lost all power of speech. Elizabeth, however, stood there staring at her fiancé, feeling equal admiration for his protectiveness, and concern for his health.

"_What is he doing out of his bed, and out of his room? Was he not supposed to rest? How much of Mr. Collins' conversation has he heard?"_ Elizabeth wondered.

"Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Collins finally said. "I am sorry if we disturbed your rest, sir. Please, do return to your room. I will have the maid prepare you a meal."

"Thank you, Mrs. Collins," Mr. Darcy replied, still staring at Mr. Collins. "I do not desire a meal. I only need a minute alone with Mr. Collins."

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy apprehensively.

"Should you not rest, Mr. Darcy," she asked him, her eyes pleading with him to heed her words. "I am sure there will be time for you and Mr. Collins to speak at a later time."

Mr. Darcy's angry gaze left Mr. Collins' pale face and rested on Elizabeth's concerned eyes. His eyes softened upon seeing her worried countenance.

"This will not take long, Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy said.

"You must be tired, sir. Is this absolutely necessary?" She tried to reason.

"It is imperative, Miss Bennet," He said, his gaze once again back on Mr. Collins. "Kindly, leave us."

There was nothing else to be done about it. All three ladies left the room, feeling quite uncomfortable. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Mr. Collins looked up at Mr. Darcy with an uncomfortable smile.

"I must say, Mr. Darcy, how pleased I am to see you in good health. When Col. Fitzwilliam informed us of your accident, we were all so very concerned."

"Is that so, Mr. Collins? Pray, what were you concerned about?" Mr. Darcy asked, controlling his anger.

"Well, about your health, sir, of course," Mr. Collins replied.

"Oh? And what of Miss Bennet?"

"Miss Bennet, sir?" Mr. Collins asked, not quite understanding the intimidating gentleman.

"Yes," Mr. Darcy replied, as he took a step toward the shorter man. "Were you also as concerned about Miss Bennet's well being as you were about mine?"

"Well, sir …" Mr. Collins began, but was interrupted.

"She is after all _your_ _cousin_," Mr. Darcy reminded him. "Is she not, Mr. Collins?"

"Well, of course she is," Mr. Collins replied, wiping his perspiration again.

"And she has been entrusted into _your_ care while she is staying here at Hunsford. Is she not?" He asked, taking another step toward Mr. Collins.

"Yes, sir." Mr. Collins said, unconsciously taking a step back.

"Then, please explain to me why I find you reprimanding her, questioning her morals, and disrespecting her upon your return to your home?" Mr. Darcy asked, his voice louder, and his face even more stern.

"sir, I …" Mr. Collins quivered like a trapped animal.

"I would be very careful in my answers, if I were you, Mr. Collins," Mr. Darcy advised. "I am, after all, the nephew of your esteemed patroness."

"Mr. Darcy, I believe you misunderstood my intentions," Mr. Collins pleaded.

"Oh?" Mr. Darcy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was not my intention to reprimand my cousin," the parson explained.

"No?"

"No, sir. No, indeed," the parson continued with more hope. "I was merely trying to remind her of her station and not to set her cap at someone so much higher than she is."

"I do not have the pleasure of understanding you, sir."

"You know how young females are, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Collins said, with what he thought to be a clever smile.

"It seems you know them much better," Mr. Darcy said sardonically. "Please enlighten me, Mr. Collins."

"Well, sir. Young females, who do not have great chances of marrying well, are always on the hunt for eligible bachelors. I, myself, have been at the receiving end of many such attentions from young females. Of course, that was before my marriage to Mrs. Collins."

Mr. Darcy looked at him with disgust.

"And you believe that Miss Bennet is one of those young females who are on the hunt for eligible bachelors?"

"Well, yes sir. She is one of five unmarried daughters, whose father's estate in entailed away. You must see how hopeless her prospects must be."

Mr. Darcy stared at the man, wondering at his stupidity and audacity.

"Although, I do not understand why she rejected me," the parson continued, taking Mr. Darcy's pause as a positive sign. "I can only conjecture that she was hoping for an even higher prize."

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Collins," Mr. Darcy said, barely able to breath. "Do you mean to tell me that you actually proposed marriage to Miss Elizabeth?"

"Yes, sir. Before I married the current Mrs. Collins. When I first arrived in Hertfordshire, I offered my hand to Miss Elizabeth. I am sure you cannot blame me or fault my initial choice. She is bewitching, and well, a man cannot be ignorant of all her charms, if you know what I mean, sir."

If Mr. Collins knew Mr. Darcy's thoughts at that moment, he would have stopped talking a long time ago. Mr. Darcy was beyond angry, beyond disgusted. He was positively murderous. His fingers twitched as he considered choking Mr. Collins with his bare hands. In his mind, he walked up to him and broke his neck, wiping his disgusting smile off his clammy face.

_"How dare he mention my Elizabeth's name? How dared he propose to her? How dare he mention her charms?"_ he thought.

Fortunately, he was proficient in controlling his emotions and he also remembered his promise to Elizabeth. He would not tell anyone about their engagement.

"Mr. Collins," he finally managed to say. "I am a guest in your house, and for your hospitality, I must be obliged to you. However, I strongly advise you to be mindful of your behavior, your words, and your actions."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"It is not proper for you to talk about a maiden in such a manner. It is not proper for you to mention a proposal that was offered and rejected. It is not proper to talk about a young lady's charms. She is a gentleman's daughter, not to mention your cousin as well as your wife's close friend. You disrespect your wife as well as Miss Elizabeth."

Mr. Collins did not expect Mr. Darcy's reprimand. He looked quite indignant.

"With all due respect sir, I do not see why you should be offended. You do not have a claim where either female are concerned. Mrs. Collins is _my_ wife, and Miss Elizabeth is _my_ cousin. You are so wholly unconnected to both of them."

_"Why did I promise Elizabeth to keep our engagement a secret?" _Mr. Darcy wondered with frustration.

"I may not be connected with these ladies," he said as he took a step toward the man, towering over him. "But I am _very_ connected to Lady Catherine De Bourgh, whose parish you preside over. As my aunt's clergyman, you are expected to behave in a way that befits a man of god. If I deem you do not behave in that manner, I will have no scruples in conveying my displeasure to my aunt."

Mr. Collins' mouth gaped open and his entire body shook in horror of Mr. Darcy's words.

"I meant no disrespect to my cousin Elizabeth. She is a very respectable young lady. I have the highest regard for my wife. I do not believe that Miss Elizabeth and I would have suited, in any case. She is too independent and too intelligent for a man like me, sir."

_"You are bloody right she is, you small stupid man,"_ Mr. Darcy thought as he stared at the quivering man.

"I am glad we had this conversation, Mr. Collins. I think we understand each other very well now."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, I suggest that you go and find your house staff and return them to the parsonage. I am sure Mrs. Collins is in need of her staff."

"Of course, sir, Mr. Darcy. Right away," he said as he almost ran out of the room.

Mr. Darcy stood by the window and watched the plump parson walk in the direction of the village. He was still angry, but he could not help smiling at the ridiculous man's self-importance and conceit.

_"Good God! Was I as conceited as he was when I first proposed to Elizabeth?"_ he suddenly thought, completely disturbed by the notion.

"Mr. Darcy," came Elizabeth's voice from the doorway.

He turned around and looked at her. She walked in, her face pale, and her eyes downcast. He was suddenly reminded of the last time the two of them were alone in that very room. It was the night he had proposed to her. She had looked just as pale on that night. He had thought it was due to her headache. Little did he know that she was angry with him! Little did he know that his proposal would be rejected so painfully!

"Where is Mrs. Collins?" he asked her.

"Mrs. Collins is in the kitchen, directing Hanna to run the household duties until the staff return," she explained.

"And Miss Lucas?"

"She has gone to her room, sir," she said with a hint of archness. "And I believe she will be staying there for quite some time."

"Oh?" he asked, adoring her shining eyes. "Why is that?"

"I believe she is afraid of you, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said with a mischievous smile.

"Afraid of me?" Mr. Darcy asked with surprise. "What have I done to cause her to fear me?"

"You are quite an imposing figure, Mr. Darcy," she said, her eyes shining with laughter.

"And yet, you are not afraid of me at all," he said with amusement.

"I was afraid," Elizabeth admitted, her eyes no longer mischievous. "When you walked in the drawing room earlier. You looked so upset, so furious."

Mr. Darcy walked toward her, reached out and held her hand in his.

"I am sorry if I upset you, my love," he said.

"You were supposed be in bed, sir. You promised me that you would rest," Elizabeth reminded him, her heart beating faster at his closeness and his term of endearment.

"I_ was_ resting," Mr. Darcy said. "This is a small house, however, and I was awoken by their entrance to the house. Rogers had just returned to my room and had inadvertently left the door ajar. That is how I heard Mr. Collins' words. I could not stay in my room while the ridiculous man berated you like that."

"Please do not upset yourself over him," Elizabeth said. "He is, as you said, rather ridiculous. But I do not believe him to be vicious."

"He had the audacity to mention his proposal of your hand before marrying Mrs. Collins!" Mr. Darcy uttered, once again angry.

"A proposal I rejected, sir," Elizabeth reminded him gently.

"Of course you did, you could never be happy with a fool like him," he said firmly. "But what of your friend? From what I have seen of her, she seems to be a woman of sense."

"Even people of sense can make mistakes, sir."

"Yes, I am well aware of that," he said, staring at her with feeling. "Fortunately, in my case, I was given a second chance." He kissed her hand.

"I am sorry for my friend," Elizabeth said. "Although I believe she never loved Mr. Collins, I cannot believe she knew of all his faults before she married him."

"I will never want you to experience such disappointment in your life's partner," Mr. Darcy said sincerely.

"That is impossible, sir," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, I already know all of your faults," Elizabeth said, her eyes bright with mischief once again.

"Not all of them, my dear," He said, pulling her toward him. "I am reserving some of my dark secrets for after we are married."

Elizabeth blushed. He leaned closer and gently kissed her temple.

"You are incorrigible, sir," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Now, will you please go to your bed and rest?"

The sound of the doorbell prevented Mr. Darcy from responding. The two separated, as Elizabeth sat on a sofa, a proper distance away from where he stood. Mrs. Collins joined them and prepared to receive the visitors.

"Lord Paisley and Captain Sandry," Hanna announced with a curtsey.

Elizabeth's head darted toward Mr. Darcy anxiously. She was right to be concerned. Mr. Darcy's face was furious once again.


End file.
